Hello, stranger
by The cliche
Summary: Years later, Hermione bumps into a certain someone. She learns more about his past and finds out how true love really is..& that..he's not so bad after all. But wait a minute...doesn't this stranger look familiar?? *PG13 for LANGUAGE WATCH OUT!*
1. Prologue?

A/N:   
    
    "The following subject matter is not suitable for younger readers. Parentel discretion is advised" hehe, i just thought that was cool. This is my first fic, so bear with me people. 

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters..ok? OK!! 

****

Chapter 1: You dropped this...

Eight o'clock that morning, Hermione hurried towards the Quidditch pitch. She was five minutes late for Harry and Ron's Quidditch practice, which she promised she'd go to. It was their first practice that year.

"Geez, what took you so long?" Ron asked, grabbing his towel. 

"Sorry, what I miss?" Hermione layed her books on the first bench. 

"Hey Ron c'mon!" Harry called out from above. 

"Everything! I was so good!" Ron wiped his forehead and tossed it playfully to Hermione. 

Hermione was about to toss it back, when she found Ginny a few benches ahead.

"Hey Ginny!" Hermione called out, "What are you doing here? I thought you didn't like Quidditch?"

"Are you kidding? Harry's all sweaty!!" Ginny smiled as Hermione laughed. Ginny walked down and sat beside Hermione. 

"Ugh. And here comes the Slytherin cult..." Ginny whispered as the Slytherin team walked passed them. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"And look, it's Malfoy." 

It has been the whole summer vacation since Hermione's seen Draco. Hermione stared...something seemed so different about him.

"Earth to Hermione?" Ginny raised a brow. 

"W-what?" 

"I was just saying...Malfoy thinks he's all macho-man, this year..." Ginny said, "Don't you think so?"

***

"Harry, you practiced so well!" Ginny ran to the field. Ron rolled his eyes. 

Ron and Harry grabbed their towels and wiped themselves.

"That was good you guys! I wish you luck this afternoon." Hermione said. The team left to their change rooms. 

"Hey Hermione, wanna come to Hogsmeade with me?" Ginny asked. Of course, it was that Saturday morning, and students could go to Hogsmeade during the weekend.

"Sure Ginny. Let me just get my books..." Hermione ran back to the bench to fetch her books. 

As the girls walked through the field, Hermione found a nice silver necklace. She picked it up and showed it to Ginny. 

"Ginny, I'll catch up to you, Ok? I'm only going to take a second" Ginny nodded and walked off. 

Hermione placed the necklace in her pocket and walked towards the change rooms.

Hermione was hesitant to go to the change rooms. She's never been in it before... 

She got in and found a wide hall, which separated the girl and boy's changeroom. Hermione, the brave Hermione, knocked on the Men's door and the door widely opened.

Draco Malfoy's eyes widened to see a girl in front of a boy's changeroom. Hermione nearly dropped her books as she noticed that Draco was topless...A topless Malfoy? Huh? 

Unable to notice it, her jaw slightly dropped. She stared at his wet chest and realised that Malfoy was nicely built, with nearly a 6-pack...but it was all good! His nipple was pierced, which shocked her a lot. His hair was wet, so it spiked up nicely. His towel was around his shoulders, and he had nothing but shorts on and shoes. 

"What do you want Granger?" Hermione blinked as his deep, manly voice awakened her. 

"Uhh...well...um...is Harry around?" she said, unable to take her eyes off his chest. She quickly reached for her pocket for the necklace. Draco just gave this smirk, and called out, "Oi! Potthead! Your girlfriend wants you in bed!" 

Hermione looked at him as if she just wants to slap him across the face and call him a stupid-ass jerk. You could tell the Slytherins burst into laughter. Eventually, Harry came to the door. 

Harry gave Draco this dirty look, "Fuck off Malfoy" 

"Whatever you say, dork" Malfoy grinned and walked passed, purposely hitting his shoulder on Harry's. He turned his head only to make comment, "You better hurry up, Granger might just screw some other guy." 

By the time Hermione tried to hit him on the face, Draco already left. Ron went to see what was going on, and saw Hermione. 

"What are you doing here, Hermione? The girl's changeroom's over there..." he told her.

"I know that," Hermione showed both of them the silver necklace, "This belong to anybody? I found it on the field..." 

"Nah," Harry shrugged, "Your's Ron?"

"Really...do you think I could afford that?" 

"Weasley can afford something? Why won't you show me what you got their Weasley?" Draco overheard, and started to walk over to the three of them. He had already put on a loose muscle shirt that showed off his muscular arms.

Draco snatched the necklace before she noticed.

"Where'd you find this?" Draco asked her.

"Why should you care? Mind your own business!" she snapped.

"Just so you didn't know...it's mine, Granger." Draco's Malfoy-Manor-I'm-So-Perfect-And-Not-You snobby face disappeard and looked at her straight with both seriousness and gratefullness. 

"I didn't know you had a life, Malfoy" Ron raised a brow at the look of Malfoy's face. 

"Your mommy gave it to you?" Harry blurted out. He didn't mean it to be a tease...but it seems it's all what Draco's about. 

"You got a problem about that, Potter?" Draco went back to his normal-self, "Or are you just jelous 'cuz you don't have one?" 

Hermione's jaw's dropped as Ron's face turned red with anger. Harry was used to it by now, but he clutched his hands tightly and all he was thinking of was Draco's bloody face after being beat up. 

"Well at least my mother wasn't some bitch who screwed a man and had me as a mistake!" Harry snapped back, his lips were pursed with anger. Hermione was a bit shocked Harry said that. She's never heard him say things like that before...

"Don't you fucking talk about my mother that way, asshole!" Draco pushed Harry to the wall. Ron almost swung a fist at Draco, but Harry stopped him with his arm.

"We'll see, Potter," Malfoy scuffed and walked away with his necklace on his arm. Suddenly he glared at Hermione, "Thank you." He mouthed quietly. 

"What was that?!" Hermione had a confused look.

"I think you should go, Hermione," Harry advised, "I'm sorry about that...a girl shouldn't be envolved like this." 

"Harry...it's my fault...I should've stopped by a little later..." 

"Or you shouldn't have stopped by at all, Hermione! So then you could've kept that necklace of his and leave him to his misery!" Ron was still upset by the scene. 

Hermione walked out, thinking about Malfoy's face when he saw the necklace. Most of all, did Draco just say thanks?? 

**__**

Thanks:   
Follow the butterflies~ _Thanks!  
_**Dena~ **_I do appreaciate you're opinion..and thanks! I know there's a lot of cussing, but I put it there for a small reason...sorry if that offended you in any way. _
    
    Sorry though, I changed the title from before... it used to be "Then they shared a passionate kiss" but I changed it. 


	2. It seems so long ago

A/N: Second chapter is up! Hope to see some reviews :)

Disclaimers: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters

****

Chapter 2: It seems so long ago...

"Excuse me?" Hermione Granger, 19, ran inside the Flourish and Blotts. She tapped a guy's shoulder softly. "You uhh...forgot this back there," she panted as the guy, about her age, turned around. She handed him some old broom... 

"Umm...thank you," the guy smiled. He had a dirty-blonde hair and shining gray eyes. He was built, but a lot taller. He was wearing a green shirt and gray "abercrombie" shorts. 

"No problem," Hermione stared for a while, "So you're into old school booms?" 

"Yeah." He replied, "No actually, I've had this since I was younger...my first Nimbus broom..."

"Oh. Well, I should go," Hermione said. 

"Listen, thanks again" He stuck out his hand as Hermione did the same. They shook hands and 

Hermione took off.

Hermione, nineteen-year-old-Hermione, has finished school and is finally living her dream as a starter for the Office of House-Elf ReLocation. She now spends most of her time owling her friends, and most of all seeing her bestest friends: Harry Potter and Ron Weasley. Eighteen-year old Ginny Weasley, is one of her best friends now. Considering Ginny's a growing woman, Hermione can finally tell anything to her without getting weird looks. 

Hermione's brown bushy hair is now straight. She had managed to get it straight every day, with no problem. Her hazel eyes lighten when the sun shines in her eyes. As dentists, Hermione's parents had fixed her buck-teeth, which made it perfectly straight. 

Ginny's hair was still as red, but they were long lucious curls. She was beginning to look more beautiful, and her eyes were the first thing you could see when you look at her straight in the face. 

"So, where were you yesterday?" Ginny asked, slurping her cherry syrup and soda with ice and an umbrella.

"Work. I got home pretty late, 'cuz I had to stop by Diagon Alley to buy Harry a birthday present," Hermione responded, "It was a strange day, actually."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah. This guy left his Nimbus 2001 at the Leaky Couldron," Hermione chucked her cherry syrup at the garbage, "Like, who forgets their broom?"

"Nimbus 2001? Isn't that old?" 

"Yeah...pretty old. He's like yeah, I got it when I was little. I was like, sure bud," 

Ginny giggled, "What'd you do?"

"I left," Hermione answered, "He was old..." 

"Like how old?"

"Like...twenty one...I think..."

"Really? Was he hot?"

Hermione laughed, "Why should you care?"

"Well, it's not like you know him..."

"Yeah, well...he was _kinda _hot,"

"Harry-Hot?"

"Nah!!" Hermione giggled and punched Ginny on the shoulder.

"A guy hotter than Harry? Wow I'd wanna meet him!" Ginny sarcastically said.

"I don't look at Harry that way. Well, Harry's a growing boy...he's gone through puberty which I do admit makes him a lot cuter..." Hermione chuckled, "Besides, I found the guy first..." 

"What time is it?"

"Three thirty," Hermione answered, "Harry and Ron should be here in five minutes..." 

"Hey, what'd you get Harry?" 

"A new jumper, a broom enhancer--" 

"Another one?"

"Well this one's a lot cooler!" Hermione grinned, "And I got him the new _Quidditch: Through the ages: Biography_...thing" 

  
"Oh, I got him a picture frame. It's really cool, cause you put your pictures in there, and it makes sounds..." Ginny told her, "And a bunch of Quidditch stuff from that Quality Quidditch supply store..."

Hermione and Ginny walked over to the Leaky Couldron, where they were going to meet Harry and Ron. As they stepped inside to find a seat, Hermione found the same boy he found the other day. She observed him as she walked passed. She nudged Ginny, "Hey, that's him."

Ginny turned around, "Him? Oh, he's gorgeous." She looked for a while, "He sort've reminds me of someone..."

This time, he wore a vest, which sort of revealed his chest, and black shorts. 

Hermione turned to look "Really Who-"

"Hermione! Ginny! Over here!" Harry called. The boy saw caught Ginny and Hermione's eyes, and they both looked away quickly. 

Hermione and Ginny walked over to where Harry and Ron were sitting. It seems that they've already ordered their part. 

Harry's hair was still, of course, jet-black, he never really tried to get it cut. It was still messy, but this time he's used gel to keep parts of it spiked up, which really fits him well. He maintained that built body...Quidditch really pays off, doesn't it? His emerald green eyes shone through the darkness, which really brings out his handsome face. 

Ron...Ron, Ron, Ron...a lot of changes for him. He was looking a lot more like his brother Bill, except with a nicely number 3 shaved head, and sideburns. His freckles barely show, but his eyes sparkled. With a lot of Quidditch training, he managed to get muscular, which attracts a few girls around. He was old enough to afford to get his left ear pierced!! 

"Excited for your birthday, Harry?" Ginny smiled.

"Of course," He answered, "I'll be hangin' with my friends. What could be a better present than that?" 

"Dursley's treating you well, Potter?" Hermione asked. He smiled and shrugged. They talked for minutes, but Hermione felt the urge to look at the guy once again. She looked up, and found herself locking eyes with that complete stranger. She quickly glanced somewhere else...

"What's wrong Hermione?" Ron asked.

"Huh? Oh...nothing!" She tried to look at him once again...but he wasn't there anymore. 


	3. Hello

A/N: Thanks to all who reviewed! That really made my day! Heehee..Wells here's the third chapter!

Disclaimer: I don't OWN HARRY POTTER!!!!!!!!!!!! OK geez! 

****

Chapter 3: Hello

Ah, nothing like a day with your friends! Drinking butterbeer and making jokes. The four laughed, and told stories and reminiscing the good times. 

"Isn't this nice?" Harry sipped his butterbeer, "It's a nice day out...maybe we can hang at the old Burrow, huh Ron?" 

Ron smiled, "Oh yeah, come over anytime! Mum's been asking when you can, so she can cook _'special food'_" 

"Yeah. She's really excited to see you two again, Harry and Hermione," Ginny added.

"Bill and Charlie's comin' home, eh?" Ron took another sip of his butterbeer, "God knows where Percy is...he says he's too busy, and he'll try to come. What a prick..." 

Harry and Hermione chuckled. 

"Anyone up to second butterbeers?" Harry asked.

"Me." Ginny handed him her bottle.

"Oh, Harry. I hope we stay friends forever," Ron grinned and handed him his bottle. 

"No, Harry. You're birthday's tomorrow, stay. I'll do it." Hermione took the bottles and stood up.

Harry caught her by the arm, "No problem Hermione, I can do it," He stood up, but Hermione pushed him back down.

"Stay sitting or you won't get a present from me," Hermione stuck out her tongue and walked to the bartender. 

"That's Hermione..." Ginny smirked.

"Oohhh yeaaah..." Harry smiled and sat back. 

~

"Four refills please," Hermione put the bottles down. 

"Sure thing, madame" Tom the bartender winked, took the bottles and filled them in one by one. 

Hermione sat on the barstool in front of the cashier, as she waited. She was looking at the ceiling, when she caught the stranger's eye. He was three stools ahead, and the two stools in front of her were empty. He was quietly stirring his butterbeer hot from the mug. He glanced at her for one second, and went back to his drink.

Hermione sat there quietly, _What does he want from me? _

Tom the bartender was now filling in the second bottle. 

The stranger looked at her again. His facial expression was innocent and rich, but his eyes were like laser beams that seem to be scanning you. 

__

Maybe he's a rapist, Hermione thought, confused, _What are you thinking? There are no rapists in the wizard world! _

Hermione, the confused Hermione, smirked and gave herself a weird look.

Tom the bartender was now filling in the third bottle. 

Hermione saw the guy walking up towards her. _Oh my gosh! _Hermione thought again, _Remain calm..._

The guy's eyes were very hypnotizing; it stared in one direction only. He kept walking, and finally he reached Hermione. Hermione couldn't take her eyes off him, as she concentrated...

__

Who does he remind me of? 

The boy got closer to her stool. 

"Hello." Was all he said. He placed his mug on the cashier, and headed outside.

Hermione blinked. _What was that? _She asked herself.

"Here you go!" Tom the bartender gave her, her tray of butterbeers. 

"T-thank you..." Hermione forced a smile and walked to her table, finding Harry, Ron and Ginny, joking around in the same condition. 

A/N: Sorry, short chapter :S 

**__**

Thanks~

The Charmed one- Thanks a lot!!! Keep it up with your stories as well!

****

CrazySwimmer27- I hope you liked this story. I'll keep it as interesting as i can :) Ginny's still obsessed hehe.. Thanks i appreciate everything!

****

Bnnstfs- Thanks for your comment! I like your name! 


	4. The Voices

A/N: Fourth chapter...Thanks to all who reviewed! 

****

Chapter 4: The voices 

"Do you know the guy who was sitting back there?" Hermione curiously asked Harry and Ron.

They both shook their heads, "Why?"

"Oh the gorgeous one?" Ginny smiled.

Hermione nodded slowly. "Oh, our Hermione's got a boyfriend, huh? How come you never told us?" Ron 

pretended to look hurt.

"He's...not," Hermione started, "Because...he's—" She looked at the three of their faces.

"Forget it..." She tried to, and just sipped on a butterbeer. Of course, none of the three knew what 

happened back there in the stools. "It's not important"_, _she told them and kept telling herself. 

"So...tell us about this guy. Does he treat you well?" Harry smiled and gave her a wink.

"He's not my boyfriend!!" Hermione replied '_as-a-matter-of-factly'. _

~

Hermione spent her whole day with Ron, Harry and Ginny...but also spent her whole day thinking about 

that odd stranger. Why does she keep bumping into him? Does he know her? _Does she know him?_

She kept her head over heels, (curious-wise), for the guy...in case she sees him again and thinks 

something stupid. Instead, she tried to forget it by changing the subject.

"How are you getting home, Harry?" she asked.

"Floo. I've decided stay at Ron's for the weekend." He said, smiling. Ginny's eyes widened. Apparently, 

she never knew until now. Her cheeks went rosy and felt as though she just wanted to jump up and 

kissed Harry all over the face. But instead she kept her cool.

"Want to come, Hermione?" Ron asked.

Hermione hesitated. "Oh, Hermione. Please!!" Ginny begged.

"Well...I guess I could. After all it's Harry's birthday..." Hermione shrugged, "I just got to—"

"_Malfoy_!" she heard from the distance. For some weird reason, her heart leaped. She turned to see a 

crowd walking in and out of the stores.

"Pardon me?" Ginny was waiting for her sentence. Hermione snapped back to reality.

"What? Oh..." she blinked, "Right. I said I just got to let my parents know..." She looked back again with a 

confused expression on her face. 

"Great. We'll have a good time...you know, in the bed and all," Ron winked. Ginny nudged him hard on 

the arm.

"I was only Draco!!" 

Hermione gave him a weird look, "What?"

"I was joking, Hermione," Ron rubbed his arm gently.

"Oh...I thought you said something else..." Hermione muttered to herself.

"Ginny, be a lady! You hit like a man!" Ron told his sister.

"It's not my fault you're such a sissy!" Ginny chuckled as Ron came chasing after her. 

"Weasleys..." Harry muttered, until he noticed Hermione's stressed face.

"What's up with you, Hermione? You look so—" 

She stared at him.

"...Tense..." Harry looked deep in her eyes, "Anything you wanna tell me?" 

She shook her head, and forced out a smile, "Nah..." 

Harry hung his head, "Are you sure?" Hermione nodded. 

~---

A/N: oK that was a really boring, short chapter. 

****

Thanks~

Mariah –Thanks for reviewin!


	5. Strange dreams and suprises at the burro...

****

Alright, this is an extra chapter..You don't have to read it because it's just about Harry's drean and birthday..and what happened and stuff..I know it's not important. But alright...

A/N: OK Sorry the last chapter was so short. Here's the fourth chapter 

****

Chapter 5: Strange dreams and suprises at The Burrow

__

"Is this the real life, is this just fantasy?" Harry asked himself. He saw his parents at the distance and he   
stretched out his arm and ran. Why couldn't he reach them?

"Caught in a landslide, no escape from reality..." 

He walked faster, and suddenly her parents vanished. A second later, he found the mirror of Erised right   
in front of him. His parents held his shoulder and the wind whispered, "Open your eyes, look up to the   
skies and see..."

He looked up and saw him with the most important people in the world, the people he loved. His best   
friends. 

"I'm just a poor boy, I need no sympathy..." Harry found himself speaking."Because I'm easy come, easy   
go, little high, little low..." 

The mirror disappeared. He could still hear his parent's voices in the wind. 

"Anyway the wind blows, doesn't really matter to me  
...to me" 

He followed them, as he found himself in the rain...He felt himself carry himself from the ground with his   
wand and blood on his hands...He screamed out, "Mama, just killed a man, put a wand against his head  
Pulled my trigger, now he's dead!"   


What was he doing? He dropped his wand and started to run away. Far...away....  
  
"Mama, life had just begun...but now I've gone and thrown it all away..."

Harry tripped, and a green flash flashed before him. He heard screams and yells....and that same   
laughter.

"Mama oooh... Didn't mean to make you cry ..." Harry tried to reach for his mother...but he can't...Why   
can't he reach her? He saw his mother cry out in pain, feeling worse that he couldn't help. 

"If I'm not back again this time tomorrow ...carry on, carry on, as if nothing really matters..."

He shook his head. He ran and tripped once more...He heard that horrible laugh as he found himself face   
to face with a dark figure in a cloak. 

"Too late, my time has come," His mother whispered. 

Harry felt as though he felt her mother's pain. "...sends shivers down my spine.. body's aching all the   
time..." 

He ran after the cloaked figure and tried to tackle him down. It didn't do any good...he just fell on his back   
and felt the figured man's wand on his mother's neck...There goes another green smoke.

"Goodbye everybody, I've got to go...gotta leave you all behind and face the truth" Harry tried to stand up,   
with warm tears in on his face. The wind howled louder and the rain got heavier.

"Mama oooh (any way the wind blows)" The cloaked figure let out a cold...hard laugh...Harry gulped as   
the wand landed on his face. "I don't want to die, I sometimes wish I'd never been born at all..." 

He closed his eyes as he felt his hands grow colder. "I see a little silhouetto of a man..."  


"Scaramouche, scaramouche, will you do the Fandango..." This is strange, Harry thought...There goes   
another green light. He felt his head where it ached...finding himself in large room with galleons and   
gold...it looked oddly familiar. 

He felt his forehead, "Thunderbolt and lightning, very very frightening me...." 

Galileo (Galileo) 

Galileo (Galileo) 

Galileo figaro (Magnifico)

"But I'm just a poor boy and nobody loves me..." he said aloud. The Dursleys and their pet pig were   
pointing and laughing at his rugged clothes. 

A second later, he found himself crowded with people..."He's just a poor boy from a poor family..." They   
whispered and pointed. 

"Spare him his life from this monstrosity!" Mr. Dursley laughed and grew larger. Petunia Dursley grabbed   
his hand and threatened to drop him over a cliff. 

"Easy come easy go, will you let me go!" Harry yelled out loud.

"Bismillah! No, we will not let you go!" The crowd said.

"...Let him go!" a familiar voice said. Every body turned around. Too late, Petunia let go.

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no!" 

"Mama mia, let me go!" 

Harry dropped down the dark tunnel. It was so dark, you can only see pairs of white, red and green eyes   
surrounding you. Harry grew terrified, "Beelzebub has a devil put aside for me...for me!"

He dropped solid on the ground. He found himself...ofcourse, the Chamber of Secrets. Eventually, something slid   
towards him... 

"So you think you can stone me and spit in my eye..." it whispered...Another figure came from behind the   
knight of chess. Where'd the chess board come from? 

Harry then...found himself face to face with.....himself?! 

"So you think you can love me and leave me to die?" His clone scowled. Harry grew confused...he   
pushed his mirror image away but he went through.

Harry looked close into the Basilisk's eyes... 

"Oh baby, can't do this to me baby...just gotta get out, just gotta get right out of here" Harry screamed. He   
ran for an exit, but he couldn't find one. He ran to a dungeon door...but it kept going father and farther. 

Finally, he tripped and found himself kneeling. "Nothing really matters, anyone can see..".

...Nothing really matters...nothing really matters to me...

Any way the wind blows...

Harry woke up sweating. He found himself alone in Ron's room, as he heard a piercing scream. He   
panicked and got out of the room. He heard the shower running, and ran to the bathroom. "_Reducto!_" The door burst open.

"HARRY!!" a voice yelled. The door slammed closed and yelled something that made it lock. 

"Sorry Hermione..." Harry whispered. He ran downstairs- 

"What's going on?" he asked. Nobody was answering.

"Hello? Mrs. Weasley? Mr. Weasley?" Harry looked around the kitchen, "Ron? Ginny?" Nobody   
answered. 

Inside the house was quiet and the air was thin. He could smell the nice summery smell outside. He ran   
to the front yard and found nothing but two knomes roaming around. "Hello?" 

He walked back inside the house. This time, walking towards the backdoor to the backyard. For a second,   
he thought he saw he saw Hermione walking across. He opened the door, only to find tables and chairs.

"Huh?" He asked himself. He walked out and to his suprise- 

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!" The Weasleys, and a few of his other classmates popped out of nowhere. 

---

A/N: I HAVE NOOOOOO IDEA what the dream's gotta do with the story. But I had the same dream...so 

thats why I just had to put it there!!! The song by the way, is **Bohemian Rhapsody by Queen**...And... I 

changed "Put a gun against his head.." to "Put a wand against his head" :) 

WOW!! From 7 reviews to 20...**_THANK YOU SO MUCH EVERYBODY!!!_**

****

Demented_Crayon: _Well, it doesn't necessarily mean he's gay. I know a few guy's with pierced ears on the left, and they're pretty sraight to me. But no, Ron's not gay. I'm against slash..(sorry) Thanx for reviewing!!_

Arabella: _THANK YOU!!! _****

IHAVEMAJORISSUES: **_Haahaha your name made me laugh. Haha, I'll think about you're idea there   
and I hope you'll come back and read more!! Thanks a lot!!!!_**

LynXkitty111: lol_, is Lucius dead? We may never know... Thanks for reviewing! I appreciate   
everything!!_

Koijatti237: _Yeah, my chapters are really short...but I'm trying to keep them organised by   
chapter..cuz if I put some of them in the same chapter, it wouldn't make sense. I dunno..I guess   
it's my style of writing. I'll try to some chaps longer.. Thanx a bunch for reviewing!!_

Hazel-leaf: _Thanks a lot for reading and reviewing...really, I appreciate everythin!! _
    anon: _For some reason, your review made me laugh...thanks for the comment hehe.. I'll try to make my chapters longer. Sorry if you don't like the cliffies... :-P _
Echidne and Jyestha: _Sorry about the rapist thing. I know there are rapists everywhere, but I dunno..I was basing it on how a person would re-act. _****

Princess-Anastaja: _I only have one thing to say...thank you so much!!! _

Captain Pocky: _I like your name. Thanks for reviewing!!!_

Eth: _Thank you for reviewing!! And I hope you come back and read more :)_

Snape's lady: _Snape's lady, huh? Hehe..thank you so much for the comment, and reviewing!! _

Sunshine*girl-Hermione: _Yeah, shortness. Thanks for reviewing though!!!_


	6. Through his eyes

A/N: Thanks to all the reviews!! Here's the next chap!!

**__**

Chapter 6: Through his eyes

Marcus was meeting me again...I waited at the Leaky Cauldron for his arrival. His family was coming along with him from Scotland. That guy is just full of strange facts. I mean...he's a bloody author now! 

We're having a party at the old Flint house, of course. I ran out of Floo Powder and for a simple reason, my Nimbus two thousand and one was the only thing in reach at the moment. 

Of course, the damned bloke was always fashionably late. Which pisses me off because I've been waiting here for about an hour and a half. I've been blitzed with six damned butterbeers...until I saw this girl. It was blurry and looked oddly familiar but I ignored that. 

-

It's been two bloody hours and I've had enough of these drinks. 

Anyways, Pete, his owl came with a note. The bloody dimbo had been waiting for me in Flourish and Blotts an hour ago. He said he's sent me a note at home saying to forget about Leaky Cauldron, but I don't reckon because I didn't get any mails this morning. I was rushed and went on my way. 

Leaky Cauldron's are usually busy, but as I walked in and tried to look for Flint, I quickly realised that I've forgotten something. I was about to turn around when at the same time, the same girl I saw tapped on my shoulder. She had my broom on her hands and she simply said, "You forgot this back there." 

I had nothing to, because I didn't think anyone would've seen my broom anyway. But for the longest time, I think I said thank you... 

I don't know, I guess she was trying to start up a conversation. She asked a question that I least expected but I answered it. I shook her hand, and opened my mouth to ask for her name. Too late, she turned her heel and left. 

A familiar voice called my name. Marcus stood there with a rich look in him. Not the Quidditch-punk he used to be...Man! What has this world gotten in to? 

Beside him stood his wife and kids. Well, honestly I didn't think he'd ever get kids...let alone, a wife. I honestly didn't even think he'd get a wife _like that! _

"Marcus...Marcus...been a long while!" I told him. 

He walked up to me and said, "I'd like you to meet my wife, Vannicka. David, my oldest. April, my daughter." 

...

That next day, I hung around at the Leaky Cauldron, just until it was time to meet Flint again.

Right, so I saw the girl again. She was with a friend this time, and they passed by.

__

This steamy girl right, I thought. I thought she read minds at some point, because she turned around and like...stared at me. Followed her redhead friend. They were talking, but I don't really care what.

Something struck me that day. Not until she was interrupted by these other blokes on another table. I couldn't see them, cause it was a deep corner. All I heard was a familiar name...the name was right there at the tip of my tongue, but I just can't make out whom. 

So, yeah. I just sat there thinking of nothing, until the girl looked at my direction. I looked back at her, and those eyes made the name seem clearer to me...but not clear enough. 

Damn. I was now five minutes late. Before anything, I ran out of the Leaky Cauldron. 

...

Tell me something. Why do I keep seeing this girl? 

After this time, I decided to stop hanging around Leaky Cauldron. I saw her again at the bartender's stool ordering for re-fills. This was stupid! She looked so tense. Does she think I'm a bloody rapist or something? 

I walked over to return my mug. I only said hi so she won't have any furthur thoughts. 

I have no life, so I spend my time in Diagon Alley. The mansion's boring and dad's always busy. Although, I've gotten a job with the Ministry of Magic in my father's office, so it's not all bad. I've also volunteered to work at the Quidditch Supply store. 

Flint's boy, David, called me from outside, and I just happened to glance out the window.That's when I saw her again. Is she stalking me?


	7. More butterbeers for a stalker

A/N: Thanx to all the reviews!! Here's the next chap! 

****

Chapter 7: More butterbeers for a stalker

"Wow, that was probably the most heart-attacking birthday's of my life!" Harry laughed. It was probably also the best birthdays of his life. The Weasley's put so much effort ...as though Harry was part of the 

family. 

"So yeah, did you like my present, Harry?" Ginny asked. Harry smiled. "Of course!" 

He paused, "I loved everything! Maybe except for that Banshee you hired-"

"It was all part of the plan," Ron shrugged, "Gotta get you to wake up, sometime." 

"Too bad Hermione took so long in the shower," Ginny shot Hermione a look.

"It's not my fault!" Hermione raised a brow, "I would've been down sooner, if Harry hadn't come in—"

"Oh sure, blame it on the birthday boy" Harry joked. Hermione hung her head.

~

That Monday, it was cold and the skies were grey and stormy. Hermione walked on the paths of Diagon 

Alley, like she always does every after-work. 
    
    
    She walked in the Leaky Cauldron, forgetting about everything that had happened that passed weekend.
    "One butterbeer to go please, Tom," She smiled as she took out her purse.
    "Right away, ma'am!" Tom the bartender replied as he went inside a room to grab a bottle filled with oh-so-sweet butterbeer.
    Hermione waited as she sat in the stool quietly. Before long... in he came.
    _Him again. _She uttered in her breath.
    "Here you go, young miss!" the bartenter handed her the bottle. She quickly placed a few Sickles and had
    the urge to approach this odd stalker.
    "Hi," Hermione walked up to the boy's table.
    "Hello," he replied.
    "Do you come here often?" she paused, "Or you just like to please yourself by conviently stalking a
    certain somebody?" she asked sternly.
    "I'm...not sure if I know what you're talking about," the lad innocently raised a brow.
    "Oh, I'm sure you don't," Is Hermione goin mad, or something?
    "Are you- accusing me?" the boy was calm and gentle.
    "How would you explain the fact that I keep bumping into you, then!" she just stood there with her bottle in
    her hand.
    "Well, excuse me, miss perfect, but ever thought that maybe _you've _been the one stalking me?" the boy
    said cooly, "After all, you did know where to return my broom...didn't you?"
    "Well, I'm sorry for trying to return something that's not mine!" Hermione snapped. She was about to turn
    her heel and leave--
    "Thank you." He said once again.
    Hermione finally got her cool back. "You're welcome...I guess..."
    "Listen lady, I'm not stalking you whatsoever, and I have no intentions to do so," he went back to his ice
    cream-sundae.
    Hermione was about to say goodbye and leave, but too late, he beat her to it.
    "I better go." He told her, "See you 'round," He got out of his table and walked out.
    "But-" Hermione watched as he left, "I never got to know your name..."
    ...
    **A/N: Sorry for all the people who don't like short chapters...but thats how I am lol, sorry again!! So i decided to do a few chapters...so it practically works the same as long chaps. **


	8. The anonymous forgetful hero

****

Chapter 8: The anonymous forgetful hero

"What a bloody liar!" Hermione muttered, "Not a stalker, eh?" she picked up his hat on the floor, "The git's making me find him..." 

__

But I won't, Hermione hesitated. But...what if she really needed to know his name? _What's the big deal? _She asked herself. Besides, there's a great chance that she'll see him again some other day. What if he really _did _forget his hat? A bit too much for a coincidence, isn't it? 

__

Is this what I get for being raised right? She sighed of impatiency and ran out of the Leaky Cauldron. 

She looked over people's heads for a sign of the unknown stranger. No sign yet. 

Finally, she saw the same green sweater he was wearing and started to run to it. Unfortunatley, it was a different green sweater, which means, a different person.

She kept looking, W_here would I be if I were an anonymous stranger? _She paused, _Good question, Hermione. Very smooth. _

Finally ready to give up, she placed the hat on a nearby bench, in front of the Quidditch Supply's store and sat down. Coincidence indeed...he saw the dirty-blonde boy walk out of the Quidditch store and started to walk on a different direction.

Hermione's eyes widened and stood up to follow him.

"Erm!" she called out, "Boy with no name!" It wasn't working. Diagon Alley was busy during the weekdays, so she'd have to dodge a few people out of her way. "Stalker guy from Leak-" 

The wind grabbed the hat away from her hands and she chased after it. It was a lucky day alright...because just then, the sky cried. Raindrops were pouring everywhere. 

Finally, she got hold of the cursed hat...she looked ahead of her and all she saw was darkness by the fog. Unfortunatley, she's lost the boy. 

She hesitated for a moment. _I always wondered what this place lead to...._she wondered, _It couldn't be that bad!_

So she walked in. She walked slowly as the air got heavier and the stores and buildings turned to walls. And straight-ahead was a simple gate. She walked up to it and opened. It was quiet, and the air was thick, but the fog was dying away. She opened the gate and walked right in. _What is this place? _She thought. 

Just then, she found a marble staircase and was just about climb it---

"Well...well...well...." a deep voice suddenly said. Hermione jumped. It was coming from a dark corner beside the staircase "Came to get dirty, baby?" 

Hermione turned. "You look fresh." The voice said again, "What's an elegant, innocent...blameless chick, like you, doing in here?" 

Suddenly, Hermione saw a figure come out of the corner. The figure revealed its auburn hair but it was way too dark to tell his eye color. Although, from hearing the voice, Hermione could tell that it was a guy

"What's the matter, doll?" he walked up to her. She moved back.

"Where am I?" she yelled.

He managed to catch her by the arm and pushed her close from behind. "What's your name baby doll?" 

"Stop calling me doll! I'm not a doll!" Hermione shifted and pushed to try and escape, but he was stronger than she was. His arm was on Hermione's stomach. Hermione struggled to escape, but he still kept her in. 

"Oh...a toughie, eh?" he moved his face near her neck. Hermione moved her head to the right and he missed. She managed to kick him on the shins and before she could run off, he caught her by the arm. 

"What do you want from me?" she cried out. She tried to pull her arm away...

"Gimme a little treat and I'll let you go," he winked and moved his face in front of hers, which finally revealed his somber eyes. 

"You sick freak!" she spit on his face and escaped from his grip, "Take that, you dick!"

It was no use, he was way too fast for her. He nabbed her sweater; she coughed as it choked her. She striked her hand around, hoping to hit him. 

"Let go of me!" she demanded, "LET GO!" 

"Come on baby. Why leave so soon?" he forced her against the wall and stripped her sweater off of her, which revealed her Muggle clothing called tube top.

"No!" she screamed. She wiggled as she tried to find an exit, but he was strong.

"Ya got me, so it doesn't matter now, does it?" he let out this evil grin.

"Let go!" she yelled, "What the hell is wrong with you?!" 

"Oh, I can't help it if I'm horny, can I?" he shifted around her, "Now let's see what's up that skirt!" 

"You fucking bastard!" she tried to spit again, but he placed his finger on her lips. 

"Hmmm..." he smirked, "what a bout a little snogging cupcake?" 

"What do you want from me!" she cried out. The rain was pouring down on her and it was getting colder without her sweater. 

"So that's how you wanna play it, huh?" he grabbed her arm again, "A little hard to ge—"

"Blaise!" a voice called out from behind, "get your hands off her!" 

"Well, look who it is!" Blaise still clutched her arm, grinning at another figure that appeared on the staircase,"our favourite Slytherin badboy! How's it goin', buddy?" 

"I said let go of the woman, Zabini" the voice commanded.

"Is...is this your girlfriend?" Blaise Zabini faked a shocked look, "We were just having fun, weren't we madame-moiselle?" 

"Do you want to get home in shattered pieces tonight?" the voice asked. The figure ran down the stairs, and Hermione noticed...

__

It's him¸she stared in suprise. She nudged Blaise and slapped him across the face. Hermione shivered, as she tried to look for her sweater. Unfortunatley, the nasty git had it on his hands...he smelt it and threw it down the pond. 

That anonymous stranger, walked up to her and gently took of his sweater, revealing his built chest. He threw it to her-

__

Some guys really don't wear a t-shirt under their sweaters, do they... Hermione's eyes widened as she reluctantly accepted the bright green sweater.

Her face grew more confused. Blaise Zabini gave out an ugly snort, "Pathetic!" he spat. He walked right up to the other man and pushed him hard on the shoulders. "We got ourself a gentleman!" he grinned widely, "Who turned you to be so depenable?" 

The no-named fellow turned his head and whispered simply, "Run, Hermione..." 

Blaise snatched something from the boy's neck. 

Hermione stood there, in awe. She opened her mouth to speak, "How did you—"

Well, of course. It makes sense now. Hermione gasped at the thought. She abruptly glanced at his chest...there it was...a metal ring on a pierced nipple... 

A/N: Thanx 4 reviewin:

****

Sunshine*girl-Hermione: Hehe thanx. & I hope I helped u! 

****

PokElilpupE: Hehehee..I didn't really understand what you said there- but thanx for reviewing anyway! 


	9. The truth is no stranger

A/N: Hey, sorry for taking a while in uploading. I don't think ff.net likes my comp much..cuz its bein a bum now. hehehe 

****

Chapter 9: The truth is no stranger

"I had to repay you sometime..." he said deeply. 

Blaise sniggered, "What-what is this, honestly? Some kind joke?" he scoffed, "Who are you anyway?" he 

looked at Hermione. 

"Like I'd tell you, you worthless maggot!" she spat.

"Oh, is that all you got?" he raised a brow. 

"Well you should know better than to try to get on to a girl without even knowing her name!" Hermione 

now didn't know if she should run away or help this fellow. Does she think...who she thinks he is? 

She gulped and tried to say something defensive. Blaise was mumbling something...
    
    
    "Nice necklace," He clutched a silver necklace in his hands. 

"That necklace...." Hermione whispered to no one in particular. 

"Leave, now!" 

Blaise snapped his head back to Hermione; "Have you two met?" 

"I'm...not sure," Hermione replied softly. 

"_Go!_" 

Hermione was about to turn her heel when-

"Where do you think your going?" Blaise smirked, "Did you think I was done with you?" he paused with a 

wider grin, "..._mudblood_"

Hermione's face turned red and she was fuelled with anger. She clutched her fists tightly and felt the urge 

to hit the bastard. She ran towards him, but someone's arm stopped her. 

"Let me," the still-familiar boy simple walked up to Blaise and smashed his strong fist against Zabini's 

face. 

Blaise wobbled but eventually he got back into place. "So we've got ourself a hero," he wiped his bloody 

nose with his bare hands, "Eh, Malfoy?" 

She looked at this stranger whom she's bumped into many times, with a bitter expression on her face, "I 

knew a boy who once called me that," she said in a faint voice.

"You don't belong here" _Malfoy _or so they say, demanded. Blaise shook his head as he mocked them 

both. He pushed Malfoy's shoulders and teased him. Why wasn't Malfoy doing anything? Despite the fact 

that he seems changed, Hermione could clearly remember Zabini and Malfoy were good friends. 

"Of course" she said. No one was stopping her. The exasperated Hermione turned her heel and walked off. 

As she reached the gate, she noticed a sign that she hadn't notice before.

Welcome to Knockturn Alley, it read.

She stomped off until she reached the brightness, unaware of the fact that still wore.... an enemy's sweater.

...

As she got out, she left Diagon Alley and couldn't stop thinking about what just happened back there.

Was this really the Malfoy she once knew? The _Draco Malfoy_, I'm-the-best, My-father-is-rich, Don't-mess-with-me-because-I'm-a-pureblood-and-rich, one? The Draco Malfoy, as Hermione distinctly remember, who called her a Mudblood?

She thought of something else, _What if it was a different Malfoy? _She paused, _How many Draco Malfoy's do you know!? Who has a disgusting nipple ring and a silver necklace? _

Hermione was going mad. She couldn't think because it was too disturbing. Why did the hipocrit punch 

Zabini in the face, for calling her a Mudblood? 

She rested herself in her bed and changed into her teddy bear jammies. She lied in her bed as she 

noticed something lying on her floor- _Why did he lend her his sweater? _

'I had to repy you sometime' kept running in her mind, over, and over, and over. 

The confused Hermione left the thoughts running in her mind, as she slept peacefully that night. 

....

A/n: 

Thank you people!!!!

****

Snape's Lady

Ladyx

Captain Pocky

Sunshine*girl-Hermione

The Charmed One

Venus725

LynXKitty111

Surf Bunni

S. A Knight


	10. See what is now

**Chapter 10: **See what is now

Hermione went to see Ginny, Harry and Ron the next day and tried to forget about everything that happened the other day. She didn't try to tell them about it either, she decided to keep it to herself for now. 

"So how was work yesterday?" Harry asked her.

"Fine," she forced a smile. 

"Wanna go to the Leaky Cauldon for butterbeers, guys?" asked Ron the always-been-a-sweets-addict. 

Hermione hesitated, "Um, we can always try something new," she paused,"Why don't we try the ice cream shop?"

"Do they have butterbeer there?" Ron asked rhetorically. 

"Well, no..." 

"Exactly!" Ron smirked. 

Ginny and Harry shrugged, as they walked towards the Leaky Cauldron. Hermione reluctantly stepped inside the store, hoping she won't see.... anyone else. 

Harry and Ron picked a spot right near the door. When Ginny was right about to sit down—

"Why don't we go to our old spot?" she pointed to the darker side of the store, where they usually always sit on. 

"Um, we can always try something new," Ron winked, "What's wrong with here?" 

"Yeah?" Harry asked, just trying to be part of the conversation.

"I -dunno..." Hermione looked down at her feet, "It doesn't matter. Here's good."

Hermione tried not to look up. She didn't even offer to go get the butterbeers for them. Harry got up to order, instead.

"What's wrong, 'Mione?" Ginny asked tenderly. 

Hermione looked up, trying to keep herself calm. She shook her head slowly, "Nothing...nothing's wrong, Gin" she bit her lip. Does she notice that she's practically..._lying_ to her best friends? 

__

I'll tell them sometime, she told herself. She was so caged in with thoughts from "the other day". 

Eventually, Harry got back with four butterbeers in a tray. 

They talked for a long while. They talked about Hogwarts, and their future plans. They talked about old school friends, events and memories. 

Ginny laughed, "Remember that time Ron got a howler?"

Everyone laughed, except Ron. 

"Remember when Ginny couldn't stop talking about Harry?!" Ron shot back. Ginny's cheeks turned pink. 

"Oh, very nice comeback," she rolled her eyes.

"Hey, what about that time we turned into Malfoy's double bird-brained sidekicks," Harry chuckled, "Good old day's!"

Hermione's hair behind her neck stood up. She shivered inside as Harry mentioned his name.

"And what about that time when Harry kept encountering near-death experiences and You-Know-Who kept back?!" Ron said sarcastically. He didn't like talking about things he...simply didn't like. 

The three others looked up at him blankly. 

"Sorry..." Ron muttered. 

"So, how's the Weasley twins been, Ron?" Hermione changed the subject. 

"Great" Ron replied, sipping his butterbeer.

"Yeah, they're working on Weasley's Wizard Wheezes and it's doing quite well!" Ginny smiled. 

"They're openining next year," Ron nodded.

After a whole hour of just talking and drinking butterbeer, they've decided to do their weekend shopping. 

"Hey, 'Mione," Ron said, "Do you still want to go to that ice cream parlor?" 

"Sure," Ginny dragged Hermione, as they all walked towards the Ice cream shop. 

"Haven't you had enough? After all that butterbeer?" Hermione asked Ron, who seem to have two stomachs. 

"I don't mind," Harry replied. 

As they sat down on a table of four, they waited for someone to take their order. As Hermione sat on her seat, she happened to look at the next table beside her...and the table next to that.

__

Oh, look what luck brought me now¸ Hermione rolled her eyes.

....

A/n: Yeah, another short one-

Thanks again to old reviewers and new!

Sunshine*girl-Hermione  
venus725  
eth  
ladyx  
kelpiemonkey  
The Charmed One 


	11. Face the truth

****

Chapter 11: Face the truth

Hermione was trying not to glance at the other table. She was growing uncomfortable and tried to keep her cool. 

Draco was sitting there all by himself with his ice cream sundae. Hermione kept looking, he didn't look back. She didn't think he realises she was there. 

He looks so lonely.... Hermione fixed her eyes at his, which seem to only be staring at a different 

distance, as though he was in deep thought. 

"Hermione?" Ginny asked with a curious expression. 

Hermione blinked, "Sorry, yeah?" 

A lady stood by their table, waiting for her order.

"Oh, I'm sorry- I'll have," she quickly looked at her menu, "strawberry and peanut butter. Thank you." 

"I'll be back right in a moment," the lady replied, "I'd just like to inform you, that right now is the free 

sundae for half hour special," 

Ron's eyes widened, "Brilliant..." he looked at his menu one more times and started to order a few more 

sundaes. Ginny and Harry chuckled, but Hermione was too busy trying to keep herself at earth. 

She tried to focuse somewhere else, but she was just curious- she just wanted to talk to him, just ask him 

what happened. 

"Pardon him, miss," Ginny told the lady, "He likes to be a pig," 

"Yes," Harry uttered, "It turns him on..." 

The lady came back with less than five minutes after Ron told her his endless orders. Hermione barely 

touched her sundae, as she stirred her spoon around it when it melted. She just felt the urge to go over 

and talk to him.

Go, she told herself, _Before it's too late..._

She was rushed inside her, what should she do?

"I'll be right back, guys" Hermione stood and took her sundae with her.

The three didn't seem to have a problem with it, so they continued on talking. Hermione walked over to 

Malfoy.

"Mind if I sit here?" she asked gently. 

Malfoy gave her this look, but slowly shook his head and Hermione sat down the chair across from him.

She didn't know how to begin the conversation. She gulped as she fixed her eyes on her foot. 

He was still looking at something else in the distance. This made things harder for her. 

"So- I just wanted to say I'm- well, you see- I appre--" she said. He didn't reply. "Why did you do it, Draco?"

"I guess I wanted to say I'm sorry—" 

He still didn't answer. Hermione sighed, "Look, if you don't want to talk then I might as well just leave-"

She stood up and started to walk.

"Don't be sorry." he blurted out, still looking at that same distance. Hermione stopped, and just 

looked down on him.

"He shouldn't have touched you like that," he said. Then came the awkward silence. 

"Thank you" she said softly. Things were a little bit eased now. 

He reached something inside his bag. She totally forgot about his hat! "No.... thank _you_." He replied, 

stretching out the hat. 

Hermione found herself smiling at a Malfoy for the first time, "I better go—"
    
    
    "Listen," he finally looked at her, "maybe...maybe you wanna go have some...butterbeer with me, sometime?"
    _
    You take a look around
    and don't like what you see...
    There's people you don't know...
    But you know they care
    _Hermione just stared at him. "Unless- you change your mind cause I'm a Malfoy?"
    That made her smile. _What should I do?, _she asked herself, _He's a Malfoy. The boy who made your school years miserable! The boy who made Harry's and Ron's even worse..._"I- don't know..."
    _
    It's been so long, since you've heard the hurting words
    I care for you, and it's right this time
    Forget your past, and see what is now
    ....Even if you don't want to, you gotta face the truth....
    _
    Draco just shrugged. "That's fine," he went back to his sundae. Hermione started to walk...
    _
    ...You gotta face the truth...
    _Hermione stopped and hesitated.
    _You wait to say good bye
    "Someday" may come along
    Not thinking of reality...
    _She told herself, _He did save me....
    You take a look around
    You don't like what you see...
    There's people you don't know...
    Why don't you care?
    _
    "Sure."
    .......
    A/N: That's the 11th chap! THE END! Lol, no I'm joking! Thanks for **all** the reviews people!
    Thanks to the new reviewer : **willowfairy
    **
    The rest of you,you know who you are!!! With love!!
    I don't own the song "**Face the truth**" It belongs to the superb band Rufio. Thank you!


	12. UGH!

Authors note: Ugh!! Sorry guys!! I'm not too sure what's wrong with my computer or if it is my computer because it changes the font of my fic! Don't mind that! Hehehe...thanks readers!


	13. Starting over

A/n: sorry this took long, but the previous chapter doesn't count cause it was sort've just an Authors note thing. 

****

Chapter 12: Starting over

Hermione felt awkward that day she was meeting Malfoy. Draco Malfoy, the egotistic Draco Malfoy, who hurt her and always pushed her and her friends around during her years at Hogwarts. It's unbelievable how she found herself forgiving him.

It's just going to be today, she thought, _just to let him know how I appreciate him saving me._

She took her time walking to the ice cream parlour, where they decided to meet. 

Calm down, it's just Malfoy, at that thought, her heart jumped. She walked up to the Ice cream parlour and noticed that he was already waiting for her.

"Hello," she smiled. 

"Hi," he stood up to shake her hand, "You ready?" 

Hermione nodded slowly as he gathered his coat and let her sit down on his seat. Hermione found herself raising one brow, thinking, _Malfoy's a gentleman????????? _And many question marks. 

He sat down across from her and nobody was talking.

"So," they said in unison.

"Malfoy-" Hermione looked at him with curiousity, "Do you think maybe—maybe we can start over?"

He gave a slight shrug, "Sounds fair to me," he grinned, "I'm Malfoy. Call me Draco," he stuck out his hand and Hermione couldn't help but smile widely. 

"Hermione Granger" she shook his hand gently. His hands were rough as though he's been working around a lot. 

"So, Hermione- up for a sundae?" his smile made Hermione's spine shiver. 

"That'll be nice!" 

"Alright," he smiled again showing his teeth while he hinted the lady who took orders. She came eventually and asked for them to order. 

"So was it Potter and Weasleys, you were with the other day?" he asked, just as the lady left to retrieve their order. 

"Oh....yeah," Hermione replied, wondering how he knew she was with them because as she remembered clearly, he was staring somewhere else. 

He laughed a little, "I bet they were a little disturbed to see you walk over here and talk to a Malfoy, were they?" 

Hermione tried to hide her pink cheeks, "No...well, they didn't really know." 

Draco nodded slowly, "I see." 

Eventually, the lady got back with their order.

"Thank you very much," Hermione told her, as Draco nodded politely. 

"So, um, Mal—Draco..." she ate her cherry on her sundae, "what do you do?" 

"Well," he said in a deep voice, "I've gotten a job at my father's office, at the Ministry of Magic of course." 

Hermione stopped herself from rolling her eyes with a slightly frigid look on her face, as she saw him wear 

a triumphant look. 

"Ministry of Magic?" she smirked, "I work at the Office of House-ReLocation," 

"Nice," he slurped the ice cream from his spoon, "Looks like you've accomplished your dream." He 

followed with a wink.

Hermione nodded, "I guess." Nobody talked for about two seconds. It was awkward, because this was 

probably the very first time Hermione and Draco ever had a decent conversation ever since Hogwarts.

"Any Quidditch business for you?" she remembered he was the Slytherin Seeker in school.

"Actually, I have a part time job at the Quidditch Supply store," he smirked, "Yeah, no other Quidditch 

related things other than that. I've tried out for a private team near my home though, but I don't know what 

the bloody hell happened to them. I haven't heard of them since a long time, actually" 

"Oh, that's too bad..." she looked at him and realised he's changed a lot in looks. His hair was dirty blonde 

and wasn't slicked back as much. His cold grey eyes were still the same, but they were more mysterious 

and less filthy like a rich kiss-off. 

And there was another silence. Malfoy suddenly broke it off, "So why?"

"Why what?" she looked at him after looking at her sundae for quite a while. 

"Why did you do it?" Draco stopped eating his ice-cream, "Why did you return my necklace?"

Hermione gave out a small laugh, "Draco that was years ago-" then she noticed she used his first name. 

"Besides, I never returned the necklace _to_ you, I returned it to Harry. I thought it was his so-" 

"But it was mine," 

"Yes, I know but-"

"You could've left with it," 

"Did you want me to?"

"Well..."

"It's not my fault I'm a nice girl," 

"No. I guess it's not." He smiled again. 

"The question is," Hermione shifted around her chair, "Why did _you _do it?" she paused, "I mean- Blaise 

Zabini- and the hat- and the—"

"You know the hat was your choice to return."

"But you purposely left it for me to return it back to you, didn't you?"

"What if I did?" 

"Then you're still a fag, Draco Malfoy!" 

Draco laughed, "What if I didn't?"

"Then –" 

"...it was still your choice to return it," 

"Yes- but I'm pretty sure you wanted it back—then-"

"You still haven't changed, Granger," he beamed as they locked eyes. 

...

A/n: Thanks for the reviews guys!! Sorry this took so long. I've been busy.   
**Sunshine*girl-Hermione  
kelpiemonkey  
dopey  
LynXkitty111**

ladyx

****


	14. The start of a collection

****

Chapter 13: The start of a collection

Hermione's head was swarming with thoughts after her little "meeting" with Draco Malfoy. It's been a full week since that odd Saturday and she was off meeting Harry, Ron and Ginny at none other than Diagon Alley. 

She didn't want to see him there, because the two of them hadn't had any contact with each other. Funny as it was, she hasn't even seen him during the weekdays whenever she goes to The Leaky Cauldron for a sip of butterbeer. Sometimes she thinks that it was a one-day thing and that she'll never see Malfoy or hear of him again. 

Harry, Ron and Ginny arrived shortly as Hermione waited for them at the usual meeting place. 

"So, Hermione-" Harry started, "What's new with you?"

"Yeah," Ron sipped his bottle, "You haven't been telling us a 'lotta things lately." 

"New? Oh, nothing much," she lied. Should she tell them? No, not _just_ yet...It was one day with Malfoy and it meant nothing.

What _did _happen with Malfoy? _Well, _she thought, _we just talked and talked and I appreciated the change and kindness Draco Malfoy showed me. _

Kindness? Malfoy? What?

"Don't worry," Ginny smiled, "If she's hiding anything, I'm sure I'll be the one to know first. Right, Hermione?" she winked.

Hermione forced out a smile and nodded slowly. 

They spent the peaceful afternoon in Leaky Cauldron, and soon realised why it was so peaceful. Because as they walked outside, it was pouring rain and people scattered around trying to get shelter. 

"Damn it," Ron muttered, "I hate rainy days!" 

"Yeah," Harry sighed, "My place, everyone?" 

Ginny nodded forcefully, Ron shrugged, and Hermione agreed. They spent the rest of their afternoon at Harry's house rather than being stuck at Diagon Alley with rain. 

Hermione almost looked horrified as she thought of the fact that Draco wasn't there and that she missed him. _What the hell are you thinking!? _She thought to herself, c_areful what you think, Hermione...._

...

Hermione didn't go home until 9:30 that night. She used the Floo Powder and walked home.

Before she entered her home, she walked over to what looked like a mailbox. She realised there was a piece of envelope sticking out of the mailbox, and she figured it was from someone who didn't quite know how a mailbox works.

She gave herself a confused look and grabbed the letter and walked inside.

She poured herself some milk as she laid the envelope on the table. What _Muggle _cannot live without Television? Of course, Hermione turned hers on, as Crookshanks jumped on her lap. She began to rip out her letter. She couldn't tell whom it was from but there was a nice green cursive writing of her name at the front. 

She gave out a small gasp as she read:

__

Hey Hermione-

Sorry I haven't been in contact with you, much. I've been pretty busy after our meeting last weekend- with work, you know... my father, etc. Though I think I've already mentioned how I've enjoyed the afternoon with you. It wasn't much, but it was rad talking to you again. 

Well, I'm not sure if you're still up to seeing me again. But we're throwing a party for...a friend, next Friday night, and I was wondering if you'd like to come with me. You know, as my...partner?

Write back, I know you want to,

Draco Malfoy

Hermione looked at the letter as though she's never seen one before. She slowly re-folded his letter and took out a parchment of her own and started to write.

__

Hello again Draco,

I guess I'm sorry too for I haven't seen you around lately after our "meeting" last Saturday. It was wonderful talking to you again, and I'm amazed that I'm admitting that you've changed quite a lot and less of that Draco Malfoy I despised so much. 

Well, sure, I guess it'll be quite alright to go to a party with you, but are you sure your friends are OK with it? 

Thanks for writing, it was nice hearing from you. 

Best regards,   
Hermione Granger

She re-read her letter to make sure she had said everything correctly before placing it in an envelope for Dawn, her beautiful golden Tawny owl, to send to Draco. 

As she took off, she kept his letter in her hands and placed it on her "letter box" on her bedroom desk. She hesitated for a moment, and she opened the desk and took out an empty silver sparkled box. This made her grin as she layed his letter inside the small box, as though she's started a new collection...


	15. Through her eyes

****

Chapter 14: Through her eyes

First of all, I don't even know why I'm going to this party. Second of all, I don't even know why Malfoy asked me. Come on, we're talking about Draco Malfoy. I can't still solve the Draco Malfoy changing mystery and to admit it, he's actually pretty good to be around. I know, remind me to eat soap after, but 

I've got things to worry about. 

I'm still trying to decide whether or not I should go to the dance. I don't even know who's throwing a party with whom, and I'll be a complete loner. I tried to sound nice on my letter and I didn't wanna seem so interested, or did I want to decline him. I can't ask Harry and Ginny for advice, and _defenitley _not Ron. 

He'll give me a humungous sermon on how I've made the biggest mistake of my life. He's probably right, though...

And second of all, _what am I going to wear!?_
    
    ...
    Anyways, Malfoy had replied my letter the following morning saying that he reckons his friends wouldn't mind. I surely hope it's true...I asked him the time and everything and he told me to meet him at the old Flourish and Blotts and take the Floo from there.
    Can you believe this? I have to dress _formally._

So I've decided. I'm going. Come on, how bad can it get? This is exactly another reason why I was in Gryffindor. Stupid taking risk thing....

....

I looked through my closet for something nice to wear to "The Party". I'm down to two dresses, but I decided to use the Random charm because I have no time to argue over two dresses.

After trying it on, I'm having the funny feelings on my stomach. The hesitation was making me nervous, now I'm sort've changing my mind... The other side of me keeps telling me to go and have fun. To think 

about it, I haven't gone to a party after Harry's...I've been so busy concentrating on work that I haven't actually thought about partying. Everything was going fine until that prat had to leave his stupid hat. I 

__

shouldn't have followed my instincts...I should've left the hat there like I've never seen it. I should've left his stupid broom and never have been part of it all! And to begin with, I should've left that damned necklace!! Ron was right...shockingly. I _should _have left Malfoy to his misery, but I dunno why he even cares about that necklace, back when he never cared about anything.

No, I am not in my time of month, thank you!

...

So yeah, I Floo'd to Diagon Alley and met Malfoy. 

"That's formal?" I gawked at his outfit. It was a little casual than "formal". His collard shirt wasn't even tucked in properly and his dresspants didn't suit much with his casual shoes. I wasn't suprise to see his now-dirty-blonde hair was slick back. But he – erm- looked kind've nice. 

We Floo'd again to a fireplace of a very large house. For a moment, I thought I was going to set foot on the Malfoy Manor's for the first time.

"Is this your house?" I asked him.

"Are you mad?" Malfoy gazed around, "I can't afford a house like this-"

"I mean- your parents?" 

"Oh, no-" Malfoy grinned, "It's the Flint's" 

For a moment I thought I was going to just scream and run away home. I had all these mixes of emotion, so I just replaced them by forcing out a smile. Or—at least trying to get a straight face. 

"M-Marcus Flint _Flint_?" 

He nodded. "How many other Marcus Flints do you know?" he gave out a soft laugh.

And then I realised, how could I've been so **stupid** and not thought about it? I've agreed to attend a gargoyle's party. 

Soon I noticed a lot more of his gitted friends as we stepped out to the darkness of the backyard. There were a lot of silver lights around though and at the corner it read "Farewell Flint Family". 

I didn't dare ask. Marcus Flint got _married? _I suddenly had a burning sensation inside my stomach and felt the urge to just rub it to get rid of the pain. I heard a few whispers from a corner where I guessed was little giggling Pansy Parkinson. She still looked a bitchy, but a lot sluttier. I tried dodging a few glances from Malfoy's other Slytherin friends. Now I've got a small idea on how Harry must've felt- but it's probably nothing compared to him.

"Just ignore them." Malfoy seemed to have read my mind. The butterflies in my stomach died away as we found a seat at a far-away corner from Pansy as possible. I had a feeling Malfoy didn't like her much. I also thought, that even though Malfoy changed- his little friends didn't. The butterflies came back as I saw an ugly smirk from a table that was far away but I looked away as I saw him. Yes I mean Blaise Zabini. 

"I'll go get some drinks-" Draco started. I stood up to come with him. There was no way in hell am I staying there by myself with all those Slytherins glaring at little a Gryffindor like me. Yes, let alone I was the only Gryffindor there, though nobody seemed to care or commented. It was better following Malfoy around than being gawked at by Slytherins alone. For a second Draco hinted that he wanted to get me a drink himself, but I managed to convince him that I wanted to come along. 

We just talked as we got back to our tables. I was a little flattered and a bit suprised for I expected Malfoy to ditch me and talk to his friends instead. But it was the other way around ...

After a while, a stage appeared in the middle accompanied a man standing with his wand. He _Sonorus'_d himself and started to welcome everybody and announced the live band that would be playing through the night of the party. 

Everybody hit around the circle stage, as a band that wore silver and green like the Slytherin Quidditch robes except it was plain. They played a few fast songs and everybody danced around, which reminded me back in the Yule Ball. 

I had to go to the bathroom, and this time it was to pee for real. At first, I didn't really know which way the bathroom was but luckily I met a cute little house-elf who directed me straight to the girl's bathroom. _The house has separate bathrooms!_
    
    
    As I finished, I got out of the house and noticed that the silver lights had changed to different colours and everybody was holding their partners as they finished a slow song. 

I walked over to our table, only to find Malfoy gone. Where could he have gone? As I walked, thinking- I shouldn't have gone because Malfoy has ditched me with probably another girl he's probably finishing a dance with right now. I was about to sit down when I felt a cold tap on my shoulder. I wheeled around only to find the grey-eyed boy who was smiling straightly asked me and opened his mouth to speak.

"Hermione-" he shuffled his words a little, "Would you like to dance, with me?" 

__


	16. Right in front of you

****

Chapter 15: Right in front of You

Draco Malfoy's grey eyes gazed at her as she looked at him. She seemed to have melted as he stretched his hands out to her. He looked at her beautiful tanned short-skirt dress with the scarf around her neck, which looked as though it was blended in, in the dark. 

"I-erm," she smiled as she kept looking straight at his entranced eyes that looked as if it was replaced with fire because they no longer looked cold. "Yes." She took his hand and they headed to the center where there were other couples dancing. Hermione had a quick glance towards Pansy who gave her a dirty look. 

She just fixed her eyes on Draco's collar as she placed her warm hands around his neck and he, in return, placed his two hands on either side of Hermione's hips. 

__

Life, it can twist your heart

Put you in the dark 

I was cold and lonely 

They swirled around, bracing each other firmly as the slow music started. Hermione fixed her eyes on the floor, avoiding the glances she could feel behind, her head almost touching his tall shoulders. 

Doubt, it can close you in 

Build the walls within 

I let fear control me 

They were quiet for a while, as they kept circulating the floor. Draco savoured the smell of her strawberry flavoured fragrance...

__

And that girl didn't know

Where the answer would be 

... and she could smell his spicy cologne daubed around his chest.

Right in front of you

Right in front of me 

We were looking for it somehow 

Somewhere we couldn't see 

The moon was bright and they stared at it, as they took turns turning around. Hermione could feel Draco's hot breath and she felt her self give a small shiver inside her. 

But the love was always there 

It's been around us everywhere

I had to fall to finally see 

That you were right in front of me 

Hermione looked around and she had a feeling Draco did too. But the night was quiet except for the music playing and couples around them were hugging tightly and some were silently kissing. Hermione's heart raced, she hoped he wouldn't be thinking of the same thing or hinting her to. 

Faith, it can lift you up 

And if you got enough

To reach a new beginning

But he didn't.......

Although she thought he did when he whispered, "You ok?"  


"Yeah." She whispered back. 

"Listen, thanks for dancing with me and all..."

"Is it over, already?" 

Draco gave a short laugh and his eyes turned to a different gaze, "No. But-" he paused for a second, "Hermione- do you- maybe...do- I- well...do you...believe in me?"

__

Love, can withstand strong 

In the final hour 

We'll find the joy in living 

Hermione didn't know what to say next. Half of her mind was thinking for an answer, the other half was just pondering on the fact he called her on her first name. She thought for a bit and replied, "Er- well, yeah...yeah, I guess I do, Draco." 

Don't let go 

Cause that I know 

Pretty soon you will see 

Hermione felt his smile, she just knew he did...   
He didn't talk after that, and it seemed as though he was deep in thought. Hermione left it at that and stayed quiet too. 

Right in front of you 

Right in front of me 

We were looking for it somehow 

Somewhere we couldn't see

...They continued looking at the moon and the people around them during the dance as Hermione felt the thoughts racing inside her mind. 

But the love was always there 

It's been around us everywhere

I had to fall to finally see 

It felt as though it was happening all at once...

__

That you were right in front of me

You are my tomorrow 

There's safety in your arms 

Where you'll go I'll follow

Cause you're the world where I belong 

"Hey Granger" Draco breathed. 

Hermione's heart sank, "Hm?"

"You're beautiful..." 

Just then Hermione's heart rose again as her cheeks flushed. 

_Right in front of you _

In front of me 

Somehow we couldn't see 

Right in front of you

I had to fall to finally see.......

It was the voice in Draco that made her look directly in his eyes... 

Right in front of you 

Right in front of me 

We were looking for it somehow 

Somewhere we couldn't see......

Hermione's heart was no longer changing beats, but she began to feel the butterflies in her stomach for some reason just looking at a pair of grey eyes looking through her hazelnut ones like everything was connected.

But the love was always there 

Surrounding us everywhere 

I had to fall to finally see 

For what felt like a minute, they kept staring at each other. She thought as the looked at him, she then realised, she was first appreciating the fact that Draco had a very structured...yet, attractive face. Behind this handsome visage, she could also tell the confused complexion somewhere behind his eyes. 

__

I finally see... yeah 

I had to fall to finally see....

As they gazed, Hermione's heart started to race once again as Malfoy, the Draco Malfoy, slowly lured his face down to meet hers, looking carefully at her lips...

__

That you were right in front of me...

****


	17. The talk, and reminiscence

A/N: Thanks to the reviewers! The song was called **"Right in front of you" by Celine Dion.**

Chapter 16: The talk and Reminscence

...As they gazed, Hermione's heart started to race once again as Malfoy, the Draco Malfoy, slowly lured his face down to meet hers, looking carefully at her lips...

Just as their lips were about to collide, they heard explosives, yells and laughter around them and Malfoy reluctantly looked up to see what was going on. Hermione's heart sank, though she didn't know why, when Draco's move was clearly interrupted. 

He had a disappointed look on his face, she could surely tell but she looked up in the sky where the noises were coming from and smiled at the beautiful firework jets bursting above them. 

Hermione heard Draco sigh, and followed with a, "Do you like fireworks?"

"I love them!" Hermione smiled, looking up in the sky, and noticed she still had her arms around his neck 

and both his arms on either side of her hips, "I think they're fascinating..."

"Yeah..." Draco looked at her soft smiling face, as though he was being entranced, "they sure are..."

They finally let go of each other and sat down in the nearby grassy are and watched the fireworks go.

"Some party, huh?" Draco said accompanied with a small laugh.

"Yeah," Hermione shrugged, "I guess the Flints are just that important—"

"Have you talked to him?"

"Him? Marcus? No!" Hermione paused, "I mean...no, not yet...I'm not sure if I-" 

"Yeah he could be a big jackass sometimes."

"Well he is a Slytherin." Hermione cast him a sideway look. Draco smirked.

Hermione gave a small shudder since it was getting a little cold. 

"Let me just get my jacket-" Hermione stood up and walked towards their table where everything they 

brought were put. She came back with nothing.

"I must've forgotten it," she gave a nervous laugh and shrugged it off, sitting back down on the grass.

Draco looked at her for a second, then at her cold dress. He took off his thick jacket and placed it gently 

around her shoulders. 

Warmness filled Hermione's body. This jacket was so comfortable she felt like she wouldn't be able to tell 

the difference between a cold night and winter.

"Thanks..." 

"So why did you come?" Draco changed the subject, looking high up in the sky. Green and Silver sparks 

were now flying all over the place. 

Hermione looked down at her feet, then up at the sky- 

"Well, I didn't really want to-" she started, "but then after the Diagon Alley treat...I figured, well, I dunno, to 

show appreciation."

"Appreciation?" Malfoy snorted.

"Yeah," She carefully looked back in case anyone was listening, "Blaise Zabini—and all—"

"Oh that was nothing," Draco still kept looking at the sky, "I mean, yeah, it was something...but it's just- 

yeah, you don't want to know. It's complicated." 

"I don't want to know what?"

"Nothing. Forget it..." 

There was another silence and the fireworks ended. Music was loud again and they stayed seated. 

"So," he lied down on the grass with his arms behind his head. "So is scarhead still alive? How's 

Weasel?" he grinned at his own lame joke.

Hermione frowned, "You're not funny." 

"No really, I bet they still hate me, don't they? Are you still hanging around them?" 

"Of course, I'm not the kind who'd just abandon my best friends," she cast him a stern look. 

"If you're thinking about Goyle and Crabbe, those two morons ditched _me, _Granger, thank you very 

much." 

"Right." Hermione raised a brow. "And yes, _Harry _and _Ron _still hates you."

"Do they...up till now?" 

"Don't tell me you've somehow just jumped into one hundred percent good boy Malfoy and have 

absolutely stopped loathing them, after all these years?" 

"Well, maybe not 'absolutley' but I do miss torturing their short lives-"

"Excuse me, but I'm still here!" Hermione now had her hands on her hips, "In case you've forgotten 

you've made _my _'little short life' a living hell too!" 

Draco squinted as he looked at the sky, "You know, you were an exception."

"Oh, well I suppose I was exception because I was a Mudblo—"

"Shh. It's true. Well, sure you're still a Muggle...but I had to find a way to fit you in anyway-" 

"Yeah and I'm so sure that erases every taunts in my mind." Hermione rolled her eyes.

Draco smiled and watched her grit her teeth, which made him laugh. After recieving an odd glance from 

her he simply said, "Those teeth."

"Yes the ones you enlarged, even if I had paramnesia I'd still be able to remember that, I'm sure." She 

frowned.

"Fat chance. Paramnesia would probably be stop- tired in the middle of running after your memory 'cause 

it's too long-" Draco sniggered, "Besides, Potface there started it first." 

"I don't see why you're so jelous of him anyway-"

"Jelous?" Draco had look at her as though he's just been mocked. "Me, Granger? Ha! Never." 

Hermione snorted, "Yeah, as if—" she deepened her voice, "'_You don't want to make friends with the _

wrong sort- I can help you there, Oh please Harry Potter shake my infested hands' He declined you, 

obviously."

"Potter told you that?" 

"Yeah, of course. He tells Ron and I, everything." Hermione triumphantly looked back at him. 

"Then why do they hate me so much?" 

"Are you serious, now? Because you were always a fag to everybody, strutting with the two smartest 

body-guards. Sneering at everyone like you're the king of the school."

"You didn't think I was like that, did you?"

"Of course I did! I thought you were just one disturbed child in the beginning, but you PMS'd on me and 

called me a Mudblood and everything, and ever since...." 

Draco took all of this in for a while before he spoke. 

"Well..."

"Harry always gave you the finger every time your back was turned." She grinned.

"The finger?" 

"Yeah, the finger. I guess you're too pureblood to know what that is."

"Is it like a Muggle wand?" 

Hermione burst out laughing, "It's another way of swearing without using words." 

Draco still had a confused expression. "Hand language? Have you heard of hand gestures, Malfoy?"

He just looked at her. "_'Draco-you-son-of-a-bitch_!' ?" 

Draco opened his mouth as if to say "Ohhh!!" but closed it once again and casted her a side way glance. 

"But I've always thought you were a hippocrit."

"Really? Why is that?"

"You always made fun of their families...but when we talk about your dad and mum-"

Draco was silenced. There was something about what she said that made him sit up and grab a handful 

of grasses and pulling them off the ground.

"You're not going to go all mad on me, now are you?" she looked at him cautiously in case he breaks out.

Draco turned his head as though he just realised she was there. He slowly shook his head...

"My mother left father..." 

Hermione sat there awestruck. "I- I'm sorry. I didn't mean-" 

He shook his head again, "No. No, it's not that at all..." 

"I- well, what...what happened?"

Draco didn't reply. Hermione then understood.

"Alright, maybe- well, maybe we should go back to our table-"

"Father had a row with her after the war." Draco looked directly at her brown eyes, his eyes sparkling in 

the dark. "My father's been so into after the Dark Lord's rise..."

Then it hit, Hermione. Memories ran to her mind...her confrontation with Lucius Malfoy himself and the 

Death Eaters...she shuddered.

"He hasn't had the time with anything but himself. Mother left him. But I hated her for doing that. I hated 

not only for the fact she left, but for the fact she left _me_ with _him_."

Malfoy had feelings?

"Maybe...she thought it was for the best..." Hermione wasn't sure if this was helping. She soon found out 

she shouldn't have said it.

"No, no...never for the best. My father is a selfish being and he always made me follow his footsteps, be a 

Death Eater- support the Dark Arts." He swallowed, "It was he, who never wanted me to attend Hogwarts 

in the first place. And until now, he's trying to turning me into him. Thats why I'm glad I was able to move 

out. I owl my mother sometimes when she needs me. But as stupid as it sounds, I never saw her again 

after their row...she forbids me to visit her, too. Says it was for the best...this necklace was the last thing 

she's given me." he grabbed the familiar silver necklace from under his shirt and left it hanging on his 

neck. "It's the only thing that reminds me of her, now that I don't see her anymore. That's why it's very 

important..." 

"I never knew...that's horrible..." 

Why was Malfoy, _the _Draco Malfoy, telling her all this? As though they were old best friends getting together? Is he telling the truth? 

"Of course you never knew. I never told you until now," he said coolly, "Anyways, it doesn't matter. It was down to two choices, follow him or-" he turned back to the grass he was pulling, "I- I don't even know why I'm telling you this, Granger."

"You're not like him, Draco," she breathed, "You know...when I met you- re-met you, I mean. I didn't think I'd ever lay eyes on you because I thought you'd end up like your father. But I guess I was wrong. I'm 

glad you changed.... because, you're nothing like Lucius Malfoy, Draco...and you stay that way" she 

shook her head and Draco Malfoy smiled. 

"There's always the sappy one in every dream team," he gave out a small laugh, "Man, Potter and that 

Weasley must be lucky to have been friends with you, huh?"

Hermione flushed. "Well, I-"

"You know what?" he grinned and looked at her again, "I'm beginning to think I am too." 


	18. This one night

A/N: Hey thanks to all the reviewers!!! Well, here's the next chap. Hope you like!

****

Chapter 17: This one night

"You're sucking up." Hermione lied down on her back and watched the stars that made the night sky bright. 

Draco shook his head, "No, what makes you think that?"

"It's pretty obvious, what do you want from me?" 

Malfoy gave a small laugh, "Nothing in particular...what's wrong with being nice?"

"I dunno...I just have to get used to it. I mean you are Draco Malfoy..."

"What? What's that suppose to mean?" 

"You? Being nice? And all this...it's just like a dream-" Hermione shifted a bit, "Because it's so unlikely..."

"You dream about me, Granger?"

"What? No! I never said that-"

"You know you do dream about me..." Draco gave her a playful wink as she snorted.

"Never about you!" 

"Dreams come true though, don't they?"

"Yeah, well...that's not the point." 

Then they fell silent. They kept staring at the stars and for a moment the only things you hear, are people talking from behind them and the music. 

"It's so bright for a nice night..."

"Yeah, bright-" and that's where it hit Draco. He stood up quickly, beaming. 

"Where are you going-?" Hermione sat up straight and looked around him.

"C'mon!" He grabbed her arm, causing the jacket she was wearin slip off her shoulders. She stood up and ran where he was leading her. Though she didn't know where, because it was defenitely not the dance floor, or the table they were sitting at. But passed the house and in front of a door.

"What the-?"

"Shhh..." Draco muttered something and Hermione thought she went blind. She then soon realised something was wrapped around her eyes so she couldn't see.

"What are you doing?"

"I don't trust you." Draco whispered. 

"Where are you taking me?" Hermione wouldn't move as Draco pushed her forwards, "Malfoy! Draco?" 

She knew he was there somewhere because who else would be pushing her? He wouldn't reply back but just kept pushing her foward.

Eventually, she heard him mutter, "Alohomora!" and heard a door crack open. Where was he taking her?

"What the hell, Malfoy?!" she tried not to walk forwards, to wherever she was taking her. Suddenly, it grew cold again as though they had just gone back outside. She shivered and half wondering where the hell Draco Malfoy was taking her.

She could feel him breathing behind her, "Malfoy! Where the hell are you taking me? What's going on!?" 

And what _did _he mean by "I don't trust you"? 

She found herself walking forwards, reluctantly, and felt the cold, but fresh breeze go through her blinded face. 

Suddenly, the dragging stopped. She heard footsteps and she could feel that she _was _outside because of the grass below her. She then felt Malfoy come back right behind her with what sounded like something on his hands. 

Hermione grew scared. What was he holding?

She gulped, "Malfoy, I need to know what's going on."

"Stay calm, Granger-" he said in a gentle voice. She could hear something sweeping off the grass and then she couldn't hear his foosteps anymore. 

All of a sudden, she felt someone strong pull her from where she was standing.. She kicked but...there was only air left to kick. She then felt more wind around her...it was getting faster...

She felt as though she's been put on a—

"It's OK..." said a familiar voice. She felt someone hold her around her stomach...

"What the hell—" she then felt the hankerchief being untied around her eyes. 

Hermione was left speechless. The night was bright and the breeze was perfect, she could see mountains ahead and small dotted beetle-like lights below her. 

"Wow..." she whispered. Wind was now swifting softly around them causing her hair to fly. 

She could feel Malfoy's arms wrapped around her hips from behind. 

"Hold this-" he took her hand from behind, and did what she was told. Totally speechless indeed, she enjoying this moment. She was beaming and Malfoy could feel it. 

"Hey," he breathed behind her neck, "Are you alright?"

Hermione nodded, "Wow...this is just....wonderful! Thank- Thank you..." 

Malfoy did nothing but smile..."Hey listen- maybe if you're not sick of me yet. Maybe you want to...go- well, er...want to come to Diagon Alley with me next Saturday?" 

Hermione beamed at him, "Of course." She sighed and looked at the sky once again...savouring her first broom ride....


	19. Pleasure to meet you

A/N: Finally, I got the 18th chapter up. But firstly, I want to say Happy birthday to our goddess J.K Rowling and the amazing Harry Potter...!! And thank you to all my reviewers! Enjoy this chapter! 

****

Chapter 18: Pleasure to meet you

"How was that?" Draco asked as they got down to the ground, placing his Nimbus 2001 broom on his shoulders.

"Amazing..." Hermione replied dreamily, as though she had just learnt how to fly, "I've never felt so alive...since Hogwarts, I mean..." 

Draco grinned and gave her a sideway look as they walked through the door.

As they got back outside, it was already darker than it was before. There were still music playing and they walked back towards the same grassy hill, just in time for second fireworks. This one was even more interesting, for there were figures coming out of the fires...figures like snakes and dragons.

It was a few seconds before they started talking again. 

"What are you doing tomorrow?" Hermione asked as she lied on her back.

"I dunno...why?"

"Maybe you can come meet my friends at Diagon Alley tomorrow...if you want."

Draco couldn't help but smirk, "Why, next Saturday seems too long for you?"

Hermione shook her head and yawned...

In the middle of the show, as they talked, it grew silent between the two of them. 

"Hey you still there?" Draco turned his head, and stared at the silenced Hermione lying on the grass. 

He crawled over, only to see Hermione had fallen asleep. He smiled at her angelic face, and studied her for a few minutes. He grabbed his jacket and placed it on her shoulders. He gently ran his fingers through her straightened hair, making sure he doesn't do anything bad to it. He hasn't seen a sleeping girl this close to him, with a chance to run his fingers through her hair and stare without anyone noticing. And before long, as though someone had pushed him to, he leaned over to her forehead and kissed it gently. He quickly sat back up, noticing what he's just done. 

__

I've kissed a mud—Muggle.... he thought, as he stared at her, noticing a different swarm inside him...a feeling he's never felt before...a first time...feeling warm....

After a few minutes, Hermione stirred. She squinted and her eyes blinked.

"Oh no!" her eyes wide open, staring back at the startled Draco, "How long have I been sleeping!?"  


"Ten minutes..." he placed a finger on his lips, "Shh...I'll take you home..." he whispered as he stood up, taking her hand. 

"Oh my gosh! I'm sorry..." she tried to get up her feet, rubbing her forehead and taking off her aching shoes. 

"It's Ok, It's ok- I'll get you out of here. You look tired." He walked towards their table where lay their belongings. 

"No, no you can stay here...I can go- I'm sorry if you didn't—" Hermione said as though she had forgotten she was still at the Flint's residence. 

"I'm not letting you walk off alone, Granger." Draco gathered her things, and held her shoulder gently. "You can't just leave and make me look like a complete loner- that ruins my reputation," he smirked, "Besides, nobody will notice." 

Hermione tried to smile and he offered to carry her things for her, "Just relax. Are you going to let that jacket hang on the back of you, all night? Wear it properly, you'll catch a cold." he said coolly. 

"Yes, sir." She slipped her arms where they were suppose to be and relaxed on Malfoy's shoulders as he tightly wrapped his arms around her shoulders, Floo'ing back to Diagon Alley.

-

"Well, good night," he looked at her things as he returned it. Hermione stood on her porch, then took off his jacket to hand back. 

"Good night," she smiled back. Just as Draco turned around to walk away, quickly Hermione said, "Thanks for tonight. I had a great time."

"Me too," he smiled back. He walked up to her and pecked her sweetly on the cheek. "See you tomorrow, Hermione." 

"Where the bloody hell is that girl?" Ginny impatiently, and as a good friend, worriedly asked as she looked hopefully out the Leaky Cauldron doors. 

"Calm down, sis. She'll turn up." Ron and Harry exchanged glances, as they drank their second butterbeer.

"Relax, it's only been a couple minutes..." Harry told her calmly. 

"No, it's more than just a couple. It's been, what, twenty minutes?" Ginny crossed her arm, "Ah, whatever." She joined in with the boys with her butterbeer.

Around, three minutes later, Hermione arrived accompanied with a fine looking dirty-blonde following her from behind.

"Damn, Hermione, you woman, you!" Ginny winked and glanced at the impressed Ron and Harry beside her. Hermione couldn't help but smile.

"And where were we?" Ron asked with one brow up and nodded at the complete stranger behind her, "Harry and I were just talking about how hard to get you are, but you obviously proved us wrong!" Him and Harry laughed as Hermione playfully slapped Ron on the arm. 

"Well, you guys, sit!" Ginny smiled and pointed at the two empty seats across from her. 

"Yeah. So, why so late, Hermione?" asked Harry.

"Sorry, I woke up late because...I was at a party with Dr—" Hermione explained but was cut off.

"A party, eh?" Harry smirked, "Nothing happened, I hope" he winked at the Hermione and the boy. Hermione let out a small nervous laugh, "No, Ron of course not." 

"Fancy a butterbeer, mate?" Ron pointed at his bottle. Hermione nodded, "Oh yeah, I'll go get some-" 

The tall, grey-eyed boy pushed her shoulder back down to her seat, "Don't bother. I'll do it-" 

Without hesitation, he stood up leaving Hermione no time to argue. 

"Your romeo, Hermione?" Harry and Ron sniggered, "Ickle 'Mione's got a boyfriend!" Ron winked.

"Oh leave her alone you dogs, at least she got someone, a gentlemen... unlike neither of you!" Ginny said, leaving Harry and Ron's laughs replace with a frown. "Besides, I think he's a sweetheart!" 

"Don't you?" Hermione smiled and turned her back to the counter, where the pale-faced boy talked to the bartender.

"I'm a gentleman!" Ron burped, "I dunno about Harry here..."

"Hey, I'm more of a gentleman than you!" Harry said coolly.

"And where did you find out? My mother?" Ron grinned.

"But she never said you were. And I'm not even a Weasley, Ron, and that's saying something." Harry looked at the red-eared Ron, grinning. 

"Shut up, Harry" 

"Who's laughing now, eh Ickle Ronnie kins?" Harry's smirk grew wider.

"Shut the hell up!" 

Ginny and Hermione couldn't help but laugh, "Look at them parrots!" 

By this time, someone placed two butterbeers beside Hermione.

"Anyways," Ginny rolled her eyes at Ron and Harry.

"So, how long have you two been together?" Harry asked the grey-eyed stranger, "I'm Harry. What's your name?" 

"Thought you'd never ask, Potter," a grin spread through the stranger's mouth, "I'm Malfoy. Draco Malfoy." 


	20. I

A/n: Longer chapter. Lol, I know most unlikely and strange chapter but hey! A girl can dream.. 

Chapter 19: I...

"So, how long have you two been together?" Harry asked the grey-eyed stranger, "I'm Harry. What's your name?" 

"Thought you'd never ask, Potter," a grin spread through the stranger's mouth, "I'm Malfoy. Draco Malfoy."

Harry and Ginny froze, and Ron almost dropped his butterbeer. Nobody spoke for about a minute, avoiding each other's eyes by looking at the ceiling.

"OK, this is pathetic." Hermione broke the silence.

"_What's _pathetic, Hermione? _This?_" Ginny scowled, "_You're _telling _us, _here, _this _is _pathetic?_" 

Harry was silenced and was now shaking his head at Hermione. 

"What the bloody fuck were you _thinking?!_" Ron was red and was standing up, shaking the bottle on his left hand. He glared at the dirty blonde and back to Hermione. 

"Hold your bloody thestrals, Weasley. I'm not going to kill anybody." Draco smirked, distributing the butterbeers.

"You see that _smirk_, Hermione? Do you see it?" Ron's eyes were widened. Hermione sat still on her chair, apparantly disbelieving how her best friends were acting.

"Ron- I can- I can explain..." Hermione nervously said to him. 

"I ruddy hell sure hope you can!" Ron was close to screaming. He glared at Harry, "Well? Haven't you got a say on this, Harry?"

It was too obvious Harry didn't know what to say. He looked at her with a mixture of emotions: half-disappointed and half somewhat...suprised. 

"_Malfoy_, Hermione?" he glanced at Draco who stood there silent, staring at his shoes, and then looked at her. "Are you...sure?" 

"Harry!" Hermione looked at him sternly. 

"Well, yeah- we're not here to control you, Hermione...I mean...well, we _are _your best friends and-well, we've known _him,_" Harry looked darkly at Malfoy, "He—"

"_Made our lives a living hell!" _Ginny added, her arms crossed. Hermione was blown away. 

"Guys...it's okay...he's not the one we used to know. He's changed, Harry..._Ron,_" she stared at them seriously, "...Ginny." she looked up at her, with her arms still crossed. The three knew Hermione for a long, long time now, and by now they already know that whenever she looks serious...she's defenitley _serious_.

"How could you do this to us, Hermione?" Harry said gently. Draco looked more ashamed as his pale face merely flushed. 

"Just give him a chance." Hermione said eagerly. 

"Please." the three almost jumped in awe when they heard Draco Malfoy say this one simple word deeply.

Ginny looked like she was trying to considering it, but Ron defenitely wasn't buying anything. Harry, on the other hand, his expression was incogneto.

Nobody spoke.

Hermione sighed. "I can't believe this," Hermione said standing up, "None of my _best friends _can't even accept the fact that I'm trying to be honest with them and for once..."

Silence.

"Well, it seems like I'm interupting with a lot of things. I'm sorry, I better go. Bye everyone..Hermione-" Draco stood up to leave and Hermione casted her friends the saddened look and Ron made a funny moan. 

"Bloody hell!"

"Malfoy. You can stay..." Harry sighed, "The last thing we need to see right now is Hermione pissed."

Hermione beamed and looked as though she was going to jump on each of them all together and hug them all. 

"_Only-"_ Ron began, "-if he promises not to be a jackass!" 

Draco smirked, "Whatever you say, Weasley." Ron looked at him coldly and sat back in his chair, arms crossed again.

"Chill out." Hermione mouthed, and the end of Ron's mouth gave a slight grin.

The conversation went quite well than what Hermione expected. She kept noticing Ron eyeing Malfoy carefully as though preparing for him to take out his wand and beat them all one by one. 

-

That next Saturday, Hermione and Draco met up again. They walked around exploring the old place, but seeing almost new things everytime. 

Things have been going quite fine between them; Ron and Harry just learnt how to get used to it after a few weeks of practice...and Ginny? Well...she always trusted Hermione. Hermione, for one, still kept seeing her three best friends, but sometimes she was most likely to bring Draco around. The boys didn't seem to have trouble about the conversation part, (Quidditch or their precious old school memories), but it was the arguments they'd get into. Draco usually won. 

...OK, almost all the time.

Draco and Hermione have been having meetings almost every Saturday, and they seemed fun and...different. They both had such different tastes it makes things even interesting for the both of them; either they'd try it, or just argue. Most of the time, Hermione gets her way...thanks to Draco of course.

--

Hermione and Draco glanced at each other once in a while when they run out of things to say. They ended up stopping in front of Obscurus Books. Hermione grinned. She looked at him and wondered why he had such a saddened face...

"You like books, I guess?" she asked to get his attention.

Draco slowly shook his head. "I was just following wherever you were going." 

Hermione grinned and flushed, "I thought that was my job!"

As they walked along the paths of Diagon Alley, something made Hermione jump.

"Quick hide!" she said quickly.

"W-wha-" confused and too late, Hermione had pushed Draco to the other side of the sidewalk, almost colliding on the door. '_Sorry!' _she mouthed. Why the hell did she just do that?

Draco wanted to run back to her and asked what her problem was, he tried to catch her eye but she wouldn't look. He thought it wouldn't be such a good idea. 

"Hermione!" a woman with long dark brown hair exclaimed, "How are you?"

"Oh, I'm fine, I'm fine. How have you been, Parvati?" Hermione replied, a little too nervously.

"Great, so far. Just going shopping with Nevy over here." She smiled at the short man beside her.

"_Nevy?"_ she smirked, "Hi Neville." 

"Hey, Hermione." 

"So, Hermione. Who are you with?" Parvati glanced around Hermione and saw no one near or behind her, whatsoever. 

"Nobody I'm by myself," Hermione forced out a smile. 

"Well, maybe you can come shopping with us—"

"No!" Hermione said quickly, "I-I-mean no..._thank_ you." She added as she saw the dumbfounded look on the couple's faces. "I'm in sort of a hurry to meet...somebody...sorry, Parvati...Neville..."

"Suit yourself then." Neville shrugged and they were off, hand-in-hand...made Hermione laugh.

She looked back just to make sure they were far enough, before she could get back to Draco.

"What was _that_ all about?" Draco asked rubbing his left arm. 

"Sorry baby" Hermione said quickly.

Draco's eyes lit up, "What?"

"Huh?" Hermione flushed, "I said sorry..._bas...tard..." _

"You called me baby." Draco smirked.

Hermione rolled her eyes, "We can't be seen _yet_, ok?" 

Draco gave her another glance, "You've got quite a push there!"

After a few minutes of walking, they finally reached a new place called- _The Mer. ('Enter the Tavern of song')   
_

"It looks likefun." Draco grinned as he dragged the apalled Hermione, who was looking at the sign of the new pub.

"The _Mer?_" she couldn't help but snort. 

"Yeah, give them a break." they entered, and only some tables were occupied. Older wizards were sitting at the front, and they scanned the place to make sure they saw nobody familiar...you know, just in case.

A slim looking lady, with long silver hair walked up to the table Hermione and Draco sat on and asked for their order. 

"What you want, young'ns?" she asked, sticking her hip out to write.

-

The pub was soon raged with applauses and laughter as the curtain at the front opened up. A small fat man with a messy moustache walked out and introduced the performers. Hermione and Draco raised a toast to themselves as they enjoyed their lunch. 

"This is like...a kareoke bar." Hermione said to herself. 

"A what?" 

"A kareoke bar. You know...where you sing on a microphone...and words come on the screen-"

"Yeah, I guess it's carry-oak-tree bar." Draco said, "and what the hell's a microphone?"

"Five min's to whoever wanna sing, eh, come up now mates- now's the chance!" the fat man interupted, after the five performers were finished. Draco caught Hermione's eye and grinned. Hermione didn't understand what he was trying to say, until his grin widened as he nodded to the stage.

"_No!" _she said disbelief and he nodded. "I hope you're not trying to tell me...what I _think..._you're trying to tell me..." Draco nodded and he widened his grin like a maniac. Hermione shook her head enthusiastically as Draco kept nodding. 

"If you're not, I will." He told her. Hermione couldn't help but burst out in laughter. 

"_You?" _Hermione said between breaths, "Draco Malfoy?_ SING?_" she laughed some more. Draco shrugged as she suddenly gawked at him. "You're not serious?"

"Why should I be serious?" 

"Cause it's _you! _" Hermione was still trying to recover from the laugh gas. She knew a lot of things about Draco...he was a real pain in the ass back in the day, and now is a total different person- she understood that. But a _singer? _

"Well, are you a good singer?"

"Who knows?" he shrugged, walking up to the registration.

She laughed even harder. Hermione's face was a mixture of many expressions: disbelieving, amazed, stunned and a little...scared. Draco's actually willing to sing up there? As a Slytherin, Hermione didn't remember the sorting hat mentioning anything about taking the risk. But anyways, _Malfoy?_

"Right, mates- Five min's up...up we go-" he pointed at a tall blonde haired woman, with a long nose to come up and pick out her song. Eventually, she just nodded and walked up to the stage. Music started...words in thin air, flashed in front of the crowd. Amazing...

After the blonde haired woman, two other men got up and sang. After them, was a little girl who sang her nursery rhymes. 

"Oi!" the fat man called out to the dirty-blonde boy, "You're up next. Pick out your song." He reached for a long piece of parchment. He cast a final glance at Hermione, who was in total awe, jaws dropped open. 

"_Sonorus!" _

After about, five minutes, the music dropped and applauses were heard. Draco got up with a proud look on his face, and Hermione knew that he was hiding a nervous face. 

He cleared his throat, causing a loud groggy sound. He stayed still on the spot, and scanned around the crowded pub. It wasn't as empty as they thought it would be. He finally smiled, as he caught the figure with hazelnut hair and arms crossed. 

His wand was held tightly in his hands, and his voice was charmed with the sonorus spell, not needing a "microphone". A chair appeared in the middle of the stage, where Draco was suggested to sit. Eventually, three witches with sparkling robes, appeared and walked behind him. 

He cleared his throat once more, causing a loud groggy sound. 

"This is for you...you know who you are-" he smiled, causing Hermione to flush and burry her hands on her face. 

"_Don't say my name...please, Draco, don't say my name..." _she muttered to herself.

"...Granger." 

"_Damn it, Malfoy!" _

Someone tooted, and half the pub laughed, including Malfoy. 

The music starts...

"_All day...starin' at the ceiling..."_ he started, his deep voice echoing in the pub. Hermione's face grew hot as she lifted a finger up so one eye could see what was going on. 

  
"...m_aking friends with shadows on my wall_..."

The pub was quiet.

  
"_All night... hearing voices telling me...." _ Hermione wished she hadn't let him go. His voice wasn't changing...and she doubted he would...he sounded like he was talking to somebody! It was a good thing there was music on the background. _  
_

"...that I should get some sleep..."

Change you're tune...change you're tune...

__

  
"Because tomorrow might be good for something..."

"You look like a fag up there..." she muttered to herself. "Why are you doing this..." she covered herself with her hands again. _  
  
"Hold on...feeling like I'm headed for a..."_

"... breakdown..."

"..And I don't know why..." 

Drums._  
  
"But I'm not crazy, I'm just a little unwell..."  
_

"I know right now you can't tell"

The pub raged with applauses and screams. Draco got his courage, he stood up and he sang louder-

__

  
"But stay awhile and maybe then you'll see..." 

The three witches, who appeared behind him, chorused along. So that's what they're for... Hermione thought. _  
_

"A different side of me....  
I'm not crazy, I'm just a little impaired  
I know right now you don't care..." 

He pointed towards Hermione, who didn't seem to realise her hands werent on her face anymore. Her jaw dropped... 

__

  
"But soon enough you're gonna think of me...  
And how I used to be..."

"...me" 

The pub was now screaming with enthusiasm. Draco Malfoy, stood there, gelled and dyed dirty-blonde hair. His grey eyes glittering in the spotlight...his hooded grey sweater and slacked black pants....._singing. _

  
"I'm talking to myself in public...  
Dodging glances on the train..." 

Hermione raised a brow and she couldn't help it but smile at the fact Draco, was up there...singing and pointing to the crowd. 

__

  
"And I know..."

"...I know they've all been talking about me..." 

He nodded at her. She felt the butterflies in her stomach, and remembered...

__

  
"I can hear them whisper..."

"And it makes me think there must be something wrong with me..."

To Hermione, and even Draco's suprise...there were many in the corner hollering and whistling. 

__

  
"Out of all the hours thinking  
Somehow I've lost my mind"   
  
"But I'm not crazy, I'm just a little unwell  
I know right now you can't tell  
But stay awhile and maybe then you'll see  
A different side of me"

"I'm not crazy, I'm just a little impaired  
I know right now you don't care..."

She never knew..she never knew he was so into music...

__

  
"But soon enough you're gonna think of me  
And how I used to be....me_" _

The loudness of the pub kept going as Draco raised his voice in tune. _  
  
"I've been talking in my sleep  
Pretty soon they'll come to get me  
Yeah, they're taking me away..."   
_

Draco was exchanging beams with the crowd- 

__

  
"But I'm not crazy, I'm just a little unwell  
I know right now you can't tell  
But stay awhile and maybe then you'll see  
A different side of me..."

  
"I'm not crazy, I'm just a little impaired  
I know right now you don't care  
But soon enough you're gonna think of me  
And how I used to be...."  


His voice deepend as his tune dropped a little lower...

__

  
"Yeah, how I used to be  
How I used to be....."   


"Well, I'm just a little unwell  
How I used to be...  
How I used to be.."

"I'm just a little unwell...."

Before Draco could even bow, almost everybody was giving him a standing ovation. 

__

Apparantly, nobody knows he's Draco Malfoy, Hermione thought to herself. She shrugged and stood up to clap. _  
_

-

"I didn't know you could sing!" Hermione told Malfoy as they got out of the pub. It took about five minutes just to get out, not wanting to be rude and avoid all the many greetings and compliments.

"I didn't either." Draco grinned, "Remind me not to do that again..."

Hermione's eyes widened, "Damn right. But you you know what?"

He raised a brow. "_That _back there, was _unbelievable_." She grinned.

"_I'm not crazy I'm_-" 

"Oh just shut up!" 

Moments later, they hadn't talked for a few seconds. Hermione then realised that same depressing look on Draco's face...

"What's wrong?" she finally asked, exasperated. He looked at her with both his eyebrows raised. 

"Nothing..." he lied. What's he keeping from her? Why's he making this face...wait...was it something she did? Hermione shrugged it off and continued walking along. 

Suddenly, she saw Draco jump and all out of nowhere, he pinned her towards the wall.

"What? What!" she asked, trying to cover her head as though someone's about to drop something on her. 

"Just play along alright?" he whispered and looked back to something Hermione couldn't see. "Quick, put your hands around me." 

"H-huh?" 

"Do it...for fun."

Hermione reluctantly, and slowly, put her hands around Draco's hips as he rested his palms on the wall behind Hermione. Draco looked back again.

"Who are you looking at?"

"It's Pansy Parkinson..." Draco replied. Hermione had a look that gave Draco an idea that she might slap him any time soon. "I'll explain later."

"Well, why are we like this?"

"I'll explain later." Draco looked down on her, and rolled his eyes to the side, where Hermione saw in a small space below Draco's arms: red-faced Pansy Parkinson, angry and jelous. 

Draco smirked and turned back to Hermione. He cupped his hands on her face, and Hermione saw Pansy had stopped dead in her tracks. Hermione thought he was just about to...about to...kiss her...or something. She wanted to just turn back and leave Malfoy there...but she couldn't...Pansy was watching.

Draco lured his face once more, but didn't touch her. He was too close but Hermione saw the large smile on his face. He winked and whispered, "Play along." 

She raised a brow and decided to wrap her hands around his neck, and they both pretended to bob their heads slightly. _You better have a convincing explanation, Malfoy. _

"Alright," Malfoy mouthed, "Is she looking?" 

Hermione nodded, "What does she want? More?" 

"I dunno..."

"Well let's see shall we?" Hermione smirked at Draco's lit up face. She pulled her leg up to his waistline. Draco was about to put his hands behind her—

"Can I?" he asked quietly. Hermione rolled her eyes and nodded. "Touch me anywhere else, and die." 

Draco gave a small laugh, and put his arms gently behind her back, with one of his hands balancing on the wall. 

Hermione gave out a loud, obvious giggle. Draco couldn't help but instead of laughing at her acting abilities, he held it in. 

"Shut up, we gotta make it real," she whispered as he snorted a little too loud. "She's still watching..._watch this." _

Draco didn't think this would be as fun as he thought it would be...

"Oh _Draco_!" Hermione said loudly. It was too clear Parkinson gave a little 'Ugh!'. 

Draco's eyes lit bright with a big fat smirk on his face. "Whoah, Hermione. You're turning me on!". Hermione resisted slapping him but just casted him one of her death glares. 

"Keep it up and you'll defenitely give me a hard on." He faked a wink as she slapped him hard on the arm. "Shut up, I'm doing you a favour!" she whispered back hoping Pansy couldn't hear them. 

Draco couldn't help but laugh out loudly, but it didn't matter...Pansy won't be able to realise the difference. Hermione glanced behind Draco's shoulder and saw Pansy had stuck out her nose and kept walking. The two dramatis let go of each other, laughing hard; Draco was practically kneeling, using the wall to balance himself from falling to the ground. 

"Wow, that was great." Draco said at last, "I haven't done anything funnier than that!" 

Hermione crossed her arm, "You mean, have you done that with someone else too?"

"Well..." Draco pulled himself up from the ground, "Like I said, this was probably the best." 

She rolled her eyes, "So, what was that all about?"

"Parkinson?" Draco sighed, "Oh, yeah. She just needs to get a life. She's fancied me ever since Hogwarts."

"Oh, yeah. Well I knew _that_. But that was kind of mean to get her jelous like that." 

"Oh please. Youhelped me to it. Besides, nothing beyond 'mean' can compare to _her_!"

"I wouldn't talk." Hermione said coolly. Draco playfully hit her on the arm, and she kicked him on the shins causing him to walk forward in advance, which caused Hermione to accidentally trip over his leg. Draco dived as he stretched out his hands right on time to catch Hermione from hitting the ground....

Nobody moved or pulled back, or even talked... 

Hermione stared at his big grey eyes as he stared at her shining hazel eyes. "Hey Granger..." 

"Hm?"

"Before you leave...I know we've just, well- sort've met...and I just...I just wanted to tell you..." Hermione knew Draco was thinking of the words carefully, "I love...." 

A/n: Yeah yeah, that song was really nice, wasn't it? Hehe. I listened to my mom's radio and I thought it was nice. Anyways, it was called Unwell by Matchbox 20. Iknow, the wizarding world don't know about the Muggle songs blah, blah, blah...but you know, I don't even know any wizard songs. 


	21. Blessing or Burden?

A/n: Hey guys! Thanks to all who reviewed! You all know I love you! Hehehe...Anyways just a few things before I start:  
**1. **I forgot to put something on the previous chap, so I'm adding it on here.   
**2. Ronnikins08: **I haven't heard of the Jason guy's Unwell song...but this one's from the Matchbox 20's lyrics. Thanks though :)

****

3. ScarletSparrow: Hehe your entry somehow cracked me up. 

****

Chapter 20: Blessing? Or Burden?

Draco stuck out his hand just in time to catch Hermione from falling to the ground. Unfortunatley, her weight caught onto him causing them both to fall on the ground.

Nobody moved-

"Before you leave...I know we've just, well- sort've met...and I just...I just wanted to tell you..." Hermione knew Draco was thinking of the words carefully, "I love...." Hermione's heart was racing. Was he going to say ....what she _thinks _he's going to say? She looked at him with a curious expression, waiting for him to continue... But it can't be...it wasn't the right time..

"...spending time with you, Hermione." 

Hermione's heart sank but she was relieved. She just wasn't ready...no...not yet... 

--

And that was the end....

...or was it? 

They haven't seen each other for a few weeks now, due to busy schedules. The hard working Hermione was working hard during the weekdays and ends, and Draco was busy with his work at the Ministry and his half time job during the weekends. Plus, it was mad raining almost every day during those weeks, which worned the workers even more. 

Just because of these events, it didn't stop the two of them to owl each other. They had to send in odd hours, just so the owls could avoid the rain and fly off someplace else. 

But there was one weekend...that one day...that turned Hermione's heart upside down. 

They were meeting again.

"Hi." She said softly. 

"Hey," he said, "Shall we?" 

They spent that afternoon walking around Diagon Alley, talking about their tortured days and endless work hours. They walked in and out of Leaky Cauldron and spent a few minutes in the Tavern of Song ('Are you crazy? I'm not going up there again!'). 

In the middle of a walk, rain clashed against the grounds. People around them put their arms over their heads and headed for shelter, some of them were lucky and had umbrellas. 

"Not again..." Hermione muttered, as she put her own arms over herself. Draco had put on his hood but Hermione had yelled, "Impervius!" 

His hood became waterproof and she started walking as though not seeing the rain. She grabbed Draco's hand, and they ran to their left side for shelter. Draco's expression was incogneto when he felt her touch. They entered a small room; it was vacant except for a few tables and chairs. Hermione thought it must've been an abandoned store.

"It looks like we'll be here for a while..." Draco said as he pulled his hood off. Hermione shrugged as she slipped her wand back in her pocket.

"If we tried to run, the spell would wear off before we get home..." she sighed. Draco walked around, exploring the place as Hermione dragged a chair to the window and sat down with her legs up on the chair and hugging them. 

After a few moments of nothing, Hermione kept hearing Draco muttering something from behind. After many mutters, Hermione finally turned, amazed-

There were floating boxes and chairs, and after a few seconds they would land right in front of the concentrating Draco, whos hands were sticking out, pointing his wand to each box and chair, until they settled. Hermione kept staring at what he was trying to do- it was simply...charming. 

After they were arranged from, chair, box, box, chair, Draco muttered, "Accio jar!" and an empty jam jar came glided from a different distance and descended upon one of the wooden boxes. Draco muttered and pointed at the jar until bright bluebell flames blossomed inside the jar. 

"Excellent." He said under his breath.

Hermione gave out a small gasp- She always prefered portable and waterproof Bluebell flames...they were her speciality.

The jar almost tilted as Draco lost connection when he looked at the already-gawking Hermione. A smirk appeared on his face, "I knew you liked them..." Draco put his wand back in his pocket and gestured her to sit on the chair he was holding. 

Hermione walked over, smiling. The chair was crooked, but she didn't care. Draco walked over to the opposite side. She could see the glowing bluebells on Malfoy's pale face, causing her to grin a little.

Draco looked at her with an expression of sorrow. Hermione's grin dropped, "What's wrong?" 

"I...well....do you like it?" 

Hermione smiled, "Of course. Who'd thought of this? It's brilliant!" 

Draco smiled for a while and after a few seconds it washed away again, as he looked down at the gleaming jar. "Draco... Is there something you wish to tell me?" 

Draco snapped his head up, as though he just realised she was there. He shook his head slowly...then started nodding. "I have something to tell you..."

"Well, what is it?" 

"It's about..." Draco sighed as he fixed his eyes on the jar, "it's about me..."

Hermione gestured to go on. Draco didn't speak...she just smiled. "I realise it too Draco." 

Draco looked alarmed, "You do?" 

Hermione grinned, "Yeah. Of course...I think everyone has."

"W-what do you realise?" 

She rolled her eyes, "Don't be stupid! Well obviously you're changed, that's what you're trying to tell me...aren't you?" 

"N-...well..." Draco nodded slowly, his mouth slightly open. 

"Then there you go, no need to be so disappointed. I forgive you, and so do Harry and Ginny." She paused, "-And Ron too, I guess. Look, it's like you said...just face the truth." 

"Yeah...You're right." Draco forced out a smile. 

"Listen, I really like you." This made Draco squirm and feel even more abashed. "And I appreciate everything you did...I can truly accept you now as Draco Malfoy." 

"Hermione..." Draco began. He looked up at her, only to see her leaning close to him... she put her index finger on his lips and took it away once rested her own soft lips towards his... Draco couldn't resist it, but he had to...he had to tell her... 

He moved back quickly with an impassioned look on his face... 

"I can't do this, Hermione." 

Hermione flushed and leaned back on her chair. "I'm sorry."

"No. Don't be. I'm the one who should be. I blame myself for all this..." Draco stared at the ceiling, not daring to look at Hermione, "I blame myself for _us._"

Hermione's face softened, "What- do you mean?" 

Draco didn't speak. "Please." She said softly, "You can tell me." 

Draco finally looked at her, "I've been messing things up."

"What? I..I don't understand." 

"No. No you don't." Draco paused quickly, "Do you...do you remember Blaise Zabini, Hermione, do you?"

Hermione nodded, "Do you remember- when he came and you were in trouble?" 

Hermione nodded again, smiling, "You saved m-"

Draco made a funny sound, "Well, I... I've been living a lie..."

Hermione didn't talk. _What was he trying to tell her? It's not making sense..._

"Zabini and I are good friends, Hermione." He looked at her again and then quickly looked away.

"I...what are you saying?"

Draco took a while to answer. Hermione could tell he was struggling...but why?

"It was all a set up." He said simply. Hermione looked at him strangely. "Look. I messed things up but, just...forget abo-"

"What was a set up?"

"Everything." Draco said quietly, "Everything, I ruined it." 

Hermione still wasn't getting what he's saying. She eyed him curiously... He sighed exasperatedly, "That day at Knockturn Alley, it was a set up. I've told him you were around and we plotted."

Hermione's face grew how, "Y-you...you _plotted_?" What was she hearing? Was she hearing right? She didn't understand...

Draco nodded slowly, "Zabini, and I...we're con artists-" Hermione was aghasted...

He still didn't look at her. "W-w-w...what-" Draco looked at her as though trying to tell her to save her breath. She covered her mouth with her hands, a blank expression on her face. 

Nobody was talking. It was around two minutes until Draco began...he just had to get it over with...he couldn't take it anymore... 

"We betted-" Draco paused and looked hard on the ceiling, "that I could get in your pants in less than a month." Hermione's face was now in the verge of tears, "I'm sorry. But listen I-"

Hermione couldn't move. Tears were forming in her eyes... "Y-you've...d-done this with o-others?" Malfoy didn't speak and kept looking at the ceiling, "Answer me, Malfoy!" Hermione said a little more forcefully.

"Yes." Draco breathed, "But listen-"

"H-how c-could you...I- I can't believe I'm h-hearing this...how could I be...so...so...s-stupid..." she cried, endless tears running down her innocent face, "H-how...w-why? You must think I'm s-such a fool now, don't you Malfoy? Don't you?Just...just go! On to your little meetings with that   
a-asshole! I bet...I bet he knows everything what's happening...telling him all my little secrets, now, right, Malfoy? Well, _say something!_" she was standing up, angry, full of disbelief. 

"No. Hermione, if you just give me a min-"

"I've given you all the minutes I could give! But in return I got _nothing_...nothing but...but _this!" _She looked at him with disgust. "So Malfoy. How many...what number am I? Two thousand?" 

Draco didn't speak, "_I expect an answer to my question Draco!" _

"Twenty." 

Hermione turned around, placing her fingers on her temple. "You fooled that many...un-un_believable_!" she took a deep breath, not daring to wipe any tears from her face.

"Let me explain-"

But Hermione ignored him. "I can't believe I accepted you- and...it's the biggest mistake..I.._Hermione, dance with me, Hermine, I love spending time with you, Hermione, Hermione! Shit! _And your mother's necklace? Did you use me to feel sorry for her too, Malfoy?" she was furious. More tears were streaming down her face..."You...lied...everything...everything was a lie..." 

"No! Hermione, you thought it all wrong!" Draco was now also standing up, looking straight at her face, "I realised I was wrong about you all along...after the party, Hermione... I realised it... I _felt _it."

"Felt _what_?" Hermione yelled, "Let's go get the mickey out of that Granger, let's see how smart she really is...after all, she's just a _mudblood, _am I right?" she nodded, flooding her own face, "Well, I guess you win this time. I guess I really am stu-" 

"Don't even start, Hermione. I meant to tell you everything earlier... just understand..." Hermione was covering her ears, looking out at the window hoping the rain would stop so she could leave this hellhole. "_Listen _to me, Hermione. _LISTEN!" _Draco had grabbed her hand and she pulled back, she stared at him...horrified...

"Don't touch me you worthless pig!" 

"Listen." He said now a little softly, a warm look on his eyes...but Hermione wasn't falling for that again.

"What do you want!" she backed away.

"Look. After the party...I...told myself...not to keep going. You're not foolish, not at all. After I got to know you a little better, I realised that... _I didn't want to hurt you. _I decided to let you in on a broom ride...just to calm myself a little... Zabini doesn't know a thing- I told him I bail." Hermione sniffed and still had her back against him. 

Hermione was silent except for ceasless sniffs and hiccups. If only it wasn't raining outside... "I quit for you!" he said uttered loudly. 

Hermione's fingers were plunged tightly in her ears, and whirled around with her swollen red eyes, "I-I thought you've changed...but I was...I was _very..very...wrong..._"

Draco sighed hopelessly, "Don't you see, Hermione- don't you see? I blame _myself_ for every mistake _I_ made. It's not your fault...I blame _myself _for everything I did to hurt _you_- "

"Bullshit!" she shrilled. Draco sat down on the floor with his elbows resting on his knees, he bowed his head down...thinking...

Silence...

"Listen...I realised there's nothing more important- there's nothing more important...than being with you-" he looked up, to see nothing but the shining window. The rain had stopped...Hermione was gone. 

- 

A/n: Hehe....this was a really hard chapter for me to write!! Review please and thank youu =)


	22. Just for you

A/N: Thanks to all the reviewers!! Yes, I feel sorry for Draco too- hehe but that's how it goes!

Chapter 22: Just for you

After Hermione had screamed at Malfoy for his worthless apology, the sun was right on time and Hermione ran out. 

__

Pretty girl is suffering, while he confesses everything

Hermione slammed her front door behind her and slid down with her back against it, covering herself with her hands. Hot with anger and soft hurting tears ran down her face...she cried continually. Crookshanks purred causing her to let out a hiccupping laugh, she brushed his ginger hair as he lay on her lap. 

__

Pretty soon she'll figure out what his intentions were about  
That's what you get for falling again...  
You can never get 'em out of your head...

For two days, Hermione seemed like she was lifeless. What was wrong? She wasn't married to Malfoy or anything...why does she feel so...so abandoned? She doesn't...love him...no...she can't! Especially for what he did.   


She cried herself to sleep most of the time, just because of one thing. One big thing, to her...she trusted him...she gave herself away. This made her even angrier. She couldn't sleep...what should she do?  
  
_It's the way  
That he makes you feel  
It's the way  
That he kisses you  
It's the way  
That he makes you fall in love..._

She looked back through the times they've spent together. She couldn't help it...she tried to stop herself...  
  
_She's beautiful as usual with bruises on her ego and  
Her killer instinct tells her to beware of evil men_

What has she done? She's made one gigantic mistake and she doesn't know how she'll get over it... Let alone, if she'll _ever _get over it. 

She doesn't know what to do...sleepless nights for nothing...he ruined her life. But why did he bother apologizing? 

__

  
And that's what you get for falling again  
You can never get 'em out of your head  
And that's what you get for falling again  
You can never get 'em out of your head

She should tell somebody...Ginny? No. No, not Ginny. Not anybody at all...not Harry...and above all, not Ron. She'll never hear the end of it if she did. This is the worst feeling in the world, she thought. Falling for someone not realising you're being used...and then you can't even tell your bestest friends about it.

Oh, she can just imagine how their scowls are going to be like. 'Look what you did now, Hermione.' 'Hermione, Malfoy's Malfoy. He's never changed and he never will!' 'Who's right now, Hermione?'. She could just imagine their reactions...   
  
_It's the way  
That he makes you feel  
It's the way  
That he kisses you  
It's the way  
That he makes you fall in love_

Hermione's confused. She kept thinking about Draco, about what he did....how could he?   
  
_It's the way  
That he makes you feel  
It's the way  
That he kisses you  
It's the way  
That he makes you fall in love  
Love...._

But then again...   
  
_Pretty girl, pretty girl_

He wanted to explain.

  
_Pretty girl is suffering, while he confesses everything  
Pretty soon she'll figure out  
You can never get 'em out of your head_

Didn't he?   
  
_It's the way  
That he makes you cry  
It's the way  
That he in your mind  
It's the way  
That he makes you fall in love_

But no, she wouldn't listen. It's not her fault, he betrayed her...he used her...it's his fault...it's his...  
  
_It's the way  
That he makes you feel..._

Hermione was getting good at not thinking about Malfoy...with a few days of practice. That morning, she walked out to have a nice breakfast at her porch. As she opened her door, three packages were lying immobile in front of her doorway. 

She curiously picked them up thinking, _Must be from mum and dad... _

But wait a second... _Mum and Dad uses Dawn to send messages...but Dawn was with me last night... _

  
It's the way  
That he kisses you  
It's the way  
That he makes you fall in love  
Love....

She gasped at the name printed in front of letter she had picked up. She read: 

__

Dearest Hermione- 


	23. The alphabet list

A/N: Hey guys, here's the next chapter. Sorry it took so long!!

My Mistake: _UMMM...the chapter before this one is suppose to be CHAPTER 21!!! But I put chapter 22. Sorry!!!_

****

Chapter 22 (the real one): The alphabet list

Hermione gave out a small gasp. She read:

__

Dear Hermione- 

I'm not forcing you to forgive me for what I did. But I just want you to know, I tried my hardest to explain the real truth. I can't live a lie again...I can't live a lie to you. I'm just checking to see if you're alright. And I'm truly sorry... I understand if you prefer not to reply back. If you hate me right now, I understand too...but Hermione I'm afraid to let you go...

Draco.

At that, Hermione dropped the letter, tears forming in her eyes. She sat down on the floor and was reluctant to open the three packages. She shook the first neatly wrapped beige package. She unwrapped it carefully outside of her doorway and covered her mouth and more tears came running down her eyes. 

It was a heart shaped box...she opened it and found rows and rows of chocolate frogs. She never expected Draco to send anything...maybe he really was sorry...

She set it aside for a while and slowly unwrapped the second one... Actually, it _wasn't _a package. As she opened it, several letters flew out and piled themselves in front of Hermione's house in order. She eyed them all curiously and picked the letter on top.

She checked the date...this was the day when they fell apart...

It read:

__

"So you're leaving in the morning on the early train  
I could say everything's alright  
And I could pretend and say goodbye"

What is this? Hermione raised a brow and read the second letter. She read: 

  
"_Got your ticket  
Got your suitcase  
Got your leaving smile  
I could say that's the way it goes"  
_

Hermione didn't understand...she was confused already, why was he making all these things? 

Third letter: 

__

"And I could pretend and you won't know  
That I was lying...." 

Hermione straightened herself up...This sounded familiar... 

She moved faster and read the fourth letter:   
"_Cause I can't stop loving you_..."   


Heart beating fast again, she kept reading: 

__

"No I can't stop loving you  
No I won't stop loving you  
Why should I?" 

The weird part about it was, on each letter were different dates. It was one date after the other, starting from "that incident". It was clear: Draco _was _writing to her- but she soon realised he had put them in phrases on each day they didn't see each other. 

She read the sixth letter: _  
_  
_"We took a taxi to the station, not a word was said  
And I saw you walk across the road  
For maybe the last time, I don't know"_

Where has she heard this before?

  
Seventh letter_: _

"Feeling humble  
I heard a rumble  
On the railway track  
And when I hear that whistle blow..." 

The backs of her hair stood up as she read the next letter:_  
"I'll walk away and you won't know  
That I'll be crying"_   


She was beginning to grow curious....

  
Nineth letter: 

__

"Cause I can't stop loving you  
No I can't stop loving you  
No I won't stop loving you  
Why should I?"

Then it hit her. She knows what this was.... this was a song...a slow song played at Flint's party.   
  
_"Even try...I'll always be here by your side  
Why, why, why...I never wanted to say goodbye  
Why even try...I'll always be here if you  
change, change your mind" _

She kept reading, more tears were flowing...._  
_  
"_So you're leaving in the morning on the early train  
I could say everything's alright  
And I could pretend and say goodbye...."_

  
By the time she tried wiping her tears, she burst out crying again.

"But that would be lying...." 

There were only a few more letters left...then it would stop right there...  
  
"_Cause I can't stop loving you  
No I can't stop loving you  
No I won't stop loving you" _

Hermione picked up the second last letter, her eyes were swollen again. It read:

  
_"Why should I even try?" _

She hadn't cried for days...but she had started again and for some reason, it didn't feel hurt...or offended... it felt relieving. 

Usually, whenever she felt like letting things out, she'd usually see Ginny in Diagon Alley and they'd talk- but Hermione avoided Diagon Alley... it wasn't working anymore. 

As for Harry, Ron and Ginny- they have _no _clue. Hermione had explained to them she was ill and whenever they'd offer to come over, she'd refuse and tell them it's contagious. They still keep in contact of course, owl each other asking if they're well. 

Finally, Hermione picked up the final letter. It was written yesterday... Hermione didn't recognise this from a song. Malfoy was sending him....an alphabet list? 

"_A. B. C. D. E. F. G. H. I. J. K. L. M. N. O. P. Q. R. S. T. V. W. X. Y. Z_" 

What the...

Hermione looked at the folded portion of the letter below the alphabet. As she finished reading the bottom part, she covered her mouth again... She looked up and down the letter, and re-read them. More hot tears dribbled down her cheek... 

"_My alphabet only has twenty five letters. Will you explain to me, why my alphabet is one letter short?... Will you explain to me..Hermione why am I missing U?" _

----

A/n: Hehe..that song was from Phil Collins. Yes, I was listening to my dad's radio again and I figured I wanted to use this song for my fic. It's called "Can't stop loving you" . Just pretend it WASN'T a muggle song :) 

To my reviewers: You're all the reason why I want to keep going!! SO I THANK YOU ALL! 


	24. The only chance

****

A/N: **_LynXKitty & Kat_**: Hahahahah!! I have to agree with you... yeah it was **really** cheesy!! I got that from an e-card. Hehehe =P Please review my cheesy story!!! Thanks all!! 

  
Woops..mistake again. I forgot to mention that the song on chapter...21 is **Pretty girl **by Sugarcult. 

Pretty short chapter-- 

****

Chapter 23: The only chance...

Hermione trembled...she dropped her arms on her lap and cried... Why was she crying so much? She doesn't know...

She let out a hiccoughing laugh at the thought of Draco trying to be romantic. Before she started to gather the letters back in the opened package, she caught one last package lying on the ground. The largest package...

__

I wonder... Hermione thought as she picked up the parcel. They were no letters this time...she felt something solid. She ripped it up and almost choked as she gasped. 

It was a large green picture frame. A young blonde flashed, beaming, wearing a triumphant look. He held a parchment up high with his wand, smirking. Malfoy was sending her a picture of _him _during his Hogwarts graduation. The question is... _why? _

Below his picture, green glowing words appeared. One word at the time, Hermione read: 

__

'I'm sorry I can't be perfect...'

Hermione eyed the photograph carefully, and realised why it was there in the first place. How could she have not realised it? She had not realised _herself..._smiling in the distance right behind Malfoy. It was like the two of them were standing beside each other. Young Hermione was waving at her friends, unaware of the photograph being taken. Hermione looked at her younger self carefully, and then looked at the arrogant young Draco. _I'm sorry I can't be perfect...._

She turned the large picture frame over and found herself looking at the other side of the photo frame. Scarlet, this time- and in the middle, flashed two beings, smiling foolishly and laughed. The blonde-headed boy grabbed the girl's shoulders and was caught looking at each other's eyes, and smiled. It was a picture of them at Diagon Alley... 

Golden words appeared this time... different letters... 

'_I'm just a little unwell...' _

Hermione stared at this for a while...a warm sensation swelled all over her. Somehow..she felt...better... Malfoy made her better... Does she still have feelings for him? Does she still care?

Yes...

She can't let him go that easily...it hurts her. She has got to talk to him. 

She summoned the letters inside her house as she wiped her tears with her pyjamas. Forget about breakfast outside. She was going to stay inside- with Draco's letters... 

After breakfast, Hermione placed the letters in her special silver sparkled box. 

- 

Hermione headed to work the next day and came back, paper work free. Her mother had contacted her and mentioned a vacation plan for her in March. She couldn't wait! 

As a daily routine, Hermione walked over to her mailbox, to find nothing but _The Evening Prophet _already being delivered in her box. She walked towards her door, grunting snow blocked her way. 

__

Plow yard tomorrow, she told herself. 

She walked over to her door and found another letter lying on the rag, stiff and covered with snow. There's only one person who sends letters on her doorway...there's only one person that she knew, who didn't know how to work a mailbox. She sighed and picked it up.

She bit the letter as she walked inside her house and got herself cozy before opening it. 

Draco Malfoy.

It said on the front of the envelope. She cracked it open neatly and pulled out the letter inside: 

__

Hermione-   
Christmas is soon to come. Surprisingly, I'm holding up a Christmas party next Friday. Please come. Tell your friends, Weasley and Potter. It'd be a big change too- 

Please come, Hermione.

Yours truly,   
Draco. 

She sighed again as she folded the letter back in its envelope. Christmas party from Draco? 

Hermione sat in her chair...hesitating...should she go?


	25. Sweet nothing

A/N: Oh wow this is really messed up... chapter 21 it says Dearest Hermione and chapter 22 it says DEAR Hermione. Sorry again..gaaah!! 

Well, here's the next chapter you impatient kids! =P hehe.. 

****

Chapter 24: Sweet Nothing

__

Last chance, Hermione, Hermione told herself as she headed to Diagon Alley with Ginny to meet Harry and Ron. 

"Hermione, are you sure- Malfoy _wanted_ us to come?" Ginny asked her nervously. 

Hermione nodded. "But- why?" 

Hermione shrugged, "He wants change."

Ginny looked at Hermione as if she had gone mad. "Right..." 

Diagon Alley looked wonderful. Giant trees and little Christmas elves were walking around the snowy ground. Stores were decorated with Christmas lights, bells and choir songs echoed in Hermione's ear. 

- - 

Draco sat in his welcome room and stared out his window, waiting...

He had already written six New Years resolution on many pieces of paper and one by one, he threw them on the bowl table. 

Will Hermione come? Did she get his letter? He was getting anxious... what if she doesn't come? What if she'll never talk to him? What if she never _got _the letter?

A few hours had passed and visitors had arrived. Still no sign of Hermione. 

"What's wrong Draconie?" Draco whirled around, startled, at the high pitched voice. 

"I'm fine, Pansy. Go get something to eat or something-" 

"Oh don't be silly. I've eaten quite enough. I've just been worried about you, baby-" She sat down beside Draco and gave him this smile – a spine breaker smile that gave Draco the urge to spit on her face. 

"I said I'm fine."

"Then why are you here?" she asked suspiciously, "Not in the mood of entertaining your own guests, are you?" she eyed him...she suspects something. 

Draco didn't speak...a wicked grin appeared on Pansy's face, "You're waiting for that muggle, Granger, aren't you?" she rolled her eyes at Draco's silence, "You just _had _to invite that Mudblood-"

Draco snapped his head to Pansy's direction, giving her his deathly glare. "Don't you dare-" 

Pansy just smirked, "Oh _please_. All of a sudden you refuse calling her that word?" 

Draco didn't speak. "What's wrong with you, Drake!" 

-- 

The girls walked up to the Leaky Cauldron doors and found Ron and Harry leaning on the walls. When the boys caught them, they suddenly burst out laughing. Ginny and Hermione exchanged weird looks-

"What?" Hermione asked, as Ron pointed somewhere above Ginny. Hermione rolled her eyes and Ginny ran to hit her brother. 

"Mistletoe rules, Hermione." Harry winked as Hermione slapped him playfully on the arm. 

"Ready to go?" Harry asked once everyone was settled. Everyone nodded, except Ron who grunted. "This is rubbish, I tell you!" he muttered. "By the time-" 

"Just shut up, Ron."

--

Draco had finally managed to drive Pansy away. He sighed and walked up to his room. What's the point of a Happy Christmas, without having the girl he wanted to be there at his own party? 

As he walked in his room, he dropped on his bed, _I'll check on the guests later... _after all, he _did _have a house-elf to do the serving. He didn't have to worry...Hermione was coming...right?

Draco had his hopes down... she really wasn't coming now... 

Malfoy stared at his large dresser. Something urged him to open the dresser and take it out... 

__

Just do it... he thought to himself.

--

"Great, just great!" Hermione groaned, as they entered the crowded Leaky Cauldron.

"That's strange," Harry thought aloud, "Usually the Leaky Cauldron's empty during holidays."

"Not this year," Ron shrugged, "Well! Let's go home, then!" He turned, but right at that time Ginny had grabbed his hood, and dragged him back to the spot.

"Ron!" Ginny whinged, "Hermione's counting on you!" 

Ron looked at his sister, then at Hermione (who was now faking a pouting face).

"Oh c'mon, stop with the face!" 

"We may be a little late..." Harry shrugged and plopped himself down to the nearby chair. "It'll take us ages to get through the line up to the fire place." 

-- 

Draco opened a large wooden box and smiled at his collection; the pile of parchments. He didn't have anything...he didn't have Hermione...apart from Hermione's gifts, her letters and pictures were one of the ways to help him think more of her, when they're not together. 

He could hear the music and laughter downstairs... it was a matter of time...

He didn't know what to do know, should he keep waiting? What's the point? What if she'll never come? He can't spend the whole night, sitting around his room...or can he? 

-- 

Hermione sighed as she stood on her tiptoes to check on the gigantic line up. 

"Stupid..." she muttered.

"Honestly, you're actually eager to see that ferret?" Ron rested his hip on one of the tables, arms crossed. 

Hermione looked at him exasperatedly. 

--

A few minutes later, Draco heard a knock on the door. 

Hermione!

He stuffed the letters back in the box and threw it back to his dresser. He rolled across his bed and jumped up to open the door.

"Oh, it's just you..." Draco dropped the doorknob and went back to his bed. 

"Are you okay, baby?" she asked as she rubbed Draco's back. He gave her a strange look and walked to the window. 

"I'm fine. What do you want?"

"Nothing..." she walked along behind him and walked her fingers along his back. "Just want to...spend some time with you, is that so wrong?" 

Draco raised a brow, "_Yes." _He said as-a-matter-of-factly. "And you _know _it's wrong, Pansy. You know I'm with someone else."

Pansy did nothing but grin, "Yeah sure but if she's your girlfriend...why isn't she here?"

She had a point. But Hermione had a reason not to come...he had hurt her... she has the right not to come if she didn't want to. 

Draco was silenced... Pansy gave out a short laugh. "I mean. You're not going to get her away with it, are you?" Pansy bit her lip, "She's nothing but a Mudblood, remember?"

Draco tried to ignore her now. He didn't want to hear anything from her... nothing... 

Draco glared at Pansy, "You have _no _business!" 

Pansy laughed hysterically, "Of course, I have the business. No Malfoy's ever been with a filthy Mudblood, you're obviously the first- it's big news to the pureblood families Draco." 

Malfoy shook his head with disagreement... she had a point too. He was probably the first Malfoy to ever have hooked-up with a Muggle. So fucking what? 

Pansy put her finger on her lips, mocking a worried expression, "Oh, _what _will your father say if he'll find out?" 

--

Hermione, Ron, Harry and Ginny rang the mansion's doorbell. Ginny, Harry _and _Ron were the most anxious ones- they took ages to decide whether or not they should come along. 

Ron was the most over-protective one. If anything goes wrong- death to the man who touches his best friend! 

A serious (but funny-looking) house-elf greeted them at the doorway, and offered to hang their jackets. 

"Malfoy's house-elf is nicer than he is!" Ron whispered to Hermione, but she nudged him on the ribs. 

They stayed at the welcome room for a while, and plopped themselves down the couches. Hermione found pieces of paper floating about in the bowl table and was curious enough, she walked over to it and noticed Draco's handwriting. 

__

New Year's Resolution: it said.

Hermione raised a brow and looked around to find her three friends busy looking around the moving portraits. Hermione scanned around the pieces of paper...the same thing was written on all of them...

__

Change...for Granger... 

She smiled, but this time- she didn't cry. She felt welcome, she felt nice. Draco wouldn't hurt her anymore, she realised this... after many apologetic letters... it's official, she's finally forgiven him.

--

That's it, Draco couldn't take it... he was disgusted by the way Pansy was talking to him. 

She was standing there, with that nasty grin on her face... "Face it, sweetheart..." she placed her hands on his paled face. Malfoy moved back, but she was too quick...

--

"Where's Draco?" Hermione asked the serious-wanna-be, funny looking house-elf, who was still trying to hang their coats. 

"Master is upstairs, young miss..." she said softly, "You have to recieve his affirmation, miss, before attending Master's party, young ma'am..." 

"Darla," Hermione walked over to the struggling house-elf who had just charmed the coats to hang themselves, "Please tell me where Draco is. I need to see him. Remember me? Hermione Granger."

The house-elf called Darla's eyes lit up with excitement, "Oh! Miss Hermione Granger, miss! Darla did not notice you at all! Master is upstairs, Miss Hermione! All apologies from Darla..." 

"That's quite alright, Darla." Hermione turned to see Harry and Ron's shocked faces. Of course, Hermione's been in Draco's mansion many times before. Hermione could remember Draco telling Darla to treat Hermione like she's the damsel in the mansion, whenever she was over. "Do you think maybe, I could go see him?" 

Darla nodded briskly. Hermione patted the house-elf on the head, grabbed something green in her bag and headed on upstairs, with Draco's New Years resolution paper clutched on her hands. 

She was seeing him again...

--

Pansy had placed her hands behind his neck and leaned over, "-Granger'll never come," she breathed. She leaned over, giving Malfoy no time to move away- it was all too quick... 

Pansy had kissed Draco Malfoy. 

-- 

Hermione knew where Draco's room was. What could he be doing in there? Shouldn't he be downstairs with his guests?

She clutched the two objects tightly near her and was too excited. Draco's door was open...before she could walk in- 

--

It seemed as though everything was happening again. The same feeling...it was that same anguish feeling... she stood dead on the spot, seeing everything..._everything..._

The Draco Malfoy.... kissing Pansy Parkinson near his window. For a few worthless seconds, the two purebloods broke apart. A grin on Pansy Parkinson's cheerful face, and Draco catching Hermione on the window. 

"Hermione!" he yelled, pushing Parkinson aside, as though just realised what he had just done. Draco's eyes widened with horror as he saw Hermione's horrified expression...and at the same time... heartbroken.

"You..." she breathed, "you ugly..fuck...you son of a-" 

How could he do this? Again? Twice? He said he'd never hurt her...he had twice betrayed her...twice...

Hermione was still on the spot, breathing very hard and hot on the face. Fresh new tears trickled on her face and before Malfoy could run up to her, she had dropped her things and ran downstairs. 

Malfoy caught a glimpse of two familiar things Hermione had dropped: a simple piece of paper, and the thing he had given her during Zabini's attack on her in Diagon Alley...the thing she kept all this time. Lying there ,was his green hooded sweater... 


	26. Surrender

A/N: Thanks to the reviewers! 

****

PinkTribeChick- Right in front of you by Celine Dion. I put it on Chapter17 :) 

****

Confused- Well chapter 12 was an authors note. So that doesn't really count as a chapter  


Crap. Sorry guys...I didn't have time to proof read Chapter24...so it might have a few grammar mistakes there or something- but hey, what can you do? =P 

And again, thanks to **all **the reviewers!! Alright more cheese!

---

****

Chapter 25: Surrender

__

I am a little bit of loneliness a little bit of disregard  
Handful of complaints but I can't help the fact that everybody can see  
these scars

Draco tried to catch up to her, but Hermione had already gone with her coat. Leaving Darla, Ron, Harry and Ginny with confused looks on their faces.

Malfoy didn't bother finding his coat, he ran out in the cold to find Hermione with only a sweater. He could see a foggy figure up ahead...he called her name but the figure ignored his call.

__

  
I am what I want you to want what I want you to feel  
But it's like no matter what I do, I can't convince you, to just believe  
this is real

"Hermione!" Draco called out, as he ran towards the crimson-cloaked figure. Whether or not it was Hermione...he didn't care... 

__

  
So I let go..  
Watching you...  
Turn your back like you always do...

Draco called her name again, but the figure's back was still turned. It seemed to realise that someone was following... 

__

...Face away and pretend that I'm not  
But I'll be here 'cause you're all that I got...

Draco grabbed the figure's arms...it whirled around with a saddened expression, her eyes were like waterfalls, and her cheeks were red from the cold. 

She was weakened... 

She stood there and stared at Draco in disbelief. Nobody spoke...Draco let go of her arms and pulled her close for a tight embrace. 

__

I can't feel the way I did before  
Don't turn your back on me

"How...h-how...how... _why_?" she stuttered. She wanted to let go...let go of him...why has she fallen for him in the first place? Her chest was aching... she was too unstable...weak...powerless... 

She couldn't help it, she cried endlessly on his shoulder. Draco was speechless... what has he done?

"Hermione-" Draco pulled apart after she had stopped sobbing, "I'm _sorry_, OK? Pansy...she-" 

Hermione was all shook up. She was confused. She didn't want to hear any more excuses... only if she was strong enough to just let go and walk away... if only it was that easy...

Hermione looked away from Draco's gaze... Draco brushed her hair away from her face. 

_I won't be ignored...  
Time won't heal this damage anymore  
Don't turn your back on me  
I won't be ignored..._

"I-I don't even know what to do anymore-" she said faintly. "I..."

"Listen." Draco said forcefully. He wasn't going to lose her again...he can't... "I didn't want to do it, OK? I was waiting for _you_. She-"

I am a little bit insecure a little unconfident  
Cause you don't understand I do what I can but sometimes I don't make  
sense  
I am what you never wanna say but I've never had a doubt  
It's like no matter what I do I can't convince you for once just to hear  
me out...

Hermione kept sniffing and sobbing, but she shook her head telling Draco to stop talking. She broke away from him and looked him straight in the eye, "It's no use..."

__

  
So I let go watching you turn your back like you always do  
Face away and pretend that I'm not  
But I'll be here 'cause you're all that I've got  


She turned away, but Draco wasn't letting her go that easily... he caught her arm again, "Hermione, don't do this." 

"I don't know anymore, Malfoy." She whispered, "Best if you get back inside...you'll catch a cold. I..I'm no good for your party..."

__

  
I can't feel the way I did before  
Don't turn your back on me  
I won't be ignored  
Time won't heal this damage anymore

Don't turn your back on me

I won't be ignored....

"But I want you, Hermione-" Draco hadn't realised he said it, "I can't go on without you..."

"Neither can I... b-but everything is so messed up!" Tears dribbled down her cheeks again.

"Hermione..."

"Look." She hugged her own shoulders, "Draco, I..._left_...my head, around your heart..." She said spiritless, "But...you..._tore _my world apart..." more tears of sadness and pain trilled. She was surprised she hadn't run out of tears.

"No...that's not true. I'm trying to make you happy. Pansy's just ruining everything, Hermione. Just- listen to me... for _once!_"

But Hermione shook her head. "No more, Draco..." she whispered, unable to stop her cry, "_No more_..." 

"Why..." Draco managed to ask, he shivered from the cold...but he didn't care...he ignored it... "Hermione, nothing is what it seems...you know I don't like Pansy-"

"I know you don't. And I also thought I _knew _that you cared, but it was all a lie..."

"I told you. I told you, I didn't want it all to happen. I already blame myself that you're hurting, Hermione." Draco came a little closer to her...he wanted to hold her in his arms...stop all the heartache..."Please don't do this to me, Hermione...You're not the only one hurting..." Hermione stood still on her spot. She pulled away hastily, as Draco lay close. 

"I don't want to run away but I can't _take_ it anymore," Hermione bawled, "I don't understand...Draco...I'm so confused. If I'm not made for you...then why does my heart tell me that I am?" she backed away, and almost tripped on the pile of snow, "Is there any way... that I... can stay in your arms?"

"Yes! If you just listen..." 

"I can't go on like this. You're just....you're just another stranger to me-" 

"I was a stranger but not a stranger to you!" Draco called back, "But a stranger in a _world,_ I made without you." 

__

I can't feel the way I did before...

Don't turn your back on me...  
I won't be ignored...  


Hermione didn't speak. Draco was never this sentimental to her before... 

"Hermione," Draco placed his hands on her wet face, "I want to stop this. I don't want to see you cry..." his hot breath formed a cloud of frost, "They say sometimes you need some time apart, But I've got a bad case of broken heart, and you're the only one who's got the cure, Hermione. Do you get it? I can't live another day without seeing you smile."

__

  
I can't feel the way I did before  
Don't turn your back on me  
I won't be ignored...  
Time won't heal this damage anymore  
Don't turn your back on me

Hermione took Draco's hands away from her face, "I'm going to smile and make you think I'm happy. I'm going to laugh, so you don't see me cry anyomore, I'm going to let you go, Draco. And even if it kills me-" Hermione looked down at her feet, "I'm going to smile..." 

__

  
I won't be ignored...

"I'm not looking for anything in return, Hermione. Tell me what you think I am and I won't give a shit. Because I have _nothing_ – nothing_ else. Nothing _more to give, but my heart..."

__

I can't feel  
I won't be ignored  
Time won't heal  
Don't turn your back on me  
I won't be ignored...

"_Please." _Hermione pleaded softly, "I can't go on like this- _we _can't go on like this.." she shook her head, "Just let go..._please_."

Hermione finally wiped the clear liquids out with her cloak and turned her back away from Draco one last time...and walked away. 

Draco stood there...motionless...cold...in _misery..._as he watched her walk out... walk out of his life. 

__

  
--

THE END! 

Aahhaha..just joking. There's more! Bam! I can't leave Draco feeling miserable like that- I have feelings too!!

The song is Faint by Linkin Park. 


	27. Him

A/N: Wow I take it a few of you fell for my The End there.. muwahahaha!! Anyways... I was re-reading the whole fic yesterday and what the hell – I really don't see what you people see in this story, but I think it SUCKS! ASS! 

__

Yeah man lol **JUST TO TELL YOU**... like, three of those quotes back there- I got from a quote somewhere something something... So if you realised a quote that sounds **real** smart and quotish, it's not mine, cuz my quotes are stupid. Daniel Beddingfield, hell yeah I got that quote!   


I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!!! ....Except the plot. 

****

LynXKitty: You took the hint pretty well. Ha, oh I dunno maybe? You have to read on and find out if your theory's true. 

****

Fulldark: Yeah I know! Hermione's being an asshole. But that's how she thinks is for the best. I hope I didn't make her too 'out of character'. Anyways, thanks a lot for reviewing!   
**Hanna: **No no no problem at all!! Review all you want!!!!

****

BodyChocolate: LoL! Yeah it would've been wouldn't it? Yeah I'm like you...but I like the sappy endings sometimes except I prefer the cliffer hangers. Sequal? Hmm.. I MAY CONSIDER IT! (You hear that kids?!!?) But unfortunatley, the story's not done ...YET!   
**Dopey: **Hehe, yes ... I don't have a life that's why.   
**Chickadee77: **I congratulate you for being the first one to fall for it- hahaha.   
**  
And as to the rest of you- **Thank you for pretending my story's good :) 

****

I love you all.

--

****

Chapter 26: Him 

Hermione sat blankly on her bed early that morning. She ran her fingers through her brown hair and took a deep breath. 

It had been a month since she'd seen _him._ It had been a month since _he _sent letters. Yet...she didn't know why she _still _felt empty.

She didn't care anymore. Bullshit...it was all bullshit to her. Why does she feel like she wanted more of his letters? Why does she tell herself that nothing matters anymore, but though she can't stop thinking about it? 

Hermione never told Ginny, Harry or Ron what happened during his Christmas party, no matter how many times they asked. But it was obvious the three knew what was going on, for Hermione wasn't seeing _him_ anymore, or whenever they'd bring up the subject, Hermione would keep quiet. 

Everything was drifting away... 

Hermione acted like she never liked _him_. She acted like _he_ never changed at all, she acted like she _never _accepted _him_...she acted like she never knew him...

So many regrets...

Hermione hated to think about it. Though she understood that he apologized so many times, and many times she's considered the fact that 'it was just a kiss'. But she couldn't...she just couldn't stop regretting the fact that she had opened her heart to him, cared...accepted him. Yet she suffered pain and heartbreak. All these lies...she hates lies..she hates fake excuses, and she doesn't like when people treat her like she's nothing but "that girl". She knew she was more than just "that girl"... 

She couldn't take it...

Nobody understood her... she acted like nothing's wrong by hiding all the suffering inside of her. Although, she did keep her word...and _smiled. _

It wasn't the wonderful smile Hermione used to carry. It wasn't the joyous smile and the fun-loving smile Hermione. It was a deserted smile...hollow and abandoned. It was lacking something...needing something...it needed love.

She wasn't afraid to go to Diagon Alley with her friends anymore though. She was only reluctant. 

--

Ginny looked at the quiet Hermione with sorry eyes. She tried and comforted Hermione ...tried... it never worked. Why? That's a big mystery to her friends. 

"Why don't we try the ice cream shop, hm?" Ron wrapped his arms around his friend and pulled her chin up. Hermione forced out a smile. That smile...

Harry and Ginny frowned as they walked in the shop. No more happy conversations... her friends felt too bad for her. No matter how hard they tried, Hermione just _forced_ herself to smile. Her heart walked away, replaced with a cold, uncaring heart. 

Will she ever love again?

"No, that's alright. Maybe-" she replied, "I'll go take a walk."

"We'll come with you" Harry said gently, but Hermione shook her head.

"I think...I think I'll go by myself."

Her friends hesitated for a while, giving each other anxious looks, but agreed. Anything to make her happy. 

As she walked along the paths of Diagon Alley, looking around the trees until something...something so unfamiliar caught Hermione's eye. She hung her head and squinted as she passed it. She stopped for a moment and looked right at a large tree. 

A date was carved on the bark- Hermione realised that writing... she tried to remember when the date was, when suddenly it hit her. Where else would _he _have brought that box of chocolate he had sent her a month ago? 

Hermione let out a small gasp as she noticed what was carved below it. 

__

D.M + H.G   
Won't give up... 

And below that, was a small arrow. She raised a brow. Of course! But... 

Tears were forming in her eyes again. No, no, no... She can't cry again. Not now. Not here. She hasn't cried for days... she chose emptyness over cry. She looked around for somewhere to sit then headed towards the nearest bench. She breathed deeply again as she sat down on the chair, looking back at the tree. 

But- why? '_Won't give up.._'? What the hell did that mean?

She slowly walked up to the tree again and realised where the arrow had pointed. She walked curiously towards the next tree and realised the same familiar writing. One simple word was carved on it: 

Forgive.

She straightened herself up, pushing the tears back in her eyes. _Don't be such a crybaby, _she thought to herself. _This was so long ago..._

And then again, another arrow. Hermione walked curiously up to another large tree and gazed at the word carved there. 

__

Fate.

No way he wrote this. She didn't see the point. She's wasting her time! She wanted to ignore where the arrow pointed to but she couldn't... she wanted to see. 

She strolled along to the next tree and her expression was incogneto.

__

Destiny.

Hermione couldn't find an arrow to this one. No, she is defenitly wasting her time. This is stupid. She sighed exasperatedly, turned her heel to leave, when she found herself face to face with an empty store.

Wait a second...

Hermione's jaw dropped when she saw the store. That store. That same vacant store, her and _him _stayed in during the rain. The same vacant store where they had- _the incident. _

Before any thoughts crossed her mind, Hermione had darted towards the ice cream shop to meet her friends. Useless. Screw the stupid walk.

--

Hermione forced herself, and shrugged off this odd day. She sat in silence on her couch, with Crookshanks by her side, eating ice cream. Food always drove the stress away...

She was about to turn her 'television' on when she heard a loud crack coming from her fireplace. 

"What the-" 

She turned to her fireplace and jumped as she saw a funny-looking—

"Darla!?" Hermione kneeled down on the floor, leveling her head to see the funny-looking serious house-elf. "What- what are you doing?" 

"All apologies for interupting with Miss Hermione Granger's plans, miss. But Darla is worried, young ma'am. Darla is very worried!" the tiny house-elf told Hermione, giving her nervous looks. 

"Why are you worried? What's happened?"

"Darla has come to a decision to reach you, Miss Hermione Granger. Darla has come to ask whether Master is there at your residence, young miss?" 

Hermione gave her a weird look, "What do you mean? I haven't seen '_your Master'_ anywhere, for a long time."

Darla grew more panicked, "Y-you have not s-seen Master Draco anywhere? Miss? Not contacted, Master, either, miss?" 

Hermione didn't speak. "Miss Hermione Granger! Master has been gone for three days, young ma'am. Darla has not been informed. Darla is worried a lot, miss Hermione Granger. I have thought he had visited you-"

"No. I'm sorry, Darla. Maybe he's gone to _Pannsyyyyyy's _big rich and large mansion." Hermione rolled her eyes. Darla frowned.

"Master loath, miss Parkinson, miss Hermione Granger. Master Draco says her name in hatred. Oh so he shudders. He tells me stories, lots about Miss Hermione Granger, much. He sayses he misses young damsel. Master mentions lots of good things about you- but Master just vanished three days ago, miss. Master Draco _never _tells Darla what he's up to!" Darla was looking worried indeed. Hermione had to help the poor thing... not for _him _but for Darla. 

"Is there anyone else there with you?"

"Nobody. None at all, young miss! Darla is all alone in the Manor, when Master Draco left three days ago. Darla is very worried!" 

"Well..." Hermione thought for a moment, "Hang in there, Darla. I'm on my way." 

Hermione grabbed her wand and summoned food for Crookshanks in his bowl.

__

Crap, she thought. No more Floo Powder! How will she get to Diagon Alley without Floo? There was only one way... to apparate.

Of course, her and her friends passed the Apparition test but they weren't quite sure how far of a distance Malfoy's new mansion was. She, Hermione, wasn't so sure either...

__

I gotta take the risk... she thought, _for Darla. _

She closed her eyes, wand clutched on her hands and concentrated-

--

"Oh, hello! Hello, how Darla is nice to meet you, young Miss Hermione Granger!" Darla cried excitedly, "Will you help Darla, find young Master, miss?"

The good thing was, Hermione had apparated successfully. But the bad thing was... in a place where she least expected it. 

Hermione pulled herself out of Draco's closet and tried not to look around. Darla plopped herself on Draco's bed, fidgeting with her thumbs as she looked at the floor worriedly.

"Don't worry, we'll find him." She sat beside Darla and put her hand on her shoulder. Darla's large eyes twinkled as she looked up at Hermione. Darla wasn't rugged like Dobby, she was nicely dressed, like a maid – but not human. Hermione wondered...if _he _ever tried to set her free? 

Darla ran out of the room, muttering about how rude she was not to make some tea. Hermione was about to follow her when something caught her eye. She walked up to Draco's dresser and picked up a large wooden box she always wondered about. _He _always said he'll show her some day 'when he's ready'. What could this be...what could possibly keep Draco to be so shy of showing Hermione? 

She opened the box and noticed a bunch of letters neatly folded inside. They were her letters...he kept them...all along... 

Beside the large wooden box was his green sweater- untouched... neatly folded. Folded in the way Hermione always folded... 

A voice made Hermione jump. 

"Oh, hello Darla." 

The little creature was peering through the doorway. "Come downstairs, young miss. Darla has prepared tea for you, Miss Hermione Granger." 

'I'll...I'll be right down Darla" Hermione forced another one of her smiles and followed downstairs. 

--

Hermione sipped her tea, while thinking...

A few minutes later, Darla had come in the kitchen with an envelope in her hands. "Miss Hermione Granger! Look what Darla has found a post lying outside, young miss!" she handed the letter to Hermione, who curiously looked at it – _St. Mungo's Hospital for the Magical Maladies and Injuries. _


	28. Ward 50

****

Chapter 27: Ward 50

Hermione scanned the letter, for the poor little thing couldn't read. Hermione could see Darla looking curious and at the same time anxious at her. 

"What's is it, miss Hermione Granger? Is it a letter from Master Draco, miss?" she asked worriedly. 

Hermione looked at the letter, then to Darla, "Er- no, Darla. It's a letter from- erm- his friend Harry. Draco's at his place right now. I'll go get him, alright? You stay here, OK?" 

Darla looked hopefully at Hermione, who was hoping Darla wasn't suspecting she was lying. Darla nodded...

Hermione stuffed the letter in her pockets, just in case, and grabbed her wand from her pocket then apparated. 

__

What did Draco do now? What could possibly have happened? 

No. Hermione's not worried. She's just helping Darla...yeah, that's what she's doing.

__

Oh no. I hope Draco's not too hurt... Hermione told herself, but slapped herself mentally. Somehow, Ron's words came across your mind a few years ago when Hermione had returned a little silver necklace.... '_Or you shouldn't have stopped by at all, Hermione! So then you could've kept that necklace of his and leave him to his misery!' ..._

Misery ... 

-

Hermione landed shortly in front of an abandoned building. She passed through the doors and walked in the large lobby of St. Mungo's. 

She walked up to the front desk and was given a visitor's pass. The lady gave her a small piece of paper where Draco's room was written. 

Hermione climbed the flight of stairs until she reached the fourth floor, with a sign on the door that read: _Spell damage_

Hermione raised a brow and looked at the piece of paper...it's the same floor...spell damage? What could've happend? Draco couldn't have gotten himself into a duel...could he? 

Hermione looked at her piece of paper again: _ward 50, "Serious: Private" Dilys Derwent Ward: Unforgivable Curses. _

Hermione's heart leaped. Unforgivable Curses? Oh no... what had Malfoy gotten himself into now... 

Or perhaps...what had Hermione gotten Draco into? 

-- 

She knocked softly on the door and a tall, male healer had opened it. 

"May I help you, miss?" he asked nicely, as he held his clipboard between his arms and hips. 

"Er- I'm...I'm here to see D-Draco Malfoy?" Hermione knew she had said it loud enough when she heard a loud thud from inside. She tried to peek in but the healer was too large that he covered up the whole doorway. The man turned to the source of the noise and shook his head.

"You're not helping yourself heal when you fall off beds, Mr. Malfoy." 

After a few murmers and growls from inside the room, Hermione straightened herself up as the male healer swung the door open and finally let her in.

"You have a visitor-" 

"I got it up to here thanks, Clark." Draco grinned at Hermione, rubbing the back of his neck in humiliation. 

Hermione gave out a small laugh and walked towards the single bed. The room was big and nice, for only one patient. The bed laid beside the window and tables were everywhere. Hermione could see the bathroom just ahead, and portraits hung on the walls. Draco's pillows were high and he had a cast on his right arm. His blankets were tousled and Hermione figured it was because Draco had fallen off his bed. 

"Hi..." she said softly. 

"Hi" he replied and gave a slight smile. 

Nobody talked for a few seconds but Draco had a feeling Hermione knew what she was going to say. Hermione sat on the chair beside the table. Draco wanted to sit up but she shook her head. Without hesitation, she put her hand on his cheek and burst out in tears.

"What? What's wrong, Hermione?" Draco asked gently, placing his left hand on her shoulder.

"I didn't have time to get you a present-" she sobbed and Draco laughed.

"Don't worry about it-"

"I didn't even get you one for Christmas...what kind of person am I?" she turned her head to a different direction, but Draco used her chin to turn back and look at him. He wiped her small tears with his thumb and smiled. 

"...and...and..._this _had to happen! I'm sorry... I'm sorry... I'm so sorry..." she bawled as Draco pulled her close to him for a warm embrace. 

A second later, Clark the healer had come in, but as he saw the scene, he wore a funny expression on his face and immediately turned back. 

"Don't cry, Hermione. It's not your fault..." Draco whispered, as he tried to keep up with his grasp with only one hand. "I don't like seeing you cry"

Hermione pulled back and pulled her knees on the chair, and tried to look for what words to say- "Are you OK?" 

Draco nodded tediously, "Yeah, I guess..." 

Hermione looked at her shoes... "I've bee- I mean, Darla...has been worried for the last three days. And you haven't owled or anything-"

"Do you think I can really owl in this condition? Nobody's been visiting who's willing to owl for me, except for mother. I can't write with my left hand-" 

"What happened?" she asked him worriedly. But Draco pulled his head up and looked at her uncertainly. 

"Well I..." 


	29. Bruises and Hearts

****

A/N: Hey guys, I realised that Chapter 27 was a little short and pointless and since I love you guys I made a chapter 28 to upload, but a little longer. Enjoy! 

Chapter 28: Bruises in hearts

"Well I..." Draco thought of how to put it, "I'll...tell you soon. Not right now. You look real tired, have something to eat."

Hermione wasn't going to push Draco into telling her. As long as he will, she was ok with that. 

She will never ask, if he would never tell her...

After a few thoughts, she thought that there was no time into pretending to be happy when she was feeling nothing. She had to do this... Draco is hurt and she has no time to bawl over nothing anymore.

She was with Draco now...

Why couldn't she feel anything from anyone other than _him? _

She was... she really was talking to Draco Malfoy again... 

--

Hermione left St. Mungo's that day feeling the emptyness being re-filled. She didn't know why... but a single visit made her happy. It made him happy too. She was still curious.... how did he get so hurt? Why was he so hesitant? 

Later after work that next day, Hermione visited him again. This time, she had a small box of chocolate frogs with her, accompanied with a nice green ribbon. The room was quiet and faint. She walked towards Draco's bed and realised he was in deep sleep. She placed the box of frogs on the bedside table and sat on his bed... She ran her fingers through his unslicked hair, that had turned back to it's original blonde colour, and placed her lips on his forehead...

--

A few hours later, Draco awoke, his chest feeling so weighted. He opened his eyes wide, but smirked as he saw a brown-headed figure sitting on his bed, with her head and arms relaxed on his chest. He didn't dare move...he put his arms on Hermione's back and finally realised she had dozed off. He yawned and the box of chocolate frogs caught his eye. He grinned again and unwrapped the package.

Draco figured she must've been really worn off from work for she had been sleeping for fourty minutes, at least. Clark plopped himself in and out of the room checking on Draco and then going back to his small office, right beside Draco's bathroom. 

Fifteen minutes later, Hermione stirred and finally straightened herself up. Realising where she was, she looked startled then started brushing her hair with her fingers. 

"Oh no, have I been sleeping for long?" she asked drowsily, checking her watch. She looked at Draco's chest and flushed at the thought she'd been lying there with him awake, "How long have you been awake?"

"A while." He smirked, offering her some chocolate frogs. Hermione transferred herself to the chair next to the bed and rested her head on the bed. 

"You know, if you're tired, you can keep sleeping." 

She pulled her head up and shook her head, "No, no it's ok." 

"I'm getting off tomorrow, did you know?" he said gleefully. 

"Really? That's great. I... I told Darla you had some business to do and you'll be home soon. She's been very worried...I don't want to tell her you're hurt-"

"I'm not hurt. I'm _fine._" He said, apathetically. 

Hermione looked from the bed, to Draco- "What did happen, Draco? Honestly." 

Draco's smile dropped and went back to his uncertain face. "You can tell me, now." 

"I..." he hesitated for a while and just sighed, "Alright, but- promise not to say a word until I'm done?"

Hermione nodded and pulled her chair closer. "After the Christmas party-" Draco looked straightly at her, "I got a greeting from...from mother. And... well, I realised why should she spend Christmas alone?" 

Hermione had finally come to an official conclusion... Draco had a heart.

"So I..." 

Hermione's eyes widened. She wasn't stupid. He told her before that Narcissa Malfoy had left the family and took off. Was Malfoy about to say...what she _thinks _he's going to say?

"_No. _You didn't!" she said in disbelief. But he nodded... Hermione clearly understood... Draco _wasn't _suppose to...

Draco continued- "I only tried to, though. I wasn't too successful. I found out she lived near one of her sisters." 

Hermione, grew fearfull and panick-stricken for Malfoy. Even though she didn't want it to happen, it happened. 

"Yeah, well- father...he...he found out..."

Hermione burried her face on her hands, "Damn it!" 

Draco concentrated hard on the chocolate box, trying not to re-imagine what happened. Too late, he was crunching the box with his fists, still wearing a calm expression on his face. Hermione could tell...she told him to stop if he didn't want to go any further. But even he was too stubborn for that.

"Well you know how my father is. He's loves inflictions." His voice was strong, but Hermione could hear it tremble, "He...started getting rough and furious. So he disciplined me- would you like some tea?"

It was too clear Draco wanted to change the subject, for either...not wanting Hermione to get too worried, or he didn't want to reminisce...or simply because, he didn't want Hermione to know. Hermione couldn't take this- it wasn't fair of Lucius Malfoy- this wasn't disciplining Draco at all. Of course she was worried- and scared too. But he has to keep going...she needs to know...

"That's _abuse _Malfoy!" she exclaimed, ignoring his offer, "You should've told somebody!"

"I'm a grown man I can take care of myself!" he snapped back. 

"I know you are! But is this where you always want to end up?" 

Draco grew silent.

"I love my mum, Hermione." He looked at her and whispered, "She needs me." 

"Yes. I know that. But you can't let Lucius push you around anymore, Draco." 

Draco was silent again. 

"What..." Hermione sighed, "Which spell was it?" 

No response.

"Draco, please-" Hermione was in the border of tears again, "Please tell me..."

It was a few seconds, until Draco sighed and started to fix his eyes on the cast of his hand. He whispered it but Hermione couldn't hear. 

"What was that?"

"C...crucio..." 

Hermione looked like she was about to explode. She was breathing heavily, wearing a mixture of expressions: terrified and disturbed.

She felt very sorry.... Without notice, she threw her arms around Draco and cried on his shoulder. Draco wore both vicious and agony at the same time. He didn't have a choice but hug Hermione back, his eyes were blank and held back tears. 

"They sent him there, didn't they?" Hermione pulled herself back, looking very bothered, "He's sent to Azkaban, isn't he? He's there in Azkaban, right?"

Draco didn't speak. Hermione shrilled. "YEAH RIGHT!" 

Draco pursed his lips and shook his head slowly; "They didn't send him to Azkaban, Hermione."

Hermione stood up and paced around the room. "Why? Why not? He did something bad, obviously!" 

"You obviously don't know my father that much." He was breathing heavily, "He can get away with anything. He uses many unforgivable spells Hermione, this isn't the first. This is just the first time I've been badly hu-"

Hermione snapped her head to his direction, "You mean- he's hurt you before?"

"He's a Death Eater, Granger. By now you should know that he's nothing of a clean or kind man!" he answered, as-a-matter-of-factly. Hermione just wanted to collapse on the floor right now.

She returned back to her seat and didn't speak, "This is enough. Another hit and it's a big possibility that you'll be worse than _just get hurt._" 

"Death?"

Hermione winced. She hated that word... always hated it...

"He'll obviously find out about us two right? Does he know? What would he do?"

Draco shook his head. "He'll....y-you?"

Draco nodded slowly...

"Will he...hurt...m-me?"

Hermione knew she shouldn't have asked that. This was wrong...everything was getting worse again... she can't let Lucius find out about the two of them. 

She expected him to nod but... he simply shook his head, "I'd rather die than see you get hurt." 

Hermione tried to keep her cool and buried her hands on her arms. 

"But I did get to talk to mother-"

She pulled herself up again and listened- 

"She did have time to tell me things. I did have time to tell her things..."

"What kind- of things?"

"That... I told her... I knew a girl from school. And... we were together until that one day it all fell apart-" his voice grew faint and Hermione tried hard to listen even though, "I told her things weren't going to well with _that girl _and... of course, I didn't tell her it was you yet. I asked her to help me get through things...get through you. But I couldn't... Though, there was this one thing she said, that really got me going..."

Hermione didn't speak.

"She said...'For everything you hold on to, there must be something I must let go of'" he continued, "And I thought- but what if one day, I couldn't find anything to let go anymore. I'll..."

He looked from his arm, to Hermione's eyes, "I'll let go of myself, and just hold on to you." 


	30. Two hearts that beat as one

****

A/n: Alright we're almost there! We're getting so close that the last few chapters will be full of songs! Woo!!

Chapter 29: Two hearts that beat as one

Hermione was the only one who helped Draco move back to his Manor, that next day. He still had a cast on but other than that he felt good as new. 

Darla, for one, was really happy to see him. She practically hugged Draco's leg. 

Hermione led Draco to his room and Darla came in with tea and some snacks. Hermione stayed for a while to talk to Draco about things... To both of their surprises, none of them talked about "the Christmas party". Both told each other how empty they were during Christmas...how empty they felt after Christmas... felt lonesome. Even though there were still people and friends around, there was always something missing... 

But they were happy it's worked out now... they were together again... 

Both realised, it's possible that two people with different tastes, two people at odds... two people who are unlikely... that one, can change another's heart, melt it... realised how, they're just as similar. 

Realised how... enemies can turn into the opposite. 

Once you've fallen for someone, you'll realise that you shouldn't give up. You can never give up love... Although none knew what this was... was it _really _love? Or just... something else? 

True, Draco was had a disturbed childhood. Hid all his feelings and replaced them with anger... whilst Hermione was living as an innocent child with a tender heart, free of anger... free from vengeance. 

--

Draco and Hermione spent another day in Diagon Alley. They went shopping for things and just talked. They enjoyed each others company... 

Harry, Ron and Ginny were somehow.... proud. They always gave him and her that warm smile. Anything to keep their friend happy... nothing can stop it. Nothing can obstruct their feelings for each other. Draco wasn't going to let her go this time... it was his turn now. To protect her... cherish her... 

Nothing now... 

-- 

The two spent another afternoon at the nearby park. They didn't care what to do... they had each other now and that's what was important. 

They were walking on a path, with Hermione stressfully talked to him about work. She told him about the vacation plan her mother had planned for her. 

Draco thought Hermione deserved it... 

In the middle of her tense speech, she stopped at the touch of Draco's hand. It sent chills down her spine, as he looked at her, grinning... grinning like there was nothing the matter with the world. Grinning because Hermione _was _his world. It gave her butterflies as out of the blue Draco's left hand swooped down and met with hers. Hermione fell silent. 

They locked hands as they walked along the path, like there was no ending. Their entwined fingers clutched tight, her thumbs playing with his. 

They were surprised at how things turned out to be. With a few glitches here and there... but they're glad it was over. They wanted to be together... enjoyed how they held each other's arms. But everything seemed so complete now... why does it feel like something _else_ was missing? 

-- 

The two grew tired and finally sat down below a large tree. It was a few moments until Hermione's smile grew wider, "I have something for you." 

Draco lifted a brow as Hermione picked up a small package from her bag. It was wrapped in a scarlet wrapping paper, and it didn't look like any other package. It was circular.

Draco opened up the package and found a glass crystal ball. "Go ahead. Shake it!" 

Malfoy put the in glass crystal near his ears and shook it slowly. Suddenly, two silhouettes appeared in the center. He soon realised it was a hologram of them, waving and smiling.

"How did you-?" he asked in amazement.

"I just made a copy of the other photograph you gave me. I charmed it and transformed it into a hologram. It wouldn't work unless there was glass around it, so I conjured one of those." Hermione explained proudly. 

"Impressive!" he stared at it for a few seconds, "I like it!" 

Hermione flushed and leaned against Malfoy's shoulder. "Happy belated Christmas!" 

He smirked and pushed her away from his shoulder and said, "See, I have something for you too." 

Hermione raised a brow, "You've given me enough. I sugg-" 

"No. I want to you to have it..." he searched his pocket for something and finally held out a bright box, placing it on her palms.

"Oh Malfoy, it's a box! I love it!" a simper appeared on her face.

Draco frowned, "Aww...you killed it!" he lied against his stomach on the grass, facing Hermione and opened the box for her. Hermione let out a loud gasp. 

"I..." she stared inside the tiny box, "I...don't know what to say... it's so... beautiful..." 

Draco wore a triumphant grin, then he grabbed something from below his neck, under his shirt, then showed her its duplicate. 

"You made a double?" she asked, "Impressive!" 

__

Breathe in for luck,  
breathe in so deep,  
this air is blessed,  
you share with me

Draco beamed, as he crawled behind her, taking the necklace and putting it on for her. Hermione faced him and he grinned wider. "It's beautiful..." 

This night is wild,  
so calm and dull,  
these hearts they race,  
from self control.  


The look of his sparkling grey eyes made Hermione smile. He placed his hand on the matching silver necklace, "...on a beautiful lady..." Hermione held his and they stared. Hermione stirred... 

__

Your legs are smooth,  
as they graze mine,  
we're doing fine,  
we're doing nothing at all.

They stared deeply at each other's eyes for a long while until Draco finally placed his hands on her cheeks and leaned... 

__

My hopes are so high,  
that your kiss might kill me.  
So won't you kill me,  
so I die happy.

Just their luck. Rain smashed against the ground... causing their _second_ interruption. 

__

Damn it, Draco thought as the two ran for a shelter. It wasn't safe to be under a tree during rain or thunder. 

My heart is yours to fill or burst,  
to break or bury,  
or wear as jewelery,  
which ever you prefer.  


They spent a few minutes under a store's roof. The pub was crowded with people, wet and dry. 

__

  
The words are hushed lets not get busted;  
just lay entwined here, undiscovered.  
Safe in here, from all the stupid questions.  
"hey did you get some?"  
Man, that is so dumb.

Hermione and Draco were like two little children, sitting on the floor of the pub's corner, laughing and exchanging looks. 

__

  
Stay quiet, stay near, stay close they can't hear...  
so we can get some.

The pub was warm but Draco offered his sweater to her for her shoulders were wet and cold. Hermione leaned in front of him, with Draco's hands wrapped around her neck from behind. 

__

  
My hopes are so high that your kiss might kill me.  
So won't you kill me, so I die happy.  
My heart is yours to fill or burst,  
to break or bury, or wear as jewelery,  
which ever you prefer.  


A few minutes later, the noise stopped and the rain ended. Draco and Hermione walked outside and realised it had already gone dark.

__

  
Hands down this is the best day I can ever remember,  
I'll always remember the sound of the stereo,  
the dim of the soft lights...

The two left the noisy pub and headed back to Diagon Alley. 

__

  
...the scent of your hair that you twirled in your fingers  
and the time on the clock when we realized it's so late  
and this walk that we shared together.

"It's getting late... I better get home, I still have to do some work tomorrow." She whispered in his ear as they got to Diagon Alley's entrance. 

They entered The Leaky Cauldron and Floo'd back to Hermione's place. 

__

  
The streets were wet  
and the gate was locked so I jumped it,  
and let you in...

Draco led Hermione to her porch and gave her a good night kiss on the cheek. Just as he turned to leave, Hermione grabbed his arm.

They stared...

"I... want to thank you," she said softly, "For everything. I really enjoyed today." 

Draco did nothing but smile, but he noticed she still hadn't let go of his arm. There was a look in her eyes that Draco didn't know what.... 

Without notice she pulled him closer to her, wrapping her own arms inside his shirt and around his strong waist...and by her touch, she enervated it. Nobody spoke... 

They're eyes were fixed deep at each other... 

Without hesitation, she lured her lips and met his...Draco leaned as they closed their eyes...their mouths collided....sharing a first but passionate kiss....

__

And you stood at the door with your hands on my waist  
and you kissed me like you meant it....

He held her curves and pulled her closer... placing his two hands on her cheeks for support. 

__

  
And I knew that you meant it...  


As their hips met, Draco deepened the kiss and Hermione wrapped her arms around his neck...

__

That you meant it...  
that you meant it....

After minutes of this "goodnight kiss", they finally pulled apart gasping for breath. Breathing heavily, they smiled at each other but nobody spoke. They were too busy trying to inhale more air as they tried to calm their exhausted jaws. 

They exchanged mischievous looks, "Intriguing..." he said between breaths. Hermione flushed and smiled. _  
_

and I knew,  
that you meant it....

After a minute of standing there... they held each other tight... as though they'd never let go... 

Hermione looked at his calm grey eyes and whispered..."You're wonderful...." 

Draco moved his head back a little to take a good luck at her...it felt good being complimented...

"Really? Why is that?" 

That you meant it...

"Because I..." she breathed, "Because I love you..."

--_  
_

A/N: Thanks to everybody who reviewed! This chapter was really really hard to write! Haha...I actually got butterflies. 

The song: **Hands down by Dashboard confessional **


	31. Mr and Mrs Malfoy

A/N: Hey guys, sorry for the late update. I've been busy lately... school's coming up soon- you know, shopping for stupid little school supplies and clothes (the only good part), and end-of-the-summer hang out with friends are just being cramped in the schedule...during my last few days of life. You know.. yeah...yeah..

--

****

Chapter 30: Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy

"Because I..." she breathed, "Because I love you..."

Draco froze. Has he... just heard... her say... those three... strong words? Has he, Draco Malfoy, heard Hermione Granger... tell _him _those three strong words? 

He didn't speak for a while, nor did he let go of her. It wasn't that he hated the fact that Hermione had just expressed her true feelings to him... but... he just didn't know what to say. It was all happening so quickly... 

What was he to do?

He tried to keep calm. Hermione rested her head on his chest... was she expecting an answer back? 

She totally took his breath away. Speechless. Astounded. Voiceless...

Nobody has ever... told him that. Nobody but his mother... 

So was this the feeling of love? _Was this it_? 

....Was _this _love? 

--

After a few minutes of no talking, Draco looked at Hermione's eyes... "Y-y-you? M-me?" 

Hermione could see his eyes were unsure. She didn't care... she didn't care, but at least she let it all out. It was better than holding it all in... wasn't it? 

For a few seconds, Hermione thought this was a bad timing... but was it? 

Draco wasn't moving. He was stunned. Blown away. Flabbergasted... 

"Draco?" Hermione pulled off and looked at his extra pale face. Before she could say another word-

"Hermione I..." he stared at her, "I... love you too..."

--

Draco and Hermione would never forget that night. That night meant everything to Hermione and most of all, Draco. They didn't treat each other any different, of course. Draco got used to it... he loved the feeling. He loved being with her... He loved her. _Love_....he loved the way it sounded when she'd repeat it and kiss him good night. When she'd owl him to reply his message... one small parchment written with three strong, yet simple words: I love you. 

Of course, none could tell what their future held... none could tell what would happen. But it didn't matter... Draco was going to make this relationship work... she's all he's got...he wasn't going to let go now.. 

But in order to make something good happen... there's always something hard that you have to face.

--

Draco met Hermione's parents that day, and it went quite well... not something he had in mind but at least it went well.

They spent the day introducing Draco to a Muggle sport called "Golf". He didn't know if Mr. and Mrs. Granger knew that he was one of those wizards from school, who didn't know anything about Muggle things. 

Draco had no idea what to do with a stick and a small ball they called a "golf ball". Hermione couldn't help but laugh at Draco's attempt on using the golfclub as a broom and the golfball as a snitch. He complained just as the golf ball landed on the ground, wingless. 

"Why isn't it flying?" Draco hissed at Hermione, as her parents left to set up a picnic. 

"It's because it's not suppose to!" Hermione laughed, "Draco, there's a difference between magic things and Muggle things." 

Draco just gave Hermione a strange look and looked at the golfclubs, clueless. 

--

"I-I ...don't think it would be a good idea..." Hermione said nervously.

"We can try. C'mon, Hermione..." Draco urged. 

Two days had passed after the meeting with Hermione's parents. Now it was time for Hermione to face his...

Draco had told his mother about a girl he's in love with, and she was ever so proud. It was a little hard to tell Lucius, but he agreed to have a dinner with his son and his girlfriend. Hermione had dressed properly for this small occasion, but she was very nervous. She's only met Lucius Malfoy a few times but with pure disgust.

She didn't know how she would face Lucius Malfoy now...Hermione didn't see the point of meeting this man... 

What would he say if they found out it was _the _Hermione? And not Pansy? Or any other Slytherin girl? Of course, Draco didn't tell Lucius or his mother that he loved Hermione, the "Muggle". He told them he had fallen in love with "A wonderful girl". He wanted it to be a surprise... but it was stupid to Hermione. 

Hermione's stomach was aching, but she didn't feel hungry. Draco looked at her and somehow read her mind-

"Don't worry so much, I'm here." He put his arms around her and walked towards the Malfoy Manor's doorstep. 

Draco rang the doorbell and a lady had answered. Draco stared at the lady. He was shocked... stood there, surprised. 

"M-mother?" he said, giving Narcissa Malfoy a big hug. Hermione looked down at her shoes...

"Draco, darling!" Narcissa gave her son a kiss on the forehead, "How are you, dear?" then she caught Hermione, standing shy at the doorstep, "And who's this fine young lady?" she gave a small gasp, as she lifted Hermione's chin up, "Oh Draco, is this her? She's beautiful!" Narcissa gave Hermione a warm smile (which surprised her, a lot). Hermione flushed and smiled back.

--

Lucius Malfoy had already been sitting on the very end of the long dining table. Narcissa took the opposite side, as Draco led Hermione to her chair, which was next to his, somewhere in the middle of the table. 

It was a few seconds before anyone spoke. 

"So what is the name of this young lady you bring us?" Lucius drawled, looking at the rest of them with boring eyes. 

"Thank you for making it, dear." Narcissa told Hermione. Then she turned to Draco, "Are you treating her any well, Draco darling?"

Draco flushed but smiled at Hermione then nodded, "Yes mother..." 

Hermione looked down at her plate.

"I'm sorry, I really didn't get your name-?" Narcissa asked Hermione gently. Hermione swore she heard Lucius brawl in disgust. 

"H-hermione..." Hermione said quietly. "Hermione Granger..." 

There was silence in the table...

Lucius Malfoy's utensils fell on his plate causing a loud clang. Narcissa grew pale and Draco just raised a brow.

Nobody spoke. Draco looked furious. How could they treat her like this? How could they act like this in front of _her? _How could they act like this, in front of Draco himself? How could he have not expected this? It was humiliating...

Draco opened his mouth to speak but Lucius cut in.

"A mudblood!?" he spat, "A mudblood, Draco? A _digrace _to us purebloods! How dare-" 

"_Don't _call her that!" Draco said angrilly. An evil grin appeared on Lucius' face. 

"Do you..._love_ this...this..._her_, Draco?" Narcissa asked. Lucius just shot her an appalled look.

Draco looked at her mom in disbelief, then at Hermione, who was still looking down at her plate, "With all my heart." He put his arm around her back, making his parents almost gasp. 

Lucius didn't speak for a few seconds, obviously trying to keep calm. "Draco Malfoy, you are to forget about this girl and I forbid you to be together!" he yelled. Before Lucius could leave the table, Draco stood up.

"No!" he bellowed, "I love her –" he looked at his own father, then back at his mother, "I _love _her mum.." 

Hermione gulped. She thought this was such a bad time... she was being argued over and she was doing nothing but sitting there... She didn't know what to do... 

Narcissa looked hesitant. "You _don't _have to do this, son." Lucius spat. 

"I can make my own choices!" 

Lucius had stood up on his hair as well and yelled back at his only son, "You are still my son, and you are to follow my orders!" 

"I'M NOT A LITTLE BOY ANYMORE! I'M NOT _YOUR_ LITTLE BOY ANYMORE!" Draco raged. Narcissa almost burst out in tears- "I don't need your bloody orders!" 

Lucius just stood there, with the darkest look on his eyes. Disbelieving... he wasn't convinced. "You are not to see this _filthy mudblood_..." Lucius said frankly, "... _ever again._" He glared at Hermione. She looked up in time to see his wicked stare. She looked back down at her plate, shaking inside... 

Draco was breathing heavily. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. They don't have the right...

They don't... 

He was ready to swing a fist at anyone now. He wanted to break something... he had to make his parents understand. This wasn't fair... 

"Excuse me." Hermione said before anyone could speak. She stood up and ran out the door. 

Draco was furious. 

"Look what you've done!" Draco yelled, "_You're _the disgrace! Why do we always have to keep up with our stupid image! So what if we're purebloods? That doesn't stop me from loving! Muggle or not! You don't know what it's like, father. You have no idea! You know why? Since when have you actually _loved_? You and you're lot-" 

"Don't talk to your father that way, Draco!" Narcissa said sternly. "You're father loves you! And so do I." 

Draco looked at his own mother with disbelief. Why was she changing sides now?

"Keep away from this, Narcissa!" Lucius spat at his wife. 

"He's my son too, Lucius." Mrs. Malfoy looked at his husband, who just looked back with pure disgust. 

Mr. Malfoy turned his glare to Draco, "You're making a mistake, Draco. Think about it. Which would you rather choose, the betrayal and humliation to your family, or that filthy-"

"No." Draco said clearly. 

"Excuse me?" 

"I said no. I love you, and I love mum. I understand you both wanted me to grow up just the way you planned. I understand you both want what's best for me. But just because you're both my parents, none of you have the right to stop me from being with who I want to be!" 

Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy looked insulted. "You _don't _love her, boy!" 

Draco looked at his own father, displeasured. "Watch me." 

Narcissa finally sighed and looked at her son with sorrowful eyes. She hesitated, then sighed again, "Lucius, he is right. He has the right to love whom he wants-" 

At that comment, Draco calmed down- relieved. His parents wanted to raise him perfectly, go as planned... marry somebody pureblood and rich. But Draco didn't want to take that path... he wanted something simple, and something he would be comfortable with. Wealth and Blood doesn't include in the qualities of Love. He wanted only one thing- Hermione. 

Without her, he wouldn't have felt this. He wouldn't know the meaning of love. Or is it Love? 

Without her, he wouldn't have changed. His cold heart would never melt and he would've never learnt how to smile with a reason. 

Without her... he wouldn't have had a heart. 

Without her... it was too painfull to think about.

Suddenly, Draco's anger piled up again. Lucius pulled out his wand and muttered a spell. Narcissa gasped as she held her cheek. As she removed her hand away, there was a large red mark on her face. He ran to help Narcissa... Hoping Hermione would come back... 

"_No _he doesn't, Narcissa!" Angered and face paled, he scowled at his wife. 

Draco couldn't take it anymore... 

"No! I'm _sick- _I'm sick of all this!" he turned to Narcissa, "You leaving us...you leaving _me. _Not only was it hard to get over, but it left that big mark in my heart, unrecovering. I'm sick of my life being so controlled! I'm sick of my future being planned! I don't want all this!" he pointed at the big empty space, "I'm sick of being always told what to be, or what not to be! Especially from my own _father."_ He turned to Lucius, "...who's way too busy to learn how to love his own family_. _Or to even love _me. _Do you realise it _wasn't _working? I've gone my own path and I refuse to look back! I'm sick of this mansion!-"

"_Enough!" _Lucius roared. But Draco ignored it... he was so angry now... 

"And I... and I've realised I've been so wrong in the past. Because you know why? A certain somebody taught me how to care... how to appreciate... how to _love. _She taught me... how I.. how I can be whoever I want to be. Life... isn't written on a book. I want _my_ life to be full of surprises.... and no matter how much you don't agree, I think she's right." 

Nobody spoke.

"She may be a Muggle but she's defenitely not a Mudblood," Draco paused, "She's Hermione Gran-" 

"And all those years I thought I raised you right."

Draco stared. Lucius was one selfish unkind man... Draco didn't blame his mother as much he did before. No he understood why she wanted to leave...

"No. I guess you haven't." Draco said quietly, "We're bound to be together, and I believe in destiny. Nothing _you _or anyone can say, will stop us from being together." He paused for a moment, "Even if it's to be out of the family tree..."

Horror struck Draco. He couldn't believe what he said... why had he said that? 

Silence....

Tears in her eyes, Narcissa hugged him, "Oh my baby..." 

"Then," Lucius said, wearing a dark expression, "...so be it." 


	32. No escape

Are you people still here?!

A/N: AHHHHHHHH!! Sorry for such the long update. School had started and I'm getting homework! .... Suck. Ass! Anyway... it's Friday and I decided to write again... Sorry sorry!!! Thanks to all the reviewers!!

--

****

Chapter 31: No escape

"You're nothing like Lucius Malfoy. You know that, Draco, you're nothing like him!" Hermione told him. Because they hadn't finished their meal, Draco invited Hermione to his own home. Hermione was now sitting behind him, squeezing a warm towel over his shirtless back. It had a dark swollen scar, from Lucius himself before Draco left the dinner table that day. 

"You heard him..."

Hermione sighed. "I... It's _all _my fault!" She sighed again, "It's my fault this is happening. interrupted! I told you it was a bad idea. This is all.. this is all.. Oh I don't even know what to do anymore! I'm sor—"

"No!" said Draco in a high voice, causing Hermione to almost drop the towel, making Draco's back sting. He calmed down a little... "It's not your fault. It's... it's mine." 

Draco told Hermione about the conversation, which made Hermione feel even guiltier. She bit her lip, "Y-you s-said that?" 

Draco nodded, "And he said... _so be it. _I... don't know what ... if he meant it..." he looked down to his shoes. "Then he did thi- _OW!_" 

Hermione had dropped the towel again, causing Draco's back to sting once more. 

"AND I GOT YOU KICKED OUT!?" Hermione said, almost close to tears.

"_No!_" Draco hissed with pain, "I did. I did it because it was the right thing to do... " he held in the pain and turned to face Hermione. He lifted her chin up and looked straight in her eyes, "That's what you always told me." 

Hermione didn't speak for a while. She didn't even know what to do... she's so confused... She didn't want to end her relationship with him now just because of that... and she could tell he didn't either. 

Hermione looked up at his eyes and noticed him leaning towards her. Who knows if they'll do this long enough... who knows how long it'll last? 

After a few moments of silence, Hermione finally spoke. "You know... everything was so normal. Everything was..._fine_... until I...until I found you..." she breathed, "I don't know if I'll ever feel the same way I do to you, to anyone ever... I never expected myself to feel so happy around you, Draco. Never..." Hermione flung herself onto him and clutched him tight. 

Draco hugged her back and just smiled. "Then let's leave it that way," he smelt her hair and ran his hands around her back, "There will be times that I won't understand you at all, you know. But no matter what happens... you'll always be one of the few who made me... a _better _me." 

-- 

Draco never did what his parents told him, this time. So what if he wanted to be with Hermione? Like he said, nobody can stop him! Nobody can stop them... 

It was destiny...

He believed it... 

Hermione had taught Draco how to believe in other things and care... This was the exactly the time. 

Draco had no problem about his mother... but he can let Lucius hurt him all he wants but he wasn't going to let him stop their relationship.

He loved her...

Without Hermione... there was nothing else... 

Her, on the other hand, was having trouble seeing things. She still thinks it's her fault and yet she's stuck in between of right and wrong. 

She loved him...

They can't let go now... they've only started.

--

The two had just ended a wonderful time at Diagon Alley that cool afternoon, and they Floo'd back to Draco's house.

It wasn't long until a large black owl swooped inside the kitchen, where Darla was making some tea. The owl had a parchment attached to its leg... 

Darla walked over to the creature and took the parchment. 

"What you got there, Darla?" Draco walked over to her. Darla shook her head and handed the letter to her master.

"Darla can't read, sir." 

Draco sat down beside Hermione as they both read aloud. 

__

To the proprietor of the house,

Hermione, of course, as a fast reader, read beyond Draco. She gasped and told Draco to stop reading out loud at once. He raised a brow and read along.... 

--

Hermione followed behind Draco as he rushed into the ward, panting. 

A man from a table stood up and pointed, "Sir, you're not suppose to be here. Leave at once- "

Ignoring the man and looking around, Draco found a bed surrounded by purple curtains and ran over to it.

"Mother! It's me... It's me Draco..." he said behind the curtains. Then he heard murmurs from inside. 

"Sir, you are not authorize-"

"That's my mother in there!" Draco yelled at the man. Hermione bit her lip again and stared at the curtain anxiously.

"It's my son...please, let my son in." Draco heard his mother say from inside. She didn't have the soft flowing voice... it was cracky and quiet.

A plump looking woman opened the curtains. Draco kneeled in front of his mother's bed... she lyed there looking sick. Pale. And her eyes were dark. Many papers floated behind her bed and there were many potions on her bedside table. 

"Oh, darling..." she said quietly. Draco hugged her.

"What's wrong, mom? What happened? Who did this to y-" at that, Draco stopped dead. His eyes widened and looked at the also horrified Hermione, then back at Narcissa. 

Narcissa simply nodded slowly, but she was smiling. 

"He loves you, honey. He loves you..." 

Draco was raging with anger again. How could Lucius do this? If there was anyone he's got to hurt it was Draco! It was he, not Narcissa! She had nothing to do with it...

Hermione felt like leaving the room, but she chose not to. She tried to calm down, breathing...slowly...

Draco, too, was trying to keep calm. "Why? Why, mother?"

Narcissa shook her head, "It's ok Draco, dear..."

"No! No mom, it's not!" Draco stood up and had raised his voice, "How could you let him do this to you?" 

"He's a very stressed and busy man, sweetheart. He's growing old as well as I, and he doesn't want anything intruding with his work." 

"Which has nothing to do with you! It's my fault mom. I should've left after you did..."

Hermione nodded her head, but Narcissa shook it.

"No, baby. You got a responsibility now." She looked weakly at Hermione, and for the first time, she smiled at her. Hermione felt funny and did nothing but smile back. She walked over beside Draco ... but she smiled back... 

She smiled...

"He knows it's not healthy!" Draco continued, "Where is he now?" 

Draco's mother didn't speak. 

"Mom, where is he?" 

Nobody spoke...

Narcissa looked down at her chin. "Your father," she pulled Draco down gently and knelt down, "had been sent to Azkaban." She sighed depressedly, "I still love him, Draco. And you too."

Draco blanked out. He didn't know what to think.... So many mixed emotions.... Surprised, angry... and yet... grateful. 

...Lucius had been sent to Azkaban.

Draco and Hermione sighed in relief. And then again, nobody spoke... 

"He deserves it. You know he deserves it, mother." Draco said darkly, "He's done so many-" Draco rubbed his back shoulder and felt the engraved scar, "And it's about time.. He deserves it." 

He stared at his mother, then at Hermione. Hermione kept quiet this whole time...

After a while, the plump healer had entered and shoo'd Draco and Hermione off. 

"Madame needs to rest." She said. Narcissa nodded and said no more. She closed her eyes as the curtains closed themselves. 

"How long do you think he's in Azkaban?" Hermione asked curiously.

"Hopefully his whole life." Draco said angrilly, "But if not-"

Draco and Hermione slowly walked out of the ward. Quietly...

"I'll be waiting." 


	33. A screaming infidelity

A/n: Oh man. This is getting close to the end!! Isn't that excitin... hehhe...anyways it's been since I dunno..June since I've started this story and I'm kind've glad it's finally almost done!! Yeah, I agree that other chapter needed more D/H but c'mon LUCIUS HAD BEEN SENT TO AZKABAN! That needs one chapter to celebrate with. Hah..

SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE PEOPLE!!!!!! I'm SO SORRY!!!! I've been SO BUSY WITH HOMEWORK! And School! And things like that! 

SECOND LAST CHAPTER!!! 

****

Chapter 32: A screaming infidelity

Hermione gave Draco a day off to be with his mother that next week. She gave him time to be alone to visit his hurted mother... she, too, was also worried about Narcissa. She's only met her once and she's already worried... 

Hermione waited at Draco's Manor with Darla, waiting for Draco to get back. Hopefully with some news about her mother... so and so, etc, etc...

Hermione and Darla waited four hours, until Draco finally came home. Pale and speechless, Draco walked in the house.

Nobody spoke...

Hermione walked over to the couch Draco had plopped himself into and hugged him carefully. He hastilly pulled away and walked towards the window. Hermione sighed exasperatley. 

"What's the matter?" She asked. Draco glared. Hermione's heart raced...

Still, he didn't reply...

Hermione stopped dead in her tracks. She needn't no hints... 

"No..." she whispered. Tears forming in her eyes she rushed up to Draco, whose eyes had turned red and swollen. She hugged him tightly and surprisingly, he returned it. Hermione could tell Draco was having a hard time to breathe...

"I'm sorry... I'm sorry baby... I'm sorry...." Hermione rocked back and forth as she held on to him. Draco was still. He was motionless... 

"She's gone..." Draco whispered, "Hermione she's gone..." 

Draco couldn't help it, but Hermione wiped the tears from his eyes. "I'm so sorry..." 

As they pulled apart, Draco rested himself on the couch. Hermione could see his forming fists and those deadly eyes.... "_I'll be waiting... _" 

--- 

For the past few weeks Draco hadn't gotten his mind off his mother's death. He loved her... he cared for her... It was Lucius' fault. This wouldn't have happened... 

It wasn't fair...

Hermione stayed out of his way, of course. She understood and gave him a break. Although Draco's been doing nothing but stay at home, drinking butterbeer... He hardly even talks to Darla. He hardly even talks anymore! 

When Hermione would owl him, he'd owl back saying two or three words. He's got nobody now... but Hermione... He's still got Hermione, doesn't he? 

Though Lucius is now in Azkaban, Draco's free. But he doesn't feel free... instead of visiting his mother ... he had nothing. 

Nothing... 

She always said she wanted grandchildren. But who would know? 

Draco was empty...

Hermione was the only one who kept him breathing now. Without her, he'd fall apart for sure. He was thankful for that... maybe it was all part of their fate... 

--

Around a month had passed and Draco had recovered a little bit. He still can't forgive his father for what he'd done. God knows what really _did _happen. He still can't believe that his mother is gone.... gone away and just walked out of his life like that. And he didn't show all the love he was suppose to show his mother... and it's way too late to change everything... 

"I love you..." Hermione pulled Draco close for another embrace, as he breathed carefully, clutching her tight. 

"I love you too, Hermione..." he said, full of anguish in his eyes. He pulled off and leaned over to give her a soft kiss. Then he sighed...

"But Hermione..." he began, "I'm not worthy enough to be loved by you and I'm not worth to love an amazing girl like you.... when I can't even love myself..." 

Hermione was stunned. "W-what do you mean?"

"Just remember I love you and I will never let you go..." Hermione wrapped her arms around his, as they shared this quiet moment, standing at a large mountain rock...the fresh breeze on their faces... 

Break.

The one tough word to think about. Hermione gave Draco some time to recover fully... there was no point in a strong relationship if one was feeling so empty. 

But no worries. There was only a week before they're little break was over.... There was only a week left until they get back together again... He can hold her back in his arms... Hold her... 

Don't let go...

No worries at all...

Draco headed downstairs with a cup of coffee, on to his daily routine that one March morning. With nothing but an undershirt and pants on, he put on his cloak and finally opened the door to check on the mail. Surprisingly, there was only one lying there. He cracked a small smile at the familiar writing in front of the envelope...

Hermione hadn't written for days. Well, sure maybe once every two weeks... but Draco knew she was only giving him time. He knew she wasn't keeping something from him...

He knew ... 

He walked back inside his house, letter in one hand and the coffe in the other. He sat down and read....

__

My Dearest Draco, 

I'm sorry. I don't know.... . But I have mentioned this to you... I just didn't make it seem like such a big deal. Do you remember I told you my mother was planning this vacation for me? ... I don't know why I've been so stupid. I guess I was just afraid to tell you... But a friend of my mother's recommended a wonderful job there in America. Although it's Muggle work... I had to take it. I'm sorry... I'm leaving tomorrow morning. I don't know Draco... and I'm crying. It's too late and I didn't tell you any sooner... I was afraid what you're reaction would be. I was afraid Draco... and I thought this was the best way to do it. I'm so sorry.... I love you Draco. Remember that... I will try to keep in touch, but I don't know the Owls system over there. I love you...

-Hermione...

Crushed. Abandoned. The hollow feeling rushed back into Draco's heart...

Unsure. Empty....

Draco's body shook as his hands froze...

... Was she gone?

No. It can't be true...

Why did it have to be him? He didn't deserve it...

Or did he?

His mother gone... his father gone... and Hermione... 

...Now?

No. He's dreaming... 

This was it.

The letter gently dropped on the floor... 


	34. A stranger's Epilogue

****

A/N: Wow! This is the last chapter of this story! I'm actually going to finish this up now... Anyways, I'd like to thank you all for everything!! For making me go this far!! You know I love you all! This is goin to be hard to write... 

Pardon the chapter because after each divider, there's a different song! (Thanks to a certain somebody I'm without for two weeks –you know who you are - for recommending me the Finch's awesome lyric!) Just to cover a few things before I start. 

The first song is called **Letters to you by Finch**. The next lyrics after that is the **Immortal** by Evanescence, and I know is perfect for a death something, but I thought this kind've fitted in. I just wanted to choose this song because if you listened to the song, it just fits to the situation somehow. I COULD FEEEEEEL ITTTTTT Hehe. Enjoy!

****

Chapter 33: A stranger's epilogue 

Draco never moved. Still in that same position. Still...

Motionless... 

The letter gently dropped to the floor and he refused to pick it up. Was this a joke? How could Hermione do this to him?

She loved him...

She said so... 

He knew she meant it. But why? Why did he have to write this one letter in such short notice? Sure, she mentioned she was afraid... But afraid of what? Draco could've understood...

But he did say he would never let her go...

He didn't _want_ to let her go... But why did she have to make all this so sudden? Why did she have to mess things up? Things were going fine... until... until... 

__

Can't you see that I wanna be there with open arms?

This, happened.

He had nothing now. Nothing. All he had was his own home, Darla, and himself. Nothing now. What will he do? He can't let things get through him like this anymore... 

He wanted to change...

Still shocked, Draco thought. He sat there, knowing Hermione was now probably on an airplane. 

__

Hermione, he thought to himself, _Are you crying?_

It was hard to be himself anymore... He can't _take _it anymore. 

__

  
It's empty tonight and I'm all alone 

The only person who ever cared, and changed his heart- was Hermione. But now that she's gone... why did it any matter?

She's gone now.... his heart turned cold, and his eyes turned darker grey. He couldn't take it anymore...

From now on. He wanted to change... change... change back. He sat there, the old Draco Malfoy. 

__

Get me through this one   
Do you notice i'm gone?

There, alone in his bed, Draco began to think harder. He hadn't eaten... Darla's worried. Now he can't sleep. Three hours on the bedroom, with wide open eyes and with nothing but Hermione on his mind.

He loved her... She knew that. And he knew that. He promised he wasn't going to let her go... 

What's going to happen now?

__

Fuck my life, Draco told himself angrily, _I hate this. Why me? _

Draco closed his fists and eyes tight and yelled as he tried to rid his mind off _her. _

Where do you run to so far away? 

He told himself, no. She did not betray him. She just had to do what was best...

But this was never the best for them. 

Letters can kill souls. 

...But why did it have to be him? 

He wouldn't hurt himself. No. Hermione would be angry...

But she's gone now... so why would it matter if he was hurt? Who will notice? Who will care? Who will _know? _

I want you to know that I miss you I miss you so 

Draco grabbed the small knife and placed it above his pale wrists. He closed his eyes and lowered it...

I want you to know that I miss you I miss you so 

"FUCK!" he yelled loudly. He had dropped the knife on the ground before he could do anything. He dropped to the ground...breathing heavily... He fought there against the other side of him. He fought his indifference. A single tear rolled down his angry face... 

__

Draco Malfoy does not have a conscience.... he scolded at himself.

...He threw the knife back in the bin... 

Unhurt... 

...

That next morning, Draco dragged himself downstairs for at least a piece of bread. He was starving...

He didn't dare go near the door. He was never getting out of this house. What was the point? His life and soul had left him... 

Left him... Alone... 

He was afraid he might see something else lying on that doorstep that might take him away for good. He was afraid now... 

Darla was now in charge of any posts at all. Draco's heart flipped and raced as Darla entered the kitchen.

She handed the letters to him. 

__

Daily Prophet. Junk Mail.. Junk Mail... Junk Mail... To Draco Malfoy...

His heart stopped. He looked at the single envelope for a few minutes, leaving Darla who looked curiously at him.

Just as Darla had left, he opened the envelope slowly...but carefully... 

__

Draco...

I'm hoping your fine. I love you and please remember. I'm in the States right now. I can't find any Owls or witches here. I'm using this through via Muggle mailing. I sent this to Ron, Draco. I sent it to him so he could owl it to you. We can't let this go on for too long. I'm afraid you're address isn't listed in the Muggle addresses and things... I've tried to owl you several times in the night, my own owl is too small and cannot go that far.. If I get caught, let's just hope I won't, it will be harder that way. I'm afraid, Draco. But I will find a way. It's hard like this Draco. I can't stop thinking of you. Thinking of you hurts my heart more... 

But Draco... this is very important for you to know. Whatever happens, please don't come get me. Don't come here, Draco. It's for your own good. And even if that just gave you an idea, don't. 

Love you,

Hermione

Draco hastilly scuffed his tears with his sweater. No more tears... 

No more nothing...

He began to write. 

I'm writing again these letters to you on much I know 

It had been two days and the Owl wouldn't deliver. He tried to follow the same system Hermione did. But it didn't work... His letter kept coming back. His owl wasn't trained hard enough to reach a different continent. 

__

  
But I'm not sleeping and you're not here 

"DAMN IT!" Draco bellowed, causing Darla to jump. He didn't care anymore! He had to wait for more of her letters... 

__

The thought stops my heart 

Then it stopped there. 

Weeks had passed and still no sign. Had she gotten caught? Was it that hard to keep in contact? Why did everything had to be so hard? Fuck the rules! He wanted to be with Hermione again...

He missed holding her... kissing her... being with her. He missed her...

Sometimes he'd look at her pictures, but sometimes he's too reluctant to even glance quickly.

__

  
No more looking I've found her

Months and months had passed and Draco grew cold and emotionless. He showed no care for anything anymore... and he wasn't letting anything in his life. None of that.

Slowly, He was starting to get into the outdoors again... Visiting Diagon Alley a few times... Even though Lucius was gone, they never paid Draco anymore. Draco quit his dayjob at the Quidditch Supplies, and his heart was dreamless. Whenever he'd pass by the Tavern of song, he'd resisted to get angry. 

He wasn't angry with Hermione... oh no. He was angry at himself. 

Nothing was going to change it all... it was too late... everything was just fucked up.... 

He would get mad so easily and lost contact with Ron, Harry or Ginny. He had fallen apart for sure. Although, some of his old Slytherin buddies complimented him on the change of attitude; back to the detrimental Draco Malfoy. He didn't show any care anymore... _nothing_ mattered. 

He doubted like hell. He knew he was never going to see her again. It was time to move on... but it will only take a matter of time. But would there be anyone out there for him? 

He can't replace Hermione... no... 

I'm gone away...  


........ ........ ........ ........ ........ ........ ........ ........ ........ ........ ........ ........ ........ ........ ........ ........

It had been six years and Draco was finally moving on. Slowly. 

__

I'm so tired of being here  
suppressed by all of my childish fears

He was back, and had a reputation. Arrogant and too proud, he strutted like he cared of nothing. And he didn't.

__

  
And if you have to leave  
I wish that you would just leave

Hermione became "that girl who is long gone". He knew he will never forget her... but has she forgotten about him? Has she moved on and on to a different guy? No matter what, he wasn't letting go. 

...Not yet.

__

  
Because your presence still lingers here  
And it won't leave me alone 

All their pictures were locked up in a large box. All her letters were locked up in a bin and there's only one picture he ever kept. _  
  
These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real_

The picture Hermione had given him as a gift. No matter where his reputation was taking him... he was doing everything for her. He won't give up...

__

There's just too much that time cannot erase

It was his job to keep his word and promise. They were going to get married and have a family... but what now?

He was going nowhere now.

When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears

"Everything." Draco said quietly, "Everything, I ruined it." 

Hermione still wasn't getting what he's saying. She eyed him curiously... He sighed exasperatedly, "That day at Knockturn Alley, it was a set up. I've told him you were around and we plotted."

Hermione's face grew how, "Y-you...you _plotted_?" 

Memories were coming back to him. His face grew paler as he laid there on his bed every night. Every night, her memories haunted him... 

He'd read some letters sometimes at night to get him to sleep. Every night, Draco's arrogant self cried. Cried like a man, but he still cried. There was still that one small part of his heart that was left unfrozen... 

__

And I've held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have all of me

Sometimes Draco would start to hate Hermione for what she did. All this... but she was too innocent... she was still an angel to him...

__

You used to captivate me  
By your resonating light

Every night... He thinks of her eyes, and her smile. He missed the way their hands and lips collided... he missed the way she'd throw her arms around him and he'd embrace back. He missed her arguments and her teases... He missed her tears... 

Every night...

But now I'm bound by the life you left behind  
Your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams  
Your voice it chased away all the sanity in me

He realised now the meaning of, "You can never appreciate something more, until they are gone." _  
  
These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase  
_

Every night, every day, he'd wonder to himself what she's doing right now. She's probably successful, and had forgotten all about him. 

But Hermione was still "that girl who left", to him now. 

Phsyical changes? Sure. Draco's hair was longer and his white blonde hair was now "just blonde" and was never neatly slicked back anymore. It stuck out like he didn't bother to comb it. It still looked well, of course. But there was something different... 

__

  
When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
when you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears

That day, Draco had a nice walk at Diagon Alley by himself. He had also been drinking a lot more, at Leaky Cauldron. He was known well there now, for his almost-everyday visits. 

It wasn't until Draco saw a strange hooded man walk out of the Leaky Cauldron, who stupidly left his broom on the table. 

Wait a second.

Draco grinned as he remembered it had happened to him, once upon a time. That day really made him reminisce...

For the sake of his lost love, he raised a brow and followed this man. Hermione would've been proud... 

The man had entered the Quidditch Supply store and Draco ran up to him, trying to call out a name. 

__

Turn around you stupid man, he told himself exasperatly, _I have a busy schedule! _

And I've held your hand through all of these years...

Draco walked over to the cloaked man and tapped his shoulder. 

__

  
But you still have all of me  


At first Draco thought this man had powers... powers to control over Draco's feelings. His body became cold all over and he felt like he was about to fall back down. 

__

  
I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone...

Before Draco could speak, he stared at the horrified expression of the man's face. _I'm sorry is my face that scary? _Draco had planned to say. 

__

And though you're still with me...

__

But no. 

But, _just as_ the man turned around, his maroon hood had fallen off, exposing a long silky cocoa brown hair. Draco's pale face blushed as he realised he was mistaken. 

"I-I... I'm sorry, miss." He said at the transfixed girl. "But you left this at the Leaky Cauldron. I- I just thought to give it back." He handed her the broom and grinned. Just as he turned his heel to leave- 

"You returned the favour." She said softly. 

Draco raised a brow. "Er- what?" 

"N-nothing. Nevermind. I- No you can't- I mean... nothing. Sorry." She said cluelessly. As she said all this, she fidgeted nervously with her necklace and turned her eyes away. Before she could turn around to leave, Draco had looked at her, then at the necklace she was playing with...

What the hell? He looked... and thought... 

He grabbed her arm. And thought...

There was something there that made him feel _something_... 

He looked...

__

I've been alone all along...

That familar shining silver necklace...

__

No, I won't stop loving you...

Why should I?

**__**

-END


	35. Authors Note

"Love does not have an ending"

****

Author's Note: 

Can you believe it's over!? It's over finally IT'S OVER! I'd just like to thank you alllllllllllll for reviewingggggg.!!! I never really thought I'd get my story this far but hey, I did! 

Well, if you didn't get the ending there- I'm sorry. It's just that, basically, I'm leaving it up to you guys to decide what just happend there in the end. Was that _just _a coincident? Or was that true destiny? And yes OK that was Hermione. And how come she just turned up now? How come she left? Will we ever know? I'm not sure... 

A lot of you seem to want to have sequels heheheheh.. but I'm not sure if I should make one yet. I gotta brainstorm.. but right now I kind've got a different story in mind. 

Anyways, I just wanted to thank everybody who reviewed! You all know who you are and I love you all!!! 


	36. Thanks

Hey, still no sequel yet. I'm still thinking..haha.. Been so busyy... but keep watching out. 

Thanks people-

****

venus725- lol, evanescence is ok i'm not a big fan though.

****

~The Simon Cowell of Fanfiction.net~ - To think you're a simon cowell of ff.net, that means a lot. Thanks! 

**Hells Angel**** –** Whoah!

****

DracoLover789- Hehe, sorry you didn't like the ending. Glad you liked the story though!

**crystal369****-** lol, chemistry. Sorry you cried... hope you did well on your test... and Thank you! 

**OutofAzkaban****-** Thanks for bein so into the story.. haha.. thanks a lot! A lot a lot!

**moonlightgirl*ChoChang** - wow, long entry. Glad you enjoyed it!! 

**In Dreams**** –** Haha, that's the thing.. that's why I don't know how to make the sequel. People might have a different thought on what happened..so i'm gonna leave it up to whatever you think happened for now.

****

(*& - Huh? 

--

Didn't do all reviewers sory..too many of you!! But you know you are and thanks a lott!! 


End file.
